SemiCharmed Kinda Life
by Belle Lavender
Summary: Sookie is living the glittery life of a diva. But her love life is zero. Eric is a businessman who had too much of the dating scene and the fast life; AH/OOC
1. Prologue: The Sky it was Gold

A/N: Charlaine Harris owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

This is my first fanfic.

I don't have a beta, so yeah I guess there will be quite a handful of grammatical bumps along…I'm sorry.

I hope you'll enjoy my first foray in writing. =)

Semi-Charmed Kinda Life

PROLOGUE: The Sky it was Gold

_Bon Temps, Louisiana_

Her heart raised a beat as Sookie watched in awe and wonder, the colorful and lively fireworks display for the New Year. The midnight sky is momentarily alighted with these ephemeral sparklers. Indeed, they are breathtaking.

Her eyes roamed the vast expanse of the sky from the Verandah of their ancestral home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. The whole family is present to celebrate the New Year; her Gran- Adele Stackhouse, her parents- Corbett and Lisa, her brother-Jason, her aunt- Linda and her cousin Hadley. Being together on this day was a sacred Stackhouse family tradition.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed her parents watching the fireworks encased in each others arms. She sighed. After all these years, her parents still acted like lovebirds, always sweet to each other. She also noticed Hadley holding hands with her fiancé Remy.

At that instance, she felt a deep pang of longing. Walking a bit farther to the two idyllic couples, she then stood in the farthest corner of the balcony, gazing longingly at the brilliance that lit the skies, wishing that such brilliance existed within herself as well.

"I guess no one can have it all", Sookie muttered to herself. She was after all rich, famous and a very hot property according to the press. She had a ten-year solid career as a singer and an actress. As to concerts, recordings, guestings, pictorials and location shootings her schedule is already fully booked for the next six months of the coming year.

Another year of working with the camera…of making herself more famous…of making more money…

She shook her head slightly to rid herself of these sad thoughts. She should be grateful. She should be happily celebrating New Year, it was a glorious night after all. It was a perfect time to celebrate life, to appreciate all her accomplishments, and to be thankful for all her blessings.

So why is she feeling this way? Why does it felt quite empty inside? Why does she feel like she didn't have it in her to celebrate the New Year? She gazed longingly and desperately at the magnificent sky.

God, how she wanted to have fireworks in her life!

_Ritz-Carlton Hotel, New York_

Fireworks. Eric loved fireworks. And he was about to miss tonight's pyrotechnics if he didn't hurry. Eric's eyes keep straying to his wristwatch.

Eleven forty five. Fifteen minutes to midnight. The New Year is about to start. He wanted to stop what he is doing and run to the verandah of the hotel to await the fireworks display.

But he had an urgent situation at hand.

"More, Eric! Please, more, more, more!"

Apparently, Thalia- Miss BLOW November, liked her New Year's Eve ride rough, hard and very fast. Never one to disappoint the lady, he gave it to her.

"Errriccc! Ooooh!" Her loud voice echoed the intensity of the climax. She collapsed under him, catching her breath and then purred like a well-fed kitten. He mentally counted to ten.

Thalia watched dumbfounded as Eric pulled out from her and stood away from the bed. "Baby, you didn't…?"

Eric smiled at her indulgently. He was still hard and still wearing the purple condom she playfully put on him earlier using only her lips. "It's okay sweety. Go back to sleep"

Thalia smiled at him and yawned while seductively stretching her body. "That was ve-ry good, darling.. I love you, Eric 'studmuffin' Northman." She blew him a kiss.

Eric cringed internally. Studmuffin? Where the fuck does this woman get her endearments? And a declaration of love? How the fuck do I respond to that?

Putting on his confident smirk, Eric purred, "Your welcome, sexy"

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I want to watch the fireworks display"

"Oh, Happy New Year, darling, but I hate fireworks." Thalia murmured and then closed her eyes as she drifts off to sleep.

Mentally shaking his head, Eric turned his back to Thalia and walks to the bathroom. He discarded the purple condom and washed his face. After putting his jeans on, Eric walks towards the balcony of the suite that he and Thalia is occupying at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel.

He was in New York City to close a big business deal. The negotiations went a few days longer than was anticipated so he was unable to spend his New Year with his family in California. Yesterday his Mom called to angrily berate to him about this. He sighed. He looked at his wristwatch and made a mental countdown.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…

The fireworks started before he could finish his countdown. The whole sky seemed to be ablaze. It was bathed in spectacular blend of dazzling colors.

It was a beautiful, perfect night. Mesmerizing… magical…and he never felt more alone.

Ah, he wasn't alone, he tried to console himself. He has a very pretty woman lying naked on his bed. She was his for the taking for as long as he wanted. No strings attached. And when the time came he would kiss her goodbye. He won't miss her. His mobile phone was full of numbers. Numbers he could call and he won't lack a bed company every night.

The thought made him feel worse.


	2. Ch1: I want something else

A/N1: Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

I don't have a beta (anybody kind enough to volunteer?)… so..uhhhmm…forgive me for all the grammatical transgressions that I ….have made…_pasensya na po. _=)

Semi-Charmed Kinda Life

CHAPTER 1: I want something else

The alarm clock besides Sookie's bed started beeping. Looking at it, she noticed that it's already 7:40 AM. She sighed._ 'Lord just let me sleep forever at twenty-nine. Don't let me face another day only to start counting till I'm thirty! It's killing me_', she thought mournfully.

She didn't want to leave her bed. It was quite trying to muster enough energy to get up and start her day. She hit snooze in the alarm.

'_Another five minutes', _she said to herself.

She has been like this for the past few days. For Sookie, it was starting to feel like it is a countdown for the deathrow where she would be shot or hanged or maybe electrocuted. Again she lets out a sigh. Next month, at February fourteenth, she would be thirty years old! And why did her birthday have to coincide with Valentines Day? It's quite ironic that she's loveless. In fact, the notion of celebrating the said occasion has been lost to her for quite sometime now and try as she might to deny it, nobody had made her special in so long.

After 20 minutes and four alarm '_snoozes'_, she decided to get up. The sun is shining brightly through the windows and she really needed to start her day.

She went to the bathroom. There, she faced her vanity mirror and started inspecting her face for any traces or signs of the 29 years that has gone by.

Nothing seemed to change. The wrinkles and fine lines that she was dreading are not there. Her skin is still flawless; for it was after all under the meticulous care of her dermatologist.

Removing her favorite nightgown, she then glanced at her body. She had a natural, full high breasts, small waist, curvy hips and shapely legs. Her fingers traced a very thin fine line on her lower belly. It was quite faint and it is not noticeable unless you are really looking at it. The thin line was the scar of the incision/operation done to her three years ago.

It was done in utter secrecy. She had an ovarian cyst growing in one of her ovaries. Thus, it was excised. The psychological impact of the operation almost shattered her. Her doctors told her that the operation significantly diminished her chances of bearing a child and that she should consider that she might not be able to have her own kids. Each year she also undergoes an abdominal ultrasound to check her other ovary.

The idea of not having her own children brought a feeling of abject desperation inside her. '_Lord, she wanted kids!'_ Jason and his wife Crystal have three children already while Hadley was pregnant. It was eating her from the inside.

But for Sookie, the notion of not having a child isn't the most painful ordeal of all. It was while recuperating in a private hospital outside the US, Bill Compton- the only man she ever loved...ever trusted- left her for another woman. _'A much younger woman'_, Lorena- she was Bill's co-star in that accursed movie that they were filming in Greece that time. '_Douchebag'_, Sookie thought to Bill.

She looked again at her image in the mirror. All in all, she still appears young and her look can still pass as mid-twenties. Well, unless you'd look from within. She really felt old. She feels like a withering leaf inside and her life force is rapidly seeping away from her weary soul.

And for the third time, she lets out a sigh. When was the last time that she was indeed happy?

Sookie could not remember.

It was 10:00 AM when Sookie came down the stairs of her house in Los Angeles. She heard the voice of Amelia, her personal assistant, in the kitchen. From the looks of it Amelia's day was already buzzing. Usually Amelia came at her house an hour before to start making and confirming arrangements for her day to day activities.

She has been her personal assistant and friend for almost two years now. Fresh out of college and determined to escape her controlling father, Amelia left Louisiana and went to live in California near her Aunt Octavia. It was through her Aunt that she met Amelia. Octavia has been Sookie's P.A. then. When her aunt resigned she was recommended. Sookie and Amelia had hit it off immediately and the rest as they say was history.

She saw Amelia and before she could greet her Amelia started talking about what she will do today.

"After your taping with _The Buzz_, you have a luncheon meeting with some press people, then another short taping for your guesting in that Sit-com, _True Mud_ and then you have a fitting with Tara for the gowns that you will be using at the anniversary concert of the network" Amelia, recited while looking at her day's itinerary.

"Good morning to you too punkin… have you had your breakfast?"

"Yup. Busy..busy.. day..this…"

"tut..tut, Amelia. Coffee…before everything".

Amelia must have noticed that there is no way she would listen to her, so she started preparing her breakfast.

"Don't be silly, let me do that, you're my PA not my maid. Sit down. Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Nope.. ate already… is that all your eating?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well dipping a toasted wheat bread to olive oil vinaigrette is not well… breakfast-sy"

"To each his own Amelia…to each his own…" Sookie smiled. What's wrong with her breakfast anyway? She loved the taste of her home made vinaigrette.

Amelia snorted, "Whatever.. so are you sufficiently awake?". Amelia was eyeing my empty cup.

"Yup, reiterate what you said earlier.. but slower". She poured another cup of coffee.

Repeating her schedule for the day, Sookie complained, "Amelia! Why did you clump all those activities in one day?"

Looking at her planner, Amelia smiled mischievously. "Hmm, you do have a break, Sook.."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at her.

Explaining that she would indeed have an hour break later in the afternoon Amelia trudged on with Sookie's concerns.

"Oh, and some people from the MGM called. It's about your birthday. Lafayette coordinated with them, and said that it will be held at Hotel Gizeh. You should see the guest list! " Amelia gushed excitedly.

Just by listening to Amelia, she felt tired already. The morning isn't over, yet she felt like her energy has already dissipated. She didn't feel particularly enthusiastic about her work these days.

"Who would you take as an escort for that evening? The manager of John Quinn and the publicist of JB du Rone called."

Sookie sneered. These two actors are presently being linked to her by the press. Both of them did in actuality shown interest and they are quite good looking.

"I won't be taking any of those two as an escort. I think I'll be just fine with you and Lafayette by my side"

"And Lafayette was hoping you'd choose Quinn…you know, because of that movie you two made… "

Lafayette, her manager will indeed be angling for Quinn. Their movie together, the _Eye of the Tiger_ was a smash hit last year and Laf was pushing for another pairing. However, the thought of Quinn calling her 'Babe' all night made her cringed.

"Tell Laf that I changed my mind about this whole escort thing. I don't need an escort. Well if Preston was here.."

Preston was her favorite leading man ever. He would have been the perfect escort for her birthday if he wasn't busy shooting his new film in Italy. He is a great actor and he is her best friend.

"What a pity, -well for me at least! I was hoping to be up close with JB… he is so..so yummy!".

Amelia then laugh and Sookie rolled her eyes. She guessed it would be quite a challenge for Amelia to grasp why she refused to be with any of those two. '_Amelia is only twenty-two years old and with heartthrobs like JB well..'_

But then what would she talk about with a 23-year old hunk that was not only too young for her but too starstruck to even start a conversation with her?

"Call Janice in here, Amelia- 'hun, I want to get this day started. I'll be in my room "

Amelia left and came back with Janice, her make-up artist awhile later.

"Hi Sookie-love!" Janice greeted and then kissed both Sookie's cheeks. Janice was wearing a body fitting black shirt and hot pink mini skirt.

"Janice! Your looking good as ever, girl. Well I have a presscon. today.."

Janice cut her off, "hmm and what look will you go for?"

"you know… my usual"

Her make-up artist pouted. "Uhgg, again? The forever safe look"

"And… What? It's my best look and it works", Sookie defended.

"Whatever, love". Janice replied and started working on her.

* * *

Eric stared at the naked woman sleeping in his bed and exhaled harshly. Why the fuck did he not felt satiated in her arms tonight?

He had been so hot for Thalia when he saw her at Pam's studio posing seductively for BLOW magazine. As it was, he was enjoying the incentives of being associated with the magazine. _'The women. Beautiful faces. Sexy bodies. Women that were made for pleasure. His pleasure'_

Every encounter with them had been wild and uninhibited. They were great lovers and they all know how to please him, and he as his personal credo in his vast sexual exploits, had always put the women's pleasure first and above his own. He anticipated his every orgasm after keeping it at bay for hours. He could last for hours. It used to be worth the wait.

But not anymore. Now, even after two hours of marathon pumping, he couldn't cum! He was still stiff and he was tempted to jack off to release the pressure in his groin. But damn it! He was with an alluring woman and he will just relieve himself? It was a very depressing thought.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. The last remnants of his erection died. He sighed and cleansed all the traces of sex from his body.

What is he doing with this woman tonight? His mother would go ballistic if she discovered that he spent the night with a BLOW centerfold rather than attend her first party of the year at their mansion.

'Parties'. He shook his head. He can't figure why his mom would throw lots of them. Sophie-Anne Leclerq-Northman loved to entertain people and created a legend from throwing the most fabulous private parties in town. But he was sick of socializing. He turned off his phone early on so his family won't barrage him with incessant calls or text messages demanding his appearance.

He felt a slight tinged of guilt for his absence for tonight's party. His whole family would definitely be there and his nieces and nephews would surely miss him. And he would miss them too. Terribly…

But a depressing scenario played in his mind. As usual, he would go there alone while his siblings would go there with their respective families. Fuck, he would feel so left out.

But he would rather go alone than bring a date. Fuck, the one and only time he did bring a date was 5 years ago. He and Felicia were dating casually and he brought her to the 1st birthday party of his eldest niece. He brought a date and his family thought he was going serious with the woman. Hell even Felicia thought so too! He was subsequently bombarded with questions related to wedding bells and babies. He cringed at the thought. Fuck it. It was a lesson learned. Never bring a date to family gatherings. Who in their right mind would?

Hell, his mom would badger him with, when-will-you-settle-down and other what not questions, date or no date. So yes… the incessant questioning alone is enough to make him not look forward to those gatherings. He was losing patience with them…well… with his mom mostly.

And he still is so not fucking ready to settle down. And he will not be bringing forth any new Northmans anytime soon. He liked his life just fine. No complications. No commitments. No responsibilities that he didn't like. The only responsibility he had so far is doing his '_damnest'_ to run the Northman business empire with his father.

But what the fuck is happening to him? What's wrong with his dick? Is this what older men refer to as erectile dysfunction? Fuck, I'm not even that old. I'm only thirty three for cripes sake!

He liked his life…until last month. He sighed.

Thalia was still sleeping contentedly on her bed. He decided that he wouldn't be spending the whole night with Thalia after all. Ah...maybe it isn't too late to show up at the party. It was only 10:00 pm and his nieces and nephews could still be awake.

Anyway his mother would raise hell if he didn't show up tonight. She would be bitching all week…fuck...maybe all year long and she wasn't even through ranting about his nonappearance on the eve of New Year.

The thought galvanized him to action.

* * *

Eric drove his Corvette like a bat out of hell. It was 10:30 when he reached the gated entrance of his parent's unabashedly lavish estate. The security guards must have recognized his car and the gates were opened. He lowered the driver's side window and he nodded at them. He drove down the long parkway that was divided by a reflecting pool and lined by the California palm trees that pointed to their house that is yet to be visible. Gradually, beyond the manicured lawns, the mechanical water sprinklers, and the statues and columns, "_Cámara de Northman'_ as her mother fondly calls it, emerged. The H-shaped mansion was of pink terra-cotta stucco and exhibits a perfect combination of Spanish and Italian style.

Upon entering the front door, he took in his surroundings. The front entrance to their house opens onto a two-story reception hall, with a white and silver-leaf paneled ceiling and a marble floor, which end at twin staircases that rise to the second floor.

He also noticed that the motif of the party was silver and burgundy. '_When is it not silver?' _Silver ornaments were always present in their parties. It was the symbol of the Northman family because their business empire started with a silver mine in Sweden almost a hundred years ago.

It took only but a few moments for his mother to spot him by the door. '_Such keen senses for a small woman… here it goes…'_

"Eric Alberkt Northman! _Mon fils bien-aimé _[my beloved son]_, _what took you so long? We were all waiting for you all evening! I can't contact you through your phone!" Sophie-anne hugged him.

Eric kissed the cheeks of his mother. She was dressed regally and resplendently in a red gown, looking like she was the queen of the night which in essence she was.

He chose to ignore the questions asked by her. Instead he deflected her through flattery. "You're looking great _maman_ [mom]", he said then twirled her around. Her mother smiled graciously at the flattery bestowed by her favorite son. _Well since I'm the only son…_

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Eric…". Eric grinned.

"What's the occasion, anyways?"

"Oh _mon garçon aux yeux bleus _[my blue-eyed boy]_,_ have you forgotten? It's the feast of the three Kings"

_The_ _what_? He coughed to stifle his laugh.

It was hard but he will not laugh at his mother's face. Fuck! Pure ridiculousness! A freakin' party for the three Kings…well ermm..wise men.. who visited baby Jesus in Bethlehem. Oh for the love of all that's holy! What a flimsy excuse to throw a party. Ridiculous…just plain ridiculous…

He lightly shook his head to convey his disbelief.

He was spared however to give comment to her mother's ludicrous statement, by the arrival of his youngest sister, Alexia. All in all, he has three sisters. His older sisters are Cella and Livia and they are fraternal twins. Both of them have already been married and have kids of their own. Alexia, their youngest sister is 23 and is single. Though from what Cella told him, she has a boyfriend. He guessed that Alexia was reluctant to introduce her bf to him…as she should. Although if the guy was serious…oh well… try as he might to deny it Alexia is already an adult… and she's capable of making decisions on her own… but if that guy ever… He sighed.

"_Hej_ _storebror_ [hi big brother], I miss you! You are so late _bror_!". Alexia gave him a bear hug.

He returned the hug and kissed her forehead. Looking fondly at her sister he said, "Hey princess…I'm sorry I got tied up with something. But I'm here now, ain't I?"

"Maman, Aunt Maryann said…". But before Alexia finished what their Aunt said, his mom cut her off.

"_Mina_ _barn_ [my babies], Je vais vous laisser pendant un certain temps. Votre tante et I" [I'll leave you two for awhile. Your aunt and I...]. His mother sure does know languages. Was she aware that she just amalgamated Swedish and French? _Oh well…she's from France and Fader's [_dad's_] from Sweden…_

"Maman [mom] its about your…". Alexia said before Sophie-Anne finished what she's saying. Another interruption…? Are they psychic? Maybe they could communicate through telepathy… annoying… that's what it is.

"Yes, bébé [baby] it's about the 37th wedding anniversary of your _fader_ and _moi_." Oh, of course…another party planning. But this time the reason is…well… within reason. Rather than joining in their conversation, he chose to be a quiet spectator on all this.

"_Alexia__ voir__que__ton frère__est__alimenté__.__Eric__,__nous parlerons__plus tard__.__Ne__crois pas quenotre__conversation est__terminée_ [Alexia see that your brother is fed. Eric, we will talk later. Don't think our conversation is finished]". And with that, they were given kisses and Sophie-Anne took her leave.

"_Lillasyster_ [Little sister], I've eaten already but I could use a drink." Eric said.

"Let's go to the pool then, everyone is waiting for you". Alexia responded.

They walked straight towards the French doors that led to the pool. Eric could hear a band playing some type of swing-jazz music. When they reached the balcony which overlooks the cascading waterfalls to the pool and the Venetian columns beyond the pool house, he took in a moment to appreciate the scene before him. It was a sight to behold.

There were clusters of clear and silver balloons that simulated bubbles. Candles and large white and red flower blossoms floated in the pool. Surrounding the trees and shrubs are strings of clear lights that were reflected in the pool, thereby doubling the effect of the lights. The area was also draped in some silver and burgundy gossamer wide streamers held up on clear nylon fishing line.

"_Hisnande_", that was all he could say.

"Pam". Alexia said.

It was both an explanation and an expletive. Right…Only her cousin, Pam can pull of something like this. I bet she's the one that has given Sophie-Anne the idea that it's okay to celebrate 3 kings day in this grandiose scale. Anyways, she's as crazy into fashion and style as his mom and his aunt. No wonder she's Sophie-Anne's favorite niece. They're like fucking maenads…

"I don't see any myrrh, frankincense or gold…how.."

"_Bror_, look at little centerpiece that adorn each table later…come on Eric, lighten up". He said nothing.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you're not getting laid." He watched her laughed softly at him and he just raised an eyebrow. Well it was unlikely for him to tell Alexia his problems concerning his quite frustrating dick…not bloody likely.

He led her to an empty table. Once seated he did noticed that the centerpiece was a small nativity set complete with Mary, Joseph, Baby Jesus and the 3 Kings. He just rolled his eyes. _Women_! A waiter walked towards them and he took a glass of champagne.

He knew most of the attendees tonight. Most of them are families and friends. Looking around he saw Cella dancing with his husband. Livia was on the other side of the pool talking with her mom, Pam and Aunt Maryann. His nieces and nephews were not around though since its past their bedtime.

* * *

He was taking to Cella, when he saw Pam walking their table. He groaned.

"I have a distinct impression who…I mean..err…what exactly tied you up cousin". Pam said without further ado. She sat next to him.

"I do have a good inference on that subject too". Cella teased.

Not waiting for him to give any verbal response, Pam asked, "So which month is it? Is it October, November or December?"

"It was work related, Pam". He said in a no bullshit tone. He knew that Pam was aware that he bedded a few of the cover girls of the BLOW magazine. And it seemed that Cella had become aware of this too. But he will not dissect his sex life in front of Cella and it's not like him to talk about the women he shared his bed with.

Pam and Cella just laughed at him.

"Yeah, right..I bet you really worked hard, brother". Cella was giggling.

He didn't dignify that statement with a response. It's not like his sex life is a giggling matter… if anything it was a sorry, mournful and pathetic affair…his dick..his life…he lets out a deep sigh.

Pam and Cella's teasing continued for about an hour or so and his somber moods begun to lighten up. He saw his father sitting at the table with his 2 brothers-in-law drinking some prized scotch. Calvin who was Cella's husband was a major distributor and dealer of European sports cars here in the US and several Asian countries. Gervaise on the other hand was Livia's spouse. He was a self-made man and a senior vice president of the Northman Holdings. He had form a tight bond of brotherhood with his brothers-in-law.

He excused himself to the ladies and got up to join them.

He hugged his dad, _"Ledsen pappa Jag är sen" _[sorry dad I'm late]. He smiled and nodded his brothers-in-law.

"We were just talking about you, what took you so long?" Calvin said and then laughed.

He sat down on a vacant chair and poured some scotch. "What.. 'about?" He asked.

"Well son, I'm retiring this year and…"

"Oh dad, you've been saying that for a few years now and yet you never did." 3 years...Godric has been saying that ever since he turned thirty. It's not like he is hesitant to take his seat… It's more like he enjoyed working with his dad.

His dad's face broke into a huge grin, "I'm quite serious this time around, Eric. Your mom is already complaining. She wants to go to Sweden for our _nth_ honeymoon"

Gervaise tapped his father's shoulder. "Dad it would be good for you and mom. You worry too much about the company"

"Yeah", he agreed.

"So dad, does that mean…you and mom…still ..ermm.." Calvin teased.

"Of course! Don't think just because we're old doesn't mean our sexlife is nonexistent".

Well…good for his dad. This must mean his problem is not genetic since dad can still 'get his freak on' with mom. Gross.

"Aww…stop dad..TMI." Gervaise said. They laughed.

"I can still get it on.." His dad continued.

"What can you still get on, _mon mari_" [my husband]. Sophie-anne asked. We didn't noticed her approach and when Dad heard her he stood up and gave her a hug

They laughed but did not answer the question. He smiled at his parents. For the life of him, he could not fathom how they could still be sweet to each other. _'I mean they are married for almost 37 years now'_

Calvin stood up and raised his glass. Oh fuck he's going to offer a toast.

"I would like to make a toast". Then he urged Gervaise and I to stand.

"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence…To Godric and Sophie-Anne…more lovely years…more love to come…"

"To Eric Northman…my brother-in-law, may you…"

"Shut up Calvin, let's toast"

"Hey I'm not yet done, may you give mom and dad little Northmans". They all laughed

"Nevermind" he grumbled as they _clinked_ their glasses.

* * *

It was 12:00 am and the party was dying down. He sat alone by the pool staring at the floating candles that are winking at him seductively as if taunting him.

He was again miserable as hell. He wanted to be here at this party yet he couldn't wait to leave. He felt like he was an outsider in his own family. Hugs and kisses were flying in all directions. In fact he'd been the recipient of many hugs and kisses tonight. He was very loved. But he felt hallow. Alone.

Ah, how he hated this feeling! What the fuck is wrong with him? It is very unsettling.

* * *

"_Bill.." Sookie said._

"_I don't know how too say this, Sook"_

"_What is it?" She replied. She hoped he would just spit it out. Would he flat out deny it? I mean those damned pictures that the paparazzi took can't lie. Bill and Lorena kissing on a beach somewhere…looking happy and content_

_She was angry but she couldn't muster the enough energy to manifest it. She felt like a pathetic loser… She just had an operation…and now her cheating fiancé is about to break up with her... _

"Sweetheart? Sweatheart? what are you doing here, alone and moping?"

Sookie's train of thought stopped abruptly. She looked back at the man talking at her- Lafayette Renolds- her manager.

"Laf!" She hugged him.

"Hmm…what's this…you're thinking deeply…you're not gonna demand anything right?"

Sookie smiled. Lafayette had been with her from the start.

"Oh no! I'm quite happy and content right now."

Laf just raised an eyebrow conveying his disbelief at what she said.

"Well I came here to discuss about your new movie! Who do you think will be a good candidate for your leading man?"Do you want Quinn?"

She snorted.

"What? you looked good together. What about Claude? He's yummy"

"I don't want to work with that sinfully beautiful a-hole…and he bats for your team anyways"

"Don't I know sweetheart! Don't I know it…" He laughed

She just pouted.

"Well you already said you'd do this movie/musical thingy…"

"It's a love story, Laf…and"

"And?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel like doing a love story…right now…"

"Hmmm…" Lafayette looked at her closely. And as if Laf has been reading her mind he said, "Luv, he is gone…"

She flinched but said nothing. Sometime Laf just really knew her too well.

"Stop pinning for him! Forget Bill. That _billshit _ doesn't deserve you. It's not like he's worth it, you gotta move on baby girl…"

She just blinked at him. Laf is so effing sensitive. Yup, she is still pinning .Yup, its pathetic… after all it's been 3 years already…

She sighed. "And who would I replace him with Laf? It almost seems like all the guys who are around me are either, gay, taken, rake, younger…"

He smiled at her. "Sookie, love…what's with all these conjured restrictions? It's only in your mind"

"Are you saying I'm mental?"

"No I'm saying, Date…just date. Who cares if he's younger ..go for it…it will be fun …"

"Stop it"

"Darling, there are plenty of fishes in this ocean. And isn't JB interested? Why not him? You'd be a gorgeous couple... I might even produce a movie for you guys… May-December: An Affair to Remember!"

"Seriously Laf stop it. I don't want a fling. I want a boyfriend. A serious one…someone who I can see myself marrying someday"

"You will honey and you'll have your H.E.A., but in the meantime while he is still M.I.A. get laid and have some fun"

She rolled her eyes.

"What? Have some fun! Give JB a chance, well any guy actually!"

"I've been on dates…"

"Yes…yes…dates…dinner right? Candlelit…? Then the poor guy takes you home and you kiss him goodnight on the cheek! Honey, you've been playing this, technically-I'm-going-out-and-dating-for quite some time now"

She said nothing and Laf continued he's seemingly never ending prodding to her nonexistent love life.

"You're not getting any younger…" Like she didn't know that

"You've got to give it up girl. There's an expiration warning for those hoo-has that are unopened before they're 30"

She gaped at him. How?

"It will wither…it will die… well not really but it will be all prune-y…and it will close up… surrender your V-card already! I know your still carrying it!"

"How?"

"Easy love! Open your legs then…"

"No! I mean how did you..."

"4th of July, we were drunk. After spouting out a lot of I-hate-Bill-the-doucebag-so-fucking-much statements, you told me and Amelia of your tight predicament…" He just laughed out loud.

"Argg, gross...just gross" She covered her face with her hands. "Please let's not talk about my V-card….I mean…err…my state" She pleaded.

"Look at me Sookie". And she did.

"Why not? Think about it! Let's be enterprising! We can even have a reality show about you honey! Hmmm… how about the Bachelorette: Celebrity edition!

Nothing.

"12 Celebrity Male Hotties vying for one gorgeous diva… who will Sookie choose to give her coveted golden cherry!

Nothing.

"Hmm…Ah! Of course!"

Sookie narrowed her eyes as she stopped Laf from saying what would be another teasing remark. "If I don't love you so much, I'll fire you, and find myself a new manager who wouldn't put me in some, 'Popping Sookie's Cherry Reality Show'!"

"Oh my cookie! You know I'm just kidding. Your V-card is safe with me" Literally.

Seemingly finished with teasing her, Lafayette voice took in a more serious tone. "Sookie, let it go love. So you've been burned by love. And I know that uncle Bartlett did a number on your trust issues with men" You have no idea. Why would I be so scared to have sex with guys for so long, if not for Uncle Bartlett?

"But not all men are like Bill or that nefarious uncle of yours. Be receptive for love and it will come. You said you want to find 'The One'. But are you really looking? Don't waste your beauty and time for pinning over Bill. Your goods are meant to be appreciated. Live Darling!

Is she not really living her life? She definitely wants something else.

A/N2:

* I don't know if the 3 Kings Day is celebrated in Sweden or France…or in the U.S. …really… I was just looking for a Christian holiday that is close enough to the New Year…and viola…3 kings day… January 6…the Northmans are not… uhmm… overly religious… but Sophie-anne is just that decadent and would love any excuse to throw the first party of the year. And uhmm…she won't be an evil queen bitch in this story…lol

** Uhmm the Northman's home was based on the 'Beverly House' built in the 1927 for Milton Getz. It was just so fitting for Sophie-Anne … 'coz it's über lavish.

*** Here is a better summary of the story:

Eric Northman could not believe that it's actually happening to him. Is he really bored with the hordes of women lining up at his front door? He is only thirty-three years old. He just probably have too much of the dating scene and the hedonistic life that he has led. All he needs is a break. A few weeks abstinence in all things worldly, that's what, his friends advised him to do. So he goes to his island for a vacation so he could relax and maybe revive his _Joie de vivre_. But he meets a mysterious woman there and his 'abstinence mantra' is shot to hell. One night in her arms and his hormones are back into action.

Meanwhile, Sookie Stackhouse is living the glittery life of a celebrity. But alas! Her love life is zero. She longs to be free from the confines of her chosen career without fears or reservations. She decided that a venture to the wild side is what she needs. And she finds Eric in an island, the pure embodiment of her dreams.

Yup…it's an Island romp...and more

**** And uhmm I'm really sorry it took me so long to publish chapter 1… for what its worth I have already written ½ of Chapter 2. The title is 'The Freakshow takes the Stage'

***** Please, Review? Thanks and Happy New Year! =)


	3. Ch2: The freakshow takes the stage

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M. I also used some of the dialogues from the Ellen DeGeneres show.

**There will be a lot of cursing…so I'm going to apologize in advance (Eric didn't have any decent fuck in two weeks…so he's quite ornery… that being said be prepared to read 2.5k words of Eric's whining… something's wrong about his gracious plenty, okay?) lol =)

***This is still sans-beta…so uhhmmm…there would certainly be a lot of errors… (Ick…especially the first part of Sookie and Jennifer Caters' interaction)…sorry. =)

* * *

Semi-Charmed Kinda Life

Chapter 2: The freakshow takes the stage

It was the most embarrassing and humiliating performance in a polo match. Alcide Herveaux's team beat them hands down.

He was cursing himself about his piss-poor performance when he entered the locker room of the Royalty Polo Club. There he was immediately greeted by Sigebert and Wybert's stupid faces. These hulking twins were sitting on the bench while having a smoke. Alcide was also there with Peter Threadgill. They were resting and drinking bottled water. All of them were looking mightily smug.

Sigebert teased, "Eric, man! Congratulations! Your team has established a new record today in the history of this club"

"The lowest score ever-for a team" Wybert added.

"They're right Eric! Damn it, it would be hard to beat that!" Alcide stated

"Well then…fuck you stupid evil twins and Alcide" He said gruffly. He opened his locker cabinet harshly. Then he removed his sweat-soaked jersey.

Alcide was shaking his head but smiling at him broadly. "Eric you motherfucker! Your shots today sucks! Have you lost your aim man? I gave you a lot of openings. Your foreshot on that second chukka, man, it was clear but you hit dirt instead of the friggin' ball! That should be recorded in the history as well. It was the worst shot by a pro in an amateur tournament!"

"As follies go that would be hard to beat too" Sigebert agreed and the three fuckers just laughed.

He scrunched up his jersey and thrown it at Alcide's face. "You shithead, your team are just lucky today, don't fool yourself"

Alcide chuckled, "Lucky, eh? It's Possible…but I have to tell you Bro, if it's just luck it would be a one time thing and not the whole game. What the hell happened to you out there?"

Possibly sensing his increasing temper, Peter elbowed Alcide, "That's enough bro".

Alcide just smiled at Peter unrepentantly.

"On the next game prepare to bite the dust, you fuckers", Eric warned. He just couldn't believe his shitty performance today. Of all the players in the club, he knew he was above them with regards to experience at playing polo. He practically grew up in a friggin' horse! He even got his pro status years ago. He was a superb polo player. Well, he was…at least before this accursed game. Now he played worse than a drunk amateur.

His internal musings were interrupted by the arrival of his team mates- Stan Davis, Chow _Lin_ and Maxwell Lee. They were all looking dejected. Well, _hell…_ if he was honest with himself he would say that all of them were looking at him with thinly veiled disappointment. It was his fault of course since he chose to play forward against Alcide instead of Stan and well…he failed miserably.

"What happened to you Eric?" Chow asked him hotly. Chow has always been the hothead of the group.

"The game was in our favor in the first chukka, damn it! You handed it to them in a silver platter!" Chow added.

Eric massaged his temple. He was starting to have a pounding headache. "Look, I'm really sorry guys. This isn't just my day okay? I couldn't believe it myself"

"Damn Eric your foreshot today was pathetic. Shit. Unfuckingbelievable." Maxwell commented. He was still shaking his head at my fantastic fail.

"Bro maybe you need to wear contact lenses since your vision is getting poor". Alcide teased again.

And that did it. He had enough of Alcide's ribbing. He also couldn't control the anger and frustration he felt for himself at the moment. He shut the door of his locker loudly.

"Goddamnit! I had a shitty game and I screwed up, okay? I fucked up big time and I admit it! So will you all give me a damn break? I am already the laughing stock at this polo season and I would probably loose the pro status in that friggin' match and I haven't had a decent fuck in two damn weeks! There's something's wrong with me, alright? I'm not myself. I'm friggin' losing it!"

"Fuck!" He said and in his frustration for spilling his problem regarding sex, he kicked his locker door.

Dead silence.

Shock was blatant in all their faces. He even noticed that the evil twins were gaping at him dumbly.

Stan stood up and placed a hand on him. He motioned for them to sit on the bench. He regretted his impulsive behavior right away. He would probably be the butt of more jokes after this. To admit sexual dysfunction of any kind was the last thing any man in his right mind would do.

The mood in the room had definitely shifted to a more serious tone…those of Alcide's especially.

"Bro what's the problem?" Alcide asked. He noticed that his voice was devoid of all its previous mischief.

"You heard it". He sighed.

Peter coughed to clear his throat before asking, "You haven't banged a chick in two weeks?"

"I have…but I'm just wasting my time. I'm not enjoying myself like I used to". He grimaced then laughed sarcastically.

He continued to explain, "It's cool when your trying to create a new record for sexual stamina but its hell when you just want to get off and you couldn't…not without a lot of effort…a whole lot."

"Uhh…do you have trouble getting it up, man?" asked Wybert hesitantly.

Stupid Wybert. How he and his twin Sigebert can run their Biopharmaceutical Company he could not fathom. Fuck, he was getting more and more embarrassed as each passing moment. It was a delicate subject. His ego was bruised…well battered actually. And he could not discuss this subject matter with people he didn't trust. And he trusted these fucktards. Yup even the evil twins. Who would he have confided if not them?

He was desperate. Something was seriously wrong with him. He was losing his virility. He was scared with what is happening to his body. God forbid that his cock would completely loose interest in pussies! That would be his worst nightmare!

"Nah, I've got no problem getting hard. I could perform for hours. But I couldn't cum like I used too. And then when I finally do…nothing. It's so fucking anti-climatic. It's like I'm popping a gun sans bullet. No kick. No hit." He shook his head. "It doesn't feel good anymore."

Stan laughed. Fuck he dared laughed at him at this moment? But before he could say anything to his face, Stan added, "I think I know why this is happening to you, man". He was now looking so smug you'd think he just discovered the cure for AIDS.

He just raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, why then?"

"Okay hear me out first. Let's compare sex to food… basically there are two types, the fast food and the home-cooked meal. I think that you have had enough of fast food and your palate is craving for some home-cooked meal."

He looked at Stan in utter confusion, "Stan can you be more literal? You are speaking in codes, man!"

"There was one time, before I married Isabel… I couldn't stomach the idea of touching another woman…It just repulsed me. I just wanted Isabel" said Stan.

Peter nodded at what Stan said. He and Jade was married for a year now. It started out rocky but they have worked out their differences in the end.

'Is my dick craving for a particular pussy? A pussy it hasn't even met yet? That seemed so far fetched', he thought skeptically.

"I'm not craving or pinning to any particular woman Stan. I have not had such attachment." He replied.

Completely ignoring his last statement, Peter said "It was the same for me. I know it sounds pussy-whipped but I didn't fuck around Jade. I only want her". Yup he is…pussy whipped… Jade Flower is a downright scary bitch. A _femme fatale_…

One of Alcide's brows shot up. He guessed that it automatically responded to the statements of those lovesick idiots. Alcide's face couldn't hide his incredulity. He argued, " WTF do you mean you two? Are you saying your respective wives are different? And you can only be solely sexually satiated with them?"

Stan and Peter looked at each other and in complete agreement both of them nodded.

"I can't imagine screwing anyone else", Peter said.

"That's bullshit, sex is sex regardless of your partner", Alcide responded.

"You made it sound like every woman is generic, Alcide", Stan protested. "Your being misogynistic, every woman is a unique experience but I do believe that someone special can give you something extra in bed. I can attest to that fact"

'_He could think of a lot of extra a woman with special talent can give him in bed…', _Eric thought.

"I don't hate women. In fact, I love them so much I couldn't live without them. Something extra…? I can think of several '_extras' a_ talented woman can provide, that would make banging them… oh so fucking special!" Alcide quipped.

The other men laughed. He smirked too. His brain seemed to be in complete sync with Alcide.

Undeterred by Alcide's wisecrack, Stan said, "You will never know what I'm talking about Alcide unless you made love with the woman you love"

"Yeah right", Alcide just shook his head.

Stan returned his attention to him, "Eric maybe your tired of the women you're with. Why don't you look for someone… You know what I mean…a woman you'd consider to be more than just a fuck"

Alcide was shaking his head. He lighted a cigarette and took a deep pull and breathed in deeply. "Eric I don't agree with Stan at all. I think it's more about your lust. If you can't feel lust, how the fuck will you have a erection"

"Aren't you and Wybert listening to me you fuctard, I can get it up just fine!"

"Gimme a minute to explain, you dolt. Lust is sex and vice versa. Lust would depend on what…well…on what flicks your Bic, right?

I nodded.

"Now…about orgasm. That's your problem right? You can't have a satisfying end? We know that orgasms vary when it comes intensities. It could depend on the woman your with, the environment or other external factors. Those things can fuel your lust which in turn will fuel your orgasm"

I said nothing. Alcide was getting so fucking clinical on this. Did he have a PhD on human sexuality that he is unaware of?

"So basically you have enough lust to have sex but not enough to push a great orgasm. I'll cut to the chase okay? It's not the women, its you… your brain is messing up with your libido."

Eric huffed.

"Don't listen to Stan and Peter. They're lovesick puppies who want to recruit you in their club. It's not the women. There's no woman destined to be 'the holy grail for your dick'. All women have the potential to be hot in bed, bro. They are all the same sensual creatures in the sack "

Stan chuckled, "Eric its Alcide's who you shouldn't be listening to. He's the one convincing you to adhere to his depraved and hedonistic worldview."

"Really Stan? That's your fucking argument…? Just don't listen to me? Come on man let's not mix Eric's problem with your _emo_ interpretation. It's confusing and downright misleading. Let's just be rational about it… his problem is that his sexual hunger is diminishing. What's happening to him is psychological in nature. The brain is the main sexual organ of our body. Sex is a mind thing"

"I'm not like this a few weeks ago." Eric said.

"Well we are aging. And.."

"You've gotta be kidding me I'm only 33!"

"Maybe you should try those sexual stimulants. I tried it once just for kicks. It's quite effective. I was horny for the whole day" Chow advised.

Eric shook his head. He couldn't believe that he needed drugs to enjoy sex. Him? He was physically healthy. He shouldn't be having this problem. He was still in his prime. He was too young to be sexually incapacitated. "I told you Chow. I don't have a problem getting hard! I can fuck from sun-up to sun-down okay? I can satisfy a woman till she's sore with it"

"But if your not enjoying it…" Peter didn't finish his comment.

Eric just grimaced when he recalled that feeling of hallow and frustrating dissatisfaction. It was a very strange and frightening feeling especially for him who had always enjoyed sex.

"Maybe for the meantime… you know… you could just pull it like monkey climbing a mango tree… I do" Wybert said in a mock serious tone.

"Wybert….! That's the stupidest _slang_ phrase you could come up for the word masturbate!". Eric smiled in spite of himself

"What? I watch Two and a Half Men…It was funny when Allen said it to Charlie"

"I don't have a problem jerking off, but fuck…that will be the last resort. What the fuck will I do?" he said in utter frustration. What if this is the beginning of his dick's demise? He shuddered inwardly. He couldn't bear thinking about it.

He looked at Alcide. Personally he liked his explanation better. It was quite sound. Stan and Peter's side of things are just too vague and confusing to him…and very _hokey_.

"Eric I think you have 2 options at hand. If you believe at what Stan and Peter said…well you should find that special someone ASAP because apparently this woman holds the proverbial key to your sexual satiety. Did I explain your side well, Stan?" Alcide asked.

Stan nodded begrudgingly.

Alcide continued. "My advice…? Eric you are too stressed, and you've had so much pussies…that its appeal has been lost to you…you need a break. I think you should abstain from sex and let your body build a craving for it. I think you have overworked and overused your dick. "

Alcide laughed. They all did. It lessened the tension in the room considerably.

"That's full of shit Alcide"

"I'm serious man. I think you need to slow down on sex for a while. Then observe what happens. Let's say you abstain for sex for a month. Then if things didn't improve… that means its time to consult a specialist" Alcide responded. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder…Cliché… but the same can be said to sex… "

"Abstinence makes your dick grow harder?" Sigebert joked

"No..no…abstinence makes your cum stronger" Wybert corrected his twin

"Precisely." Alcide concluded.

Abstinence, eh? From women? For a month? No way! He loved women! And he loved sex!

But it seemed to be the most logical solution to his problem. He would fast from pussies for awhile. 'Sooner or later his dick will crave its usual dose and then everything would be back to normal', he thought hopefully.

It was a tough solution. But he had no recourse.

* * *

It was past 3 in the morning and Sookie couldn't sleep. She was sitting at her kitchen table drinking milk. She was sulking. The events that occurred earlier tonight were too irritating.

Last month, Lafayette convinced her that it would good publicity to guest at '_the tonight show with Jennifer Carter'._ And she was quite reluctant to agree. Now she sorely regretted ever consenting to it.

Jennifer specializes on celebrity journalism. Her talk show solely features celebrity guests who talk about their work and personal lives as well as their latest films, TV shows, or other projects they'd like to promote to the public. Jennifer's show is '_thrashy'_ but very popular. She gained her reputation for her no holds barred type of questioning.

'That bitch'. She was angry at Jennifer Cater. She thinks Jennifer really came out of her way to embarrass her. 'They work for the same network for crying out loud! And they both host a talk show'

'I wonder if she jealous of _The Buzz_? Why would she be? Jen's show has larger viewership' .

The Buzz, the show she anchored was vanilla compared to the Tonight's Show. It airs every Thursday at 10:00 pm. While it does not draw a large audience like Jen's, it has a decent viewership. Like the tonight show, it also features celebrities but is not confined to it. Her show also features politicians, models, newsmakers, athletes, student activist and what have you. It was more of the Oprah Winfrey Show variety. Jennifer on the other hand was like…well…she's like Barbara Walters on crack…

'_Very snarky'_. She sighed. Maybe she's just getting too thin-skinned. Yeah, maybe she's just being overly sensitive. The nature of the show was to raise intriguing questions and Jen has done it well. Anyway she was informed on the nature of the questions that will be asked before hand. She knew Jen would be asking about her love life or the lack there of…she knew Bill will be mentioned… she knew…_yet_… she couldn't help bitching about it.

Still sulking, she recalled the earlier events of the night.

_Janice, her stylist gave her a classy 1930's Hollywood movie star look. She was wearing a long green dress and her hairstyle was very elegant. She arrived early on the set. After some briefings from the staff and some retouching on her make-up, Sookie was ready to face the Jen and the crowd_

"_Our first guest tonight is a Grammy award winning singer turned actress turned talk show host of the Buzz, please welcome our guest… Ms. Sookie Stackhouse."_

_The crowd applauded as she walks towards Jennifer's famous desk. Jen gave her a hug which she returned warmly. Jen led her then to the 'hot' seat. Even though she had been a guest to numerous talk shows Jen made her nervous. _

"_Oh Sookie…" Jen dramatically said. The crowd roared. Answering the audience Jen said, "Yeah…yeah right?" _

_Sookie gave them her megawatt smile. 'Let the beating begin…' she thought wryly _

"_Awwwwww!...and even though this is Monday today, right?" Like you didn't know…_

"_Yeah" the crowd answered._

"_You must still be recovering from last Saturday?" She was. Her concert last Saturday had been a blast…_

"_I am" She nodded and smiled. She knew that no matter what, that smile will be plastered to her all evening... 'I wonder if Jen can smell my fear.'_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm still not recovered actually" _

"_Yeah, yeah" Maybe I should start counting Jen's Yeah…yeah, right?_

"_You gotta be tired…you put so much energy to you performances every time I see you… that you just give it your all" Jen said._

"_I do. I do."_

"_Yeah" six…_

"_And when I get home…I'm like… completely lazy…"_

"_Yeah" _

"_I don't wanna clean…I don't want to do anything... but just recover. It's my job to give 100%... and I feel like…you know… I've been allowed to do what I love for so long… I love my job so…the least I could do is give them my all…you know...you do the same thing…" Sookie said emphatically._

"_We feel it. Well...yeah, but now... are you like me where you want to relax but then just after a short amount of time you can't wait to do something again?"_

"_Absolutely… Laf said I don't know how to relax. I don't like to get massages… I don't like to…"_

"_Oh! oh… I love to get a massage…"_

"_Well I don't" She laughed. "The only time that I can really relax is when I'm on a boat or an Island because then I have no excuse…I'm stuck…and all I could do is just take care of myself… eat good food…and I can't escape"_

"_I did that for the first time this past summer…"_

"_Really?"_

"_And I went along the Italian and French Riviera…and it was just amazing"_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_I loved it. But I thought I was in the middle of nowhere…and just swimming… and the paparazzi got me…I don't know where they came from"_

"_It's the craziest thing… they taped everything..."_

"_Yeah. I know, anyway speaking of relaxation…this conversation has been a breeze so far, huh?" Jen commented. Here it comes._

"_OOOOhhhhh" The crowd collectively said. Is that a warning signal or something?_

"_I know. It's been so nice talking to you…"_

"_Well now that we've mentioned your Epic concert last Saturday…congratulations by the way" She didn't, but who cares? Nah she did…if commenting that I must be tired counted…_

"_Its time for the juicy bits…you're sitting in the hot seat after all…" Bitch_

"_I'm nervous already". she didn't have to fake it… _

"_Why would you be?"_

"_Well…I'm used to be the one asking questions…" She faked a laugh. _

"_And now the tables are turned…" Jen gave- a what I could interpret as- an evil laugh. The crowd did too._

"_Indeed. So go easy on me Jen…"_

"_Well you know that most of the questions here are contributed by our viewers" Liar...liar…pants on fire…_

"_Okay let me read the first email. It was from Debbie F. of Jackson, Mississippi. 'Sookie I'm a huge fan. And my question is what do you look for in a guy? I've read in a certain magazine that you have hordes of suitors and you dated a lot but you don't have a steady boyfriend. Are you picky? Inquiring minds want to know"_

_Sookie wanted to frown. These types of question make her want to bitch out. Is it really a big deal that she is sans bf? Does that make her incomplete as a woman? This is the 21__st__ century, hello? I'm a woman hear me roar._

"_Ahmm, actually I don't have any specific standards when it comes to the man I date."_

"_Not any penchant for uhhmm…maybe brown hair…or cute southern accent?" I hate Jennifer Cater…_

"_No not that. Though I love guys who treat women with respect"_

"_Oh! A gentleman, eh? Wait since you're single, are you implying that the guys you dated…"_

"_Oh Jen hush…" She laughed. "All of them are quite nice"_

"_None you can label as naughty…?"_

"_I suppose they could be. Being naughty can sometimes be nice…" Gaaak. Did she just say that? Verbal Diarrhea Alert!_

"_I say" We all laughed. "So then if they are all 'nice'…and you've mentioned that you like 'nice' right?" She didn't let Jen finish her statement. She won't let her cast aspersions to the guys being linked to her. _

"_Ugghh. Timing I supposed. I've been immersed in my career these past years that I overlooked that aspect of my life"_

"_Oh honey" Jen gave her a sympathetic look. God! The woman is getting on her nerves. Zero love life is not an affliction! _

"_Well here is another email" Jen giggled. She shuddered inwardly. "The sender is Sarah N. from Dallas Texas, 'Hi Ms. Sookie! I'm an avid fan. You have an incredible voice! Anyways here is my question: Why are you single? Are you still in love with William Compton? I heard from ET that he and Lorena are expecting again. Thanks!'"_

_The crowd got a bit silent. Earlier tonight she was informed that Bill maybe mentioned during the interview so she was not really caught off guard by the pesky question._

"_I think its time to stop coining William with me. Our relationship was over years ago and we've both moved on. He's happy with his life and so am I. It's already a closed book...a non-issue."_

"_Yeah, It's past history" _

"_Indeed". She smiled at her. _

_Jen smiled at her too. Her eyes got that, I-know-I'm making-you-squirm, look. What a class A bitch._

For the next 10 minutes or so Jen continued to ask questions and read emails. At her last minutes in the show she was able to promote her new album and her upcoming concert. _'Sooooo not worth it'_

She sighed.

"Can't sleep Sook?"

"Amelia! Don't do that!"

"Caught you off guard huh? What's keeping you awake in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Chat with Tray"

"You should sleep Ames"

"I can't now that my curiosity is piqued… Is it because of that lame excuse for a show?"

"Yeah. She's a bit annoying"

"That's the understatement of the Year"

"Ames can I ask you something?" Amelia got herself a glass of milk and sat on the kitchen table with me.

"You know you could Sookie…anything"

"Well Laf and I were talking the other day about….uhmmm about life" She said hesitantly. "And tonight in the show…well…Laf said I'm not living it fully…and I think he's right."

"Hun' how do you define a fully lived life?" Amelia asked

"I don't know…I just want to experience living without fear…or regrets…or reservations. I don't like where I am right now…not career wise but my personal life it's kinda lackluster."

"I can think of a few things to spice up your life" said Amelia. She giggled and winked at me.

"Is it sex? Because Laf beat you to it" I answered

"Yup. Sex! Let's talk about sex" Amelia said looking very excited.

She groaned. "Not again…"

"So what did Laf said…?"

She debated internally whether to answer Amelia or divert the conversation elsewhere. On one hand there was one question she wanted to ask about sex. On the other hand… well she's embarrassed about it. Nah, it's high time to shove prude-Sookie aside. She wanted Amelia's opinion.

"Uhmmm…well he said it's high time I surrender my V-card"

"He did, huh? That's brilliant! I've been dying to talk about it for months with you ever since your big reveal last July! So are you thinking about it?" Amelia laughed. She smiled too.

"Actually…I do."

"And? Come on Sook don't kill me with suspense!"

"I'm curious about something…"

"Tic…toc…tic..toc…I'm aging here…"

"Fine… I'm scared…you know about Uncle Bartlett right?"

"May his rotten soul burn in hell for all eternity"

"So…for so long I fear for sex…or being touched by male actually. But …uhmmm…with Bill… it got a bit easier… a whole lot easier… he…ummm…he helped me overcome my fears a bit…"

"Did he, now? I didn't know that douche has some redeeming qualities… I'm curious though, why did he propose too you that soon? You've been only dating him then for 3 months…"

"Well…he wanted too you know...do it already…and was getting impatient. You know a small part of me blames myself for letting Bill get away…if I'm not too prudish maybe…"

"Sook don't go there… alright you understood his side… that's great…but let me break it down for you…he blamed his infidelity to you because you refuse to have sex with him… and he is fully about the reasons for your reservations… if he's got some decency in him, he would have talk to you about it"

"He did…we did…a lot"

"Convincing you or pressuring you to have sex isn't talking…that's him being horny, Sook. And that doesn't give him the right to cheat on you girl!"

"Yeah…I guess… what he should have done was to tell it straight to my face, 'Hey Sookie you're too prude for my taste so I'm dumping your frigid ass so I can eff Lorena!" she said dramatically.

"Frigid? Don't be so sure about it"

"We practiced a lot… I don't feel that '_heat'_ those romance novels often describe…I'm frigid… a cold fish"

"Oh fuck that douche! Did he call you those names? Don't lie to me Sookie"

"Only when he's getting too frustrated…"

"Then it's good you didn't end up marrying him…and I don't think your frigid Sook, I think he just didn't know to push the right buttons or he's not your type…I mean he doesn't incite any lustful feelings for you"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, my dear…"

"No, I'm serious Sook, finding a compatible sex partner is like looking for a great pair of shoes…you know…you gotta try a lot before you find a good match"

"I'm thinking about it… I just don't know how to proceed… and this is what I'm curious about…"

"What about it?"

"Since it will be my first…do you think I should…" She stopped what she's going to say. God help her! She didn't know how to phrase it.

"What Sook? Sometimes I wish I could just read your mind. Honestly, sometimes getting facts from you is a hard as pulling a tooth! Say it! "

"Okay fine! Should I do it casually or do I wait for someone whom I have meaningful connec…"

"Casual definitely!" Amelia responded eagerly.

"Amelia!"

"I'm serious Sook! If I could only convince you, I would dare suggest we hire a refutable sex performer to handle your first but I know you wouldn't" She laughed out loud.

"You're telling me to hire a sex performer to be rid of my virginity? That's appalling!"

"No it isn't! Your problem is that you put too much meaning on a fun romp in the sack! You shouldn't take sex for something other than what it is- a delightful physical activity." Amelia said smugly.

"Amelia! Is that your advice for moving on with my life or for acquiring STD?"

"Chill, my dear" chirped Amelia. She was astounded when Amelia stood up and kissed both of her cheeks. Amelia was smiling at her broadly. Is that her way of appeasing her?

When Amelia sat down again she said, "Sookie I'll say it again. Sex is a purely physical act." She declared. "Why shouldn't it be enjoyed for what it is? Having sex with someone you love is a great bonus. I'm just saying sex for the sake of sex should not be considered wrong okay? Actually it's when you sleep with someone you love that's when you risk breaking your heart. You stop believing on things…you lose faith. And you'll develop a boat load of emotional baggage- 'I gave you my cherry so don't break my heart…don't cheat on me… blah blah blah.' -you become so vulnerable"

"Amelia if I didn't know your relationship with Tray, I'd say you're a textbook commitment -phobe"

"I know right? Well… I have had my fair share of adventures before I met Tray… I mean I'm not saying he's the one but he's a great guy… and he's smokin' hot in bed"

She didn't know what to say to her. What she said put her in deep thoughts.

"So what do you think Sook?"

"I don't know Ames. Although I'm sure that no sex performer will be hired to pop my cherry"

"JB?"

"I don't fancy guys who are almost 7 years younger than me…"

"See? You're antagonistic already. Think about it first before you say no. I mean look at the pros, he's hot…his body is so lithe…yum! He has droves of ex-gfs and he won't be after a relationship because he's young…he is perfect to be your first! He'll be a willing fuck buddy- I'm sure of it! At least consider it Sookie? Please"

"Okay I will…don't knock it till you try it, right?" Sookie agreed exasperatedly.

"Exactly."

"And uhmmm Amelia, in the spirit of my new found epiphany towards se…err... life… I think I need a day or two to recharge…"

"Like a vacation?"

"Yup… in essence but I'll be confined in my house and your duty is to ensure that I won't be bothered during that time except in absolute emergency…"

"What kind of vacation is that? That's gotta be the barest definition of a vacation!"

"Well I don't fancy going somewhere…I just want to sunbathe, read a good book and swim in my pool"

"Sook listen, you'll stay in the house? Do you honestly believe that you'll be undisturbed here... even if I'm there to be on guard?"

"Be creative…I know you can do it…I trust you"

"Sook- no! Wait a minute okay? I have something to show you." Sookie raised an eyebrow at her PA.

Amelia left the kitchen. '_I wonder what it will be?_' When Amelia returned, a folder containing some type of document was handed to her.

"What is this?"

"Laf and I booked a special engagement for you prior to your major concert in March. Funny…but I included a vacation in your contract"

"What do you mean? Am I going to work while I'm on this vacation?"

Amelia smiled. "Nope…what I'm saying is that you'll have the vacation before this particular arrangement… normally it's the other way around but I'm quite sure that they'll make exception for you… leave it to me… you can even leave within a week… and dear it's going to be grand…I tell you…it's complete with first class accommodation and private transportation to the Viking Island!"

Her eyes widened. Viking Island! That's an island on the Bahamas famous for its paradise-like beauty. It was featured in a magazine several years ago. White sand…lush vegetation… and breathtaking terrain… She remembered dreaming of going there but she knew she couldn't because it's privately owned.

"But Ames that island is private"

"Yup , it's private but then you will be a special guest, Sook. Madame Sophie-Anne Leclerq-Northman will make sure that you will be accommodated fully by her island staff"

She gasped. "Really? Her?"

Amelia chuckled, "Yup, can you imagine that she's one of your fan s? She personally called Laf to invite you to sing at their wedding anniversary. And we got you a really good deal out of it too"

"How much?"

"Look inside and see for yourself"

Sookie opened the folder and cursory read her contract. When she read the amount she'll receive she was surprised. "A hundred grand for a private party?"

"Uh-huh. When Madame called, Laf informed her that your schedule was already fully booked. And you know what she said? 'I don't care, cancel her appointments. I want her.' What a prima donna"

Sookie laughed

"Then Laf told her that it would cost us if we cancel on an agreed upon commitment. The demanding woman answered, 'Name your price! I'll cover the damages'. The following day Sophie's PA talked with me and Laf."

"Really?"

Sookie was still astounded from what Amelia revealed. She knew Sophie-Anne…well not personally but she certainly has heard of her. She is the wife of Godric Northman- mining, steel and brewery magnate. Sophie-Anne was a French actress during the late 60's before her marriage. She was well known for throwing extravagant parties. She's a true blue social butterfly.

The name Northman belongs to the elite circles in the US. The Northmans… a very wealthy, powerful and illustrious clan…they were like royalty.

Aside from throwing extremely glamorous parties, Sophie-Anne was also known for her charitable works. In fact, she once saw Sophie-Anne when she was invited to sing in a fund-raising concert for abused women.

"How long is this said vacation?"

"A whole week my dear…"

"Really…I don't think…"

"No, no, no, you'll stay there for a whole week…you'll relax and you'll have fun."

Sookie smiled at her PA. She decided that it's time to stop arguing and just accept her pre-arranged vacation.

"Fine…you win…when am I leaving then?

"Anytime you like, Sook"

"I want to leave as soon as possible. No one must know where I am. Even my parents… I don't want to be disturbed"

"Promise… for one whole week I don't know any Sookie Stackhouse"

Sookie hugged Amelia. "Thank you for this Ames…"

"No worries Sook. Why do I have this feeling that this vacation will change your life in a big way?"

Sookie looked at her. It could be since she'll really think things through during her vacation.

"It could…"

* * *

It was almost 3 pm when Sookie woke up. Since she had no commitment today, she decided to just check her emails and surf the net. She smiled when she saw Preston's email. He was just saying hi and he sent her some photos from Italy. She typed a quick reply.

She was playing Cityville on facebook when an impulsive idea came to the forefront of her mind.

'Bliss right?'

She took her iphone from her bag. When she got her phone she quickly opened her phonebook... Looking at it…she only hesitated for a moment before she reminded herself that this new Sookie is assertive and will ask for what she wants… she dialed…it rung… a husky voice answered…

"Hello? JB?"

A/N2:

* Do you think Sookie should hand her V-card to JB?

** What do you think? Reviews? Thanks


	4. Ch3: The beach gives a feeling

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

** This chapter was so hurriedly written and unbeta'd… so there might be a lot of errors…my apologies…I really, really wanted them to meet already.

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 3: The beach gives a feeling**

**

* * *

**

"Eric I'm so glad that we are together tonight. I've missed you so much, honey" said Sandy, the daughter of Felipe de Castro who owns of several Casinos in Las Vegas.

A twinge of irritation flared on Eric's insides when he heard Sandy's last statement. Eric called her earlier on a whim. He's bored and he didn't want to be alone tonight. They were having dinner at Crawdad Ristorante & Café, a posh restaurant in LA.

Sandy looked ravishing in her itsy-bitsy black, slinky dress that showed too much cleavage. If only she would stop telling him that '_she missed him sooooo much'_. He found it so exasperating and phony. And why would Sandy miss him? Okay, maybe they had hot sex whenever they were both available but to actually miss him like they had more than active libido between them was ridiculous! He knew for a fact that she was also dating other men.

"Did you miss me too Eric?"

"I did call you", he fought the urge to sigh. He would be in a mad loop with Sandy tonight if he wasn't careful. '_Fuck'_

Is marathon sex with her even worth it? It's certainly starting to lose its appeal on him. Maybe he's really getting too old for this.

"Eric…I…well… Lately…I stopped dating other guys…"

Eric looked intently at Sandy. There went the miniscule lust that he'd been trying to build for tonight. Kaput…it just evaporated. "Why?"

"Because I want you, Eric…only you" Sandy said.

He didn't believe her. Not even a little. "Sandy…"

"I know…I know…okay…we are just dating casually" Dating? Is she delusional? Dinner before sex isn't exactly dating…a booty call…a fuck buddy…that's more like it

Sandy continued, "I'm not pressuring you into anything…I just want you to know…where I am standing…with this…with us"

"Sandy, I won't lie to you…I…"

"You don't see me in that way…we are just…having fun"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I don't see us other than that"

"It's okay at least you miss me sometimes right?"

I didn't answer.

"Will you still see me?"

"When our schedules allow it" He was carefully phrasing his words. He didn't want to promise her anything. He didn't lie to her. She knew what she will be getting from him from the start.

"That's fine. Did you really miss me tonight? I've been calling you and you never returned my calls. That secretary of yours is a bitch, Eric. I don't know why you haven't fired that old bat. She never puts me through…it's either you're out, or in a meeting"

That old bat is not my secretary. Ness Payton is my ever reliable personal assistant who will be receiving a big bonus tomorrow. Clearly, her ability to discern and obstruct unwanted calls is commendable. Discernment- the ability that the woman in front of him seems to lack…

And that made him wonder because he knew that Sandy is not stupid or dense…she has never been this pushy or clingy. _'I wonder why…I fucking hate mind games'_

"I've been really busy Sandy. A lot of problems developed these past couple of weeks" He was getting bored with this conversation. Now he fucking regretted calling her. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck'_

"A close friend told me that he saw you the other day in a bar hanging out with Yvetta Levandi"

And...? Did she expect him to explain? He wasn't good at explaining or justifying his actions. Not that he will. He didn't give a comment.

"Is there something going on with you and that starlet?"

This time he really sighed, not caring anymore if his boredom showed. What the fuck is he doing with this woman? He's just wasting his time. Or Sandy was just wasting time on him. She would be better off dating some other guy, someone who would appreciate her brand of seduction because he was no longer interested. The sex has been good but that was all there was to it. He wanted more.

'_More? Like hell! What more do I want?' _That only confused him. And confusion was an alien emotion to him who knew from the early age that he held the world in his hands. He was always self-assured and decisive. He always knew what he wanted in life and he pretty much do what he pleased. But now he was a jumble of frustrations both mentally and physically.

He needed to get his act together. He was becoming a lousy company and an even lousier lover.

He ended up depositing a very furious Sandy on her condominium doorstep later. He was thankful that the night with her was over. He heaved an exasperated sigh as he leaned on the elevator wall. No woman had turned him on these past weeks. He followed Alcide's advice to abstain from sex. He shoved his head on his job. He did nothing but work. Work…work…and fucking work…The results? He felt like he's losing his mind

Before, when he felt pressured from work he would unwind at Asgard-his bar. There he would either play poker with his friends or get laid. But now, all his visits to his bar did not do him any good… at all. He just felt more frustrated because he was surrounded by all those beautiful women whom he had zero desire to fuck. He would go home frustrated and angry every time.

How applicable to him was the cliché- all work and no play…

Damn, he needed a break.

* * *

"AH THIS IS LIFE!" said Sookie.

She was lying* on a hammock & relaxing under the shades of palm oil trees at the shores of Viking Island. She was wearing a fuchsia two-piece string bikini and sipping leisurely from her glass of four seasons while gazing at the blue green expanse of the ocean. The sky today was an amazing cloudless blue and not hidden by any haze. This was indeed paradise, she sighed contentedly.

She was feeling so grateful… she felt very fortunate to be on the guest list of Sophie-Anne's. She vowed to make the old woman's party a very memorable event. She would give her very best to entertain Sophie-Anne and his husband. After all she was being paid an obscene amount of money for a relatively small job.

She felt so good. The island staff treated her like a queen. The food here is divine. It was delivered to her cottage by the staff. She would have to spend more hours in the gym when she comes back.

The small cottage that she occupies lies on east side of the island. There were several cottages along the island and she chose the farthest among them. She wanted to feel like she's the only person in the world. She wanted total privacy. She wanted to relax and reflect without anything or anyone disturbing herself introspection.

From the staff she learned that there were other guests here. She was even invited to visit the Northman's villa which was built on the highest part of the island. She had seen the villa from afar when the twin-engine plane that she was riding landed. It was a huge Mediterranean house, multi-leveled with white washed walls and red tilled roofs.

She has not visited the villa but she will go there before she returns to California. She has not left her small but very cozy cottage. Sophie-Anne has hired the best architect and interior designer for the cottages. The interior was designed with furnishings that were classy and very tasteful. _'Zen inspired'_

She was also glad when the island staff didn't recognize her. She downplayed her looks. She didn't wear make-up and she's wearing ordinary clothes. There was no trace that she was a famous celebrity. She even used a fake name- Amy Carmichael…Amelia will sure get a kick out of that. She looks like any other guest unwinding at this beautiful island.

She felt so at peace with her surroundings. Here, she didn't have to worry about anything…not about what she was wearing…or about her appearance. No one would care. She felt free and no amount of money in the world can trump that feeling of inner serenity that she is experiencing now.

It is in Viking Island that she formulated her New Year's resolutions. She had worked hard all this years. Now that she's accomplished in that respect, this time she'll focus on her personal life. Thus she made her list of _must do's_ before she hit thirty next month.

Number one- get a life. Hmmm…to put it more bluntly, a sex life! She'd find herself a boyfriend… and romance… plenty of it!

She had a lot to catch up in the sexual department. _'But it's never too late to get started'_ she thought determinedly and with bubbling anticipation.

And the first part of her plan was already set into motion. She called JB a few days ago and she asked him for a date! She was so empowered by what she did. JB agreed all too willingly. They had dinner together and watched a movie afterwards. The paparazzi didn't even get a wind of it! Isn't that a good sign or what?

Okay that was too enthusiastic of her. JB is…beautiful…no he is handsome… and sporty and… easy going…but he is about as sharp as a bowl of jello… _'body by Fisher - brains by Mattel'_

She laughed when she recalled the ridiculous conversations they had over dinner. _'Oh JB thank God you are beautiful'_

And he was a good kisser too. She was still unsure of how to proceed with JB. She really can't see herself with him in the long run. Good looks, hot body and a presumably above average sexual prowess can only take you so far as a few fun romps in the sack. And isn't that was she's looking for? _'A boy toy…perfect'_

Now for resolution number two- get a bolder image. She really wanted to change her image. But she's scared and she didn't have the guts to portray sexy roles in her films. Usually she starred in movies that are romantic comedies. And so far only a hand few of them became box-office hits.

It's time for her acting to evolve. She wanted bigger challenges. She wanted to be recognized and respected as a serious actress.

She had been living the celebrated life of a diva, basking in the glittery world of fame and fortune…from the outside. Looking from within, she was a caged bird. Lafayette and Amelia were right she has not been living her life to the fullest. She has forgotten what is essential in her life because she concentrated more on her career.

She wanted more. She needed more.

_Fireworks_

Ah, she couldn't wait to start really living her life the way she wanted it to be. Free, fruitful, bold, adventurous, colorful, exciting and gratifying.

She couldn't wait to go back to California.

* * *

Eric expertly landed his private twin engine plane on the small airstrip of Viking Island. It had been a while since he last visited his favorite place in the world. He decided to take a much needed vacation because he had enough of his life in California. Pressures from work…his personal problems… they became too overwhelming for him. He was near breaking point because of his early onset midlife crisis…he needed his refuge…A safe haven to restore his spirit and to clear his head.

He got off the plane and when his feet touched solid ground, he breathed in deeply and smelled the fresh clean salty air of the island. A deep sense of serenity enveloped him. He has now reached his sanctuary.

And he was eager to see _Loki_. Eric loves to ride his prized Thoroughbred around the island. They have several Arabian stallions and brood mares here too but _Loki_ is his favorite.

Rasul, the chief security of the island approached him.

"Eric, good to see you man…it has been a while" Rasul greeted.

They shook hands. Rasul led him to a Renegade Jeep. He sat on the passenger seat.

"So how are things around here?" He asked

"Okay, I guess. It's quiet. Everything's under control. No problems at all. Sometime I wish some minor scuffle will occur to spice things up around here" Rasul joked.

He smiled. He can understand Rasul's side. "Boring?"

"You have no idea…"

"Do we have guests?"

"Yup. A few…around 20 or so…most of them were quite reclusive…I don't see them often…but the staff checks with them every now and then…so far no one is missing" Rasul laughed.

"Right. So is anyone in the Villa?"

"Yes. Your cousin"

"Who?"

"Pam"

He groaned.

"She arrived three days ago with a certain blonde broad, she's hot"

"Which one?"

"The shipping heiress, I think? What's her name? I forgot. You know Pam. I've lost count of the number of women that she brings here in the Island"

"I think the name is Belinda Shultz." So Pam is vacationing with her, huh?

"Yup that's her name-Belinda. Oh and Dawn Greene is here too, I remembered because we talked for a bit when she landed yesterday…"

"Really?" _Clusterfuck_

"said she's your girlfriend…though I supposed she deleted Ex in that statement" Rasul chuckled

"Well…if you see her forget to mention me" They both laugh.

Girlfriend? Like hell! They dated before…and yes…it was longer than any of the other women he's been with. She's a ballerina…and you know how flexible and bendy they can be. She was also the daughter of a close family friend.

"I bet Livia invited her - they are like this" Eric held up his hand, index and middle finger crossed together.

When they arrived at the villa, he saw Pam and Belinda immediately. Pam was sitting by the pool with her feet on the water while Belinda dozed off on one of the pool lounge chairs.

When Pam saw him, she stood up and walked towards him. "Kusin!" [cousin] Pam said. She hugged him.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Eric hugged her back

"Nice to see you too, _master_".

"Pam, errrmm… master, -.." Rasul said. They laughed.

"I'm not that bossy…"

"Riiiiight" said Pam

"I'll see you guys later"

He nodded and Rasul took his leave. They walked back and sat on the lounge chairs. Bobby, the caretaker of the villa approached them.

"Bobby, nice to see you"

"You too Sir Eric…would you like a drink?"

"Scotch please"

"Right away sir" He watched Bobby's retreating figure for a bit before returning his gaze towards Pam

"You didn't answer my question, Pamela" Bobby returned with his drink then walked quickly back towards the villa.

"I need a break…we all do..." answered Pam._ 'Well if that isn't vague'_

"So how long will you be here" asked Eric. Not that he didn't want her here…In fact…although he wouldn't admit it out loud she is his favorite cousin. He loved her dark and often sarcastic humor. Pam was also loyal to a fault

"I know right? I want to hang out with you too" Pam said in her most saccharine tone.

"Turn off the sarcasm brat" Eric smirked at her

"Then stop being a party-pooper Eric… what has got your panties in such a twist kusin?"

"I saw my dear cousin here" He gave out his most sullen look.

"Awww… we share the same sentiments then…So why are you here?" Pam stared at him intently like she's trying to pry his mind open

"I need a break too" he said just as vaguely

"You? Why?" inquired Pam.

He shrugged. "Unwind…relax…bask in solitude…the works"

"You didn't bring anyone though…that's new"

"Solitude" _Annoying_ _brat_

"Hmm…is it a girl?" Pam teased

He snorted. "What?"

"The only 2 things that concerns the mighty Eric Northman are working and womanizing… and since I didn't hear any major problems last time we attended the board meeting…it could only mean one thing…women…a woman" Pam speculated

Eric didn't answer. He shifted a little in his chair. _Fuck_ _Pam_

"Well, fuck a zombie! Eric I can't believe it…you? No fucking way" Pam gave a tinkling laugh.

"You have a potty mouth…"

"And you're pouting…" Pam chuckled

He remained silent and just gave Pam a hard look

"This is unfuckingbelievable, come on spill it"

"I want to see Loki"

Eric stood up. Finished his drink in one gulp and walked towards the villa. He could still hear his cousin laugh.

* * *

A/N2

* Everything is set…Sookie and Eric has reached the shores of Viking Island… Sookie was also done with her self-reflection thingy…next chapter…the meeting… thanks for being patient

**Click the review button and get a teaser for _Chap4: Those little red panties- they pass the test_ … ;-)

ciao


	5. Ch4: Those little red panties

A/N1:

* Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

** [snickers like a school girl] I hope you'll like this chapter…this is Sookie and Eric's first meeting…thanks for reading SCKL =D

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 4: Those little red panties-they passed the test**

**

* * *

**

Sookie discovered a small lagoon in a secluded part of the island yesterday. The place was so beautiful that she decided to visit it again today. She loved it here; it was like a small paradise hidden by trees and masses of huge stones. It was very private. She literally feels like she's the only woman in the world.

She removed the _sarong_ that covered the red bikini that she was wearing. Then she took her steps towards the crystal clear water of the lagoon. She watched the water as it came up to her tanned legs to her knees, her thigh, and her hips. She sighed happily. _'This feels so good'_. For a few moments she swam in surreal luxury of her secret lagoon. She swam back and forth feeling her body stretch with each stroke. She felt free and uninhibited… '_like_ _fairy…like a water sprite swimming playfully on her aqueous domain'_

After a while she got out of the water. She opened her tote bag and spread her big beach towel on the side of the lagoon. She sank down onto the center of her towel. Feeling confident that the place was quite hidden and that no one other than her was around, she removed her bikini top. She always wanted an even and unbroken tan…and now was the most opportune moment to achieve it. She took out her tanning lotion from her bag, and placed a dollop on her hands. She began rubbing her whole body thoroughly. After she finished applying her lotion, she laid down on her back, wore her shades and sunbathed contentedly.

* * *

Eric urged his horse to trot faster. He had just circled the whole island with _Loki_. He felt so hot and he wanted to bathe. He smiled, thinking of his secret paradise. It was well maintained by the island staff. It would be really great to soak in cool water underneath this heat.

When they reached the rocky part of the island, they turned in the direction of a shortcut that led to the hidden lagoon. He could see it now, a beautiful haven that enticed him like a woman.

And then he saw a woman.

He blinked twice just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. He was really seeing her. _'A water nymph'_, he thought. It was the first thing that he can come up with. This must how a fairy or a nymph looks like. The woman lying on the bank of the lagoon was like an image straight out of his juvenile fantasies. Her skin glowed under the sun and she had a body that would turn any man's libido into overdrive.

His dick reacted in the manner that he so missed.

"What the hell…?" He stilled taking a moment to observe himself. Fuck, yes! It was there alright! An undeniably big and growing harder by the second hard-on!

"Ah, dear one…!" he exclaimed, amazed at his reaction to a woman he didn't even know.

He smiled so broadly he could blind superman. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the exquisite feeling, the surging urgency in his loins, the swelling and thickening of his manhood. _'Ah yes'_

It had been forever since he felt this kind of arousal-swift, sharp, powerful and urgent. Damn it felt so wonderful!

He laughed. He looks like a fool. Here he was, atop his horse playing voyeur and relishing the feeling of an erection as if it was his first. Somehow it was true. It was his first good one in a long time, and how he indeed missed the feeling! He felt like a man with normal active testosterone urges again. He wanted to shout to the high heavens in relief and gratitude!

He stared at her prone figure lying there and his erection grew till it was a throbbing ache making his heart beat faster. Whoever that woman is, he wanted her! He needed her! She was sent for him!

He guided Loki down the rocky trek and towards his water nymph.

The woman didn't notice his approach. She didn't even move. That's when he realized that she must be asleep. He saw a bottle of tanning lotion beside her. With eyes full of curiosity, he let his gaze roam to the woman who was so uninhibited that she was topless while sunbathing…here in his small paradise.

She had invaded his secret haven but she didn't mind. Not one fucking bit.

She had pinkish skin, smooth and seemed so very soft. He ached to touch her. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly felt dry. Her breasts were full and round, tipped with delectable pink nipples. He involuntarily licked his lips. He imagined those rosy peaks in his mouth while he suckled her like a baby.

He felt an aching desire to mate… to bury himself inside the woman's body and attain sexual release. He looked at the juncture between her legs…covered by a small red bikini. It looked so lush…so tempting…like a promise for the assuagement of his urgent need. He could imagine being wrapped around the waist with those long shapely legs as he slid inside her slowly…achingly…

His lustful thoughts had made him unbearably erect and now it was a torture of the most delicious kind. He longed for this sensation to come back and here it was…like a raging fire rapidly consuming his senses.

He slowly got off from Loki and walked quietly towards the woman. She was sleeping like a kitten. He knelt at her feet. He forced his eyes away from her delectable breast and stared at her face. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Her lips were slightly open and they were full and sensual. _'Lips that were made for kissing and pleasuring a man'_, he thought…_'Ah those lips would soon pleasure him'_, he vowed. He stared at her reverently afraid to touch her as if she might disappear if he did.

Ah, damn but she was so beautiful. Her body was curvaceous and voluptuous and mouthwatering down to her little tipped toes covered in red nail polish. He wanted to lick those toes and hear her moan as he kissed his way up her legs and between them…Damn, he would explode anytime soon from fantasizing that alone!

His water nymph chose that moment to wake up.

* * *

Sookie slowly opened her eyes. There was a man leaning over her. A very handsome man…He was so big and masculine and his blue eyes were looking at her so intensely. This must be a dream…It had to be. She must be having an extremely erotic dream of her very first lover…God he was so gorgeous…beautiful…radiant…so perfect…the very epitome of the man she could only dream of…

'_Don't wake up…don't wake up…let him kiss me at least … please…', _she thought desperately.

"Wake up, my dear sleeping beauty" said the man.

The sound of the deep, husky voice awakened her fully. She's not dreaming! This is real…there was really a man looking over at her. She scrambled back and jumped to her feet. She moved so quickly that her sunglasses were dislodged. When she opened her mouth to let out a scream; no sound came out…sheer shock and panic has rendered her speechless.

As fear coursed throughout her body, she looked up at the man who was still staring intensely at her. But instead of feeling disgust and terror, she felt heat build up in her body as he burned her with his gaze.

Yes, she felt scared but the looked he bestowed upon her was so blatantly lustful that her body was reacting to it…not in the she way she expected… it wasn't repulsive at all… she was seduced…she was turned on…she felt so physically aroused…her nipples hardened … warm moistness spread between her now quivering thighs

'_Who was this man? How could he incite this __unexpected and unbelievable welter of emotions within her? He looked like a god…he look like he was Eros personified'_

She should be terrified but she's not. If anything this was thrilling her.

'_This wrong…this is so wrong…' _She blushed nervously as she tried to subdue a sudden eager sense of anticipation.

She broke eye contact with him in the vain attempt to clear her head from the haze of lust that had formed there. But it was futile because her gaze shifted to his tight white shirt… soaked in sweat… and outlined his well-defined upper body.

'_Oh God…! No…! Not there too…no! I will stop looking at him altogether!'_ Sookie thought forcefully. She lowered her head opting to just look at her feet which she deemed safest. And that was the precise moment she realized that…

"Oh God! I'm naked!" She shrieked. She hastily covered her exposed breasts with her arms. Rational thought returned to her in a flash. Anger also bubbled in her chest for the man who had the audacity to look unashamed after being caught looking obscenely at her . _'_

"Half-naked" the man corrected._ Was he smirking at her?'_

"How dare you! You giant pervert! Stop ogling me! Look away!" She looked around to see where she left her bikini top but she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" he asked…his eyebrows waggling as he dangled my red bikini top in the air.

"Yes, give it back!"

He chuckled, refusing to give the tiny garment back to her.

"You pervert! I'll report you to the security of this island! This is harassment! What are you planning for me? You a rapist, aren't you? Give it back!"

There was an unholy glint in his eyes that made her insides melt like ice cream. _Lord this man is dangerous_

"Tsk…you are blocking the view… lover…" The man said while looking at her now covered breasts. "And what a great view…by the way, I've never seen such perfect work of science"

Her eyebrows rose despite her mortification. "What do you mean?"

"Your breasts… they're perfect. They must cost you a lot…your doctor was highly skilled… they looked really real…and magnificent" The brute smiled. He was teasing her!

She felt deeply insulted. The man thought her boobs were implants? "My boobs are real you jerk!"

Cocking an eyebrow the man said teasingly, "Really? I'm not convinced".

It took her several seconds to answer. The gall of this man! Doesn't he recognize her? She is a diva! A celebrity! A multi-awarded singer! And this guy…this guy was treating her like she's common tramp!

"Are we gonna play I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours?" He drawled lazily, as if he had been in this situation a thousand times before.

A potentially disastrous but wickedly delightful thought entered her mind. She couldn't help it…not especially when she was suffused by a strange but exhilarating heat all over. She looked up at him and met his smoldering blue eyes boldy…like a temptress…It came out naturally to her…

"Why not?" She purred.

His eyes burned with intense heat. "Ladies first..."

She slowly lowered her arms that covered her breasts. They now hang freely in the air. She felt so bold…so wicked.

"They're real", she said, her eyes never leaving his. She didn't even recognize her tone. It was sultry, bold and full of carnal invitation.

"Touch them then". She suggested

He stared at her transfixed. She slowly smiled at him. She was a woman on the verge of self-discovery. A carnal discovery... The man in front of her was awakening her dormant sensuality… teasing her senses…inviting her to partake in the sensuous delights of the flesh…

She wanted him with every fiber of her being. She wanted to get burned…just once…just this once…

He cupped the full mounds of her breasts with his big hands, his long and strong fingers molding her soft, firm flesh, kneading gently. "Yes…" he rasped thickly. "They are very real indeed. Soft but firm...and so…exquisite…"

"I…I'm glad you like…uhmm…them" She gasped electrified by his touch. He dipped his head and playfully flicked his tongue over one nipple.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, as she arched her back subconsciously coaxing her would-be-lover closer.

He looked up at her with a devilish smirk playing in his lips. "Yes, I more than like them" he said. He proceeded to take one turgid peak into his mouth and applied a slow but deep suction. She grasped his shoulder as she let out a moan.

"You like that, my lover?"

"Hmmm" she moaned. His hands were very warm and capable…very masculine hands that made her tingle in sensual awareness.

"Is this good?" he inquired, as he sucked and laved the other nipple in his mouth… the blatancy of his question was making her blush all over… hot fluid continued to flow between her legs. What she was feeling was no long comfortable…it was disturbing…deliciously disturbing…

"Yes…" she said between a gasp and a sigh. Their eyes met once again. She stared transfixed at his perfect face…those cerulean blue eyes that sparked white with passion…those cheeks…those lips…

It was at that moment that a flicker of remembrance materialized in her lust clouded mind…she saw an image of a man…a man astride in a huge, black Arabian stallion… bare-chested… his long muscled legs clad in a tight-fitting worn-out pants… his golden blonde hair flying in the wind… his lean muscles rippling as he held the reins and rode the powerful horse…gracefully and fluidly…like a warrior of the olden times... She'd seen this man a couple of times in that famous beer commercial not so long ago.

'_She knew this man! Oh Lord! This is… Oh God!… this man is… Eric. Fucking. Northman!'_

She couldn't believe it. The man who was now tasting, sucking, and laving her breasts is Eric Northman. He was most the most talked about Northman scion. She watched that commercial a few times mesmerized more than once by his sheer physical beauty… he was a modern day equivalent of a dashing prince… a complete package…a celebrity in his own right…his private life a constant fascination of the public.

He was also a notorious womanizer.

She shouldn't… She couldn't do this with him.

"Uhmmm…" she gasped faintly. 'She'll stop him… this cannot be… not with him…'

Eric must have noticed the changed in her voice. Looking up at her, he said to her with voice full of authority, "Too late to go chicken on me now, my lover… We started this and we will damn finished it… understood?"

But before she could give any coherent response, his lips claimed hers…it did nothing good to her senses… she felt so languidly hot and weak with pleasure as his tongue danced sensually inside her mouth. She had never been kissed like this all her life! His carnality was overwhelming her. The man was treating her like she was some kind of food…he devoured her… sucking her like a delectable fruit… biting…licking…nipping…

His hands touched her breast again…kneading the twin mound…loving their weight in his palms…

"You are so beautiful…so exquisite… _min_ _alskade_" [my lover] he crooned to her while his fingers found their way between her legs. "Open for me lover…"

'_Okay, Sookie, time out! Red alert! You don't want this guy to be your first! Not him!' _screamed her prudish self but her body has a will of its own and right now it also screamed for Eric.

"Noooo" she tried to protest weakly…contesting what she said, her body opened for him like a bud of flower in a spring… blooming for the very first time…

His fingers reached the juncture of her legs. She held her breath…anticipation and mortification warred inside her. The urge to clamp her legs together or to open them wide clashed. She was on fire… her nipples became sensitive… her womanhood felt so full and so moist…

"I have been thinking about this when I saw you lying here. I wondered how your skin would feel when I run my arms over you…I wondered how you would taste…"

His very words were seducing her to madness. When he removed her bikini bottom, she did not protest. He opened her legs wide and before his intention fully registered in her mind, his face descended on the place that he had stroked. He gently spread her with his fingers and his lips made contact with her moist flesh…She moaned. The pleasure was so seemingly unimaginable.

'_Oh Lordy! What is he doing to me?' _It was so good…so decadent. He was licking her… he was tasting her essence… he was devouring her with the hunger of a starving man… he was feeding her senses making her body burn…burn till she was crying out with sweet torment…

"Please… oh please…" she sobbed as liquid heat gathered inside her womb…it was threatening to erupt inside as he expertly licked her with his tongue.

She was mindless now…spinning…dying a sweet…sweet death…

* * *

A/N2:

* Next chapter Sookie's _mizuage_…do you think she'll enjoy it? It hurts like a motherf***** at first, right? And it's Eric's GP. lol

** Will you give me some sugar…so I could make more lemonade? (chuckles) Thanks =)

*** Click the review button and get a teaser for _Chapter 5: A slip inside you_


	6. Ch5: A slip inside you

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

**Hi guys sorry for a bit of delay in posting… my only excuse was that a new story has occupied a big chunk of my forebrain recently so I got a bit distracted… =)

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 5: A Slip Inside You**

* * *

Nothing in his entire sexual experience had prepared him for this woman. Her beauty made him weak, her sweet scent all but rendered him helplessly needy and her taste… damn he could eat her forever and it would never be enough. Her body was rigid and quivering with her impending release and he wanted to be buried so deep inside her when she started to climax. He wanted to feel her sheath contract all around his cock. Hands shaking, he flipped the buttons of his fly clumsily, freeing his erection like a schoolboy.

"Don't leave me" she protested when he stopped caressing her with his tongue. Her soft cry of frustration nearly made him spill. She wanted him. Her abundant wetness told him how she wanted him… and he wanted her… and his dick could no longer wait to pay homage to its eager mate.

He spread her and guided the tip of his penis to rub against the mouth of her sheath. It was pure torture. She instantly coated him with her essence. "oh lover…you feel so good…so soft…do you want me lover?"

Her arms went around his shoulders in total abandon and he was lost. His mouth swooped down on hers as he lifted her hips and without hesitation he plunged against her.

She cried out and embraced him tightly but he wasn't able to penetrate her so easily. She was very wet but something was keeping him from going all the way inside her. She was surprisingly very tight.

"Relax…lover…Let me in…I want to be inside you so badly…let me in…" He crooned to her. His cock was only a fraction inside her. It was killing him sweetly with pleasure. She sobbed, her nails biting onto his shoulder blades sharply but he hardly noticed.

'_She was so small...Damn!'_ So deliciously small he'd die happy imbedded in her snug pussy anytime. But he wanted to be all the way in. He groaned, shaking with his need for completion. He gripped the back of her legs, raised them higher in his arms and forced her entry.

Something gave way and then he went all the way in. She bit him hard on his shoulder giving out a muffled scream.

It was too much for him to take in at the moment but he had been with too many experienced women not to notice the difference. He had felt it.

'_Shit! A virgin!' _

_

* * *

_

Eric cursed under his breath and gathered the woman in his arms. She had gone rigid under him. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" he whispered, kissing her cheeks tenderly.

She pushed him, "Get off me!"

He didn't let her go. He just held her tight. He felt guilt and shame. He had felt her tender flesh give way to his rough entry. If only if she warned him before hand…if only she told him that she had no experience…he would have been more careful…if only…

He wanted to shake her. He could have been gentle with her. Instead, he took her like a stug in a rut. He cursed under his breath.

He stood up after a few moments and removed all his clothes. He was so damn caught up with the moment with her he didn't even bother to undress! Where was his finesse? 'Blown by the fuckin' wind…The moment he saw her, more than a decade of lovemaking flew off the window. '_Damn she was in a class of her own'_

Her eyes became round as saucers as he stood fully naked before her. Her gaze zeroed in towards his dick. He smirked at her.

"No wonder it hurts! That's so huge!" she said accusingly. "Get away from me!"

He was amused. All the women who had been intimate with him admired and loved his dick like a pet. He was proud of it and used it as an instrument to pleasure himself and his bed partner… this particular woman however was looking at it like it was a monster and would rather not do anything with it.

He knelt by her feet. "Don't worry dear one… your body will be able to take me just fine. It was your first time… its only natural to be hurt… but you'll get used to it… we'll just have to do this more often… I promise… it will get better and better."

She looked aghast. She stood. "I will kill you if you try to put that thing in me again, you beast!" She looked around for her bikini. She found her thong and she started to hastily put it back on. He didn't let her.

Without warning he scooped her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her legs and held her firmly.

She shrieked, "What are you doing? Put me down! You p-put me down!"

He ignored her and started walking towards the water. She cried out again.

"Put me down! Put me down you brute or I swear…I swear…I'll scream!" she threatened.

"Shhhh…hush lover…do you want the whole island to know that you're getting laid?" He teased. He ignored her protest, paying no mind to the small fist pounding on his back.

"Put me down! You Neanderthal! This is harassment! I'm going to press charges!"

He chuckled. Ah, what a hellcat, "On what ground little one? Frustrated orgasm? Can we just have an out of court settlement? I'll pay the indemnity. I'll make you come next time my lover…then again…and again"

He lowered her to her feet. He smiled at her mischievously. It seems like he had rendered her speechless this time. The woman just stared at her. She was also blushing furiously. '_Good'_ he thought.

He kissed her forehead bringing her closer. "I'll take care of you lover…"

He led her to the shallow part of the lagoon and sat when he found a flat rock. He settled her on his lap. Cool water lapped all around them. He started to run his hands along the length of her smooth silky legs kneading gently.

She slapped her hands away. "What are you doing? Stop that!" She tried to stand up but failed as she was held securely around the waist by his arms.

"Shhh, _min alskade_ [my lover]…the cool water will soothe he pain. You will feel better afterwards" He whispered in her ears.

She looked at him with eyes blazing like an avenging angel. "It will never be better you jerk!"

He smiled gently, "Dear one, if it's the last thing I do, I will make you feel better. Much, much better…" He promised.

She looked unconvinced, disbelief clearly written on her eyes. "Hah! You obviously don't know what you're doing that's why it hurts so much! You're a lousy lover!" she said mutinously.

He chuckled, not at all offended. "Yes. I'm sorry, I am so damn horny and I rushed it. But you forgot to tell me you were a virgin, dear one."

She blushed, her face turning to a deeper shade of pink. She averted her face shyly and wouldn't meet his eyes. That innocent gesture almost made him position her above him and take her again. His cock was achingly hard, very far from relieved, but he summoned all his control at the moment. He didn't want to hurt her again.

He scooped up _palmfuls_* of water and poured it on her head. When it was sufficiently wet, he slowly massaged her scalp. "Feeling better?"

She glared at me and said, "I'll never feel better, thanks to you! I never thought my first time would be with a fumbling oaf!"

Again he chuckled, thoroughly amused. He hugged her. "A lot of women would disagree with you dear one"

"Hah! Such ego! Well not me…It sucked! You suck! You won't get any startling recommendation from me!"

This time he laughed out loud. Her candid honesty filled his heart with warmth. "Ah lover…you're amazing…'one of a kind"

"And men like you exist dozens upon dozens". She snapped.

His hands strayed between her legs, grazing her cleft. "I suppose so, but I'm glad I'm the first man to get in here"

"Your first and last with me jerk!" She replied as she started wiggling like a skittish filly. Water splashed all around them. She twisted, trying to escape her embrace. She managed to stand up.

He stood up and swatted her shapely bottom playfully before scooping up in her arms.

"Ouch you big jerk! I'll kill you! Put me down!"

"Be still, little one" Eric said in a soft but commanding voice. It seemed to have the intended effect because the woman in his arms calmed down.

They got out of water and walk around a big boulder that open into a small clearing. In front was small hill with a solid oak door. When they reached the door he typed in the security code and pushed it open using his shoulders.

He heard the woman gasped. "It's an underground cottage!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you like it!"

The cottage was rectangular in shape and compact. The small living room and the bedroom have a window wall that provides an amazing view of the forest and suffuses the room with natural light. It was like an arcade of a cloister; walls on one side, light and open space on the other. He designed the cottage himself and it was very private. He considered it his sanctuary. It was the first time that he brought a woman in here.

He led her to the shower.

"I'm not going in there with you", she said, stopping at the bathroom door.

"Relax dear one…it's just a shower"

"No…I…"

He silenced her protest with a soft kiss. "Just a shower…I promise"

They entered the small blue bathroom. Then he adjusted the water after turning it on. Together they stepped in the stall. The warm water felt good against their naked body. He gave her the soap, intending to honor his promise to 'just shower'. Slowly Sookie lathered up. He couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was so beautiful.

"You're breathtaking" He said.

"Stop looking at me" Sookie said too embarrassed.

"Never…" he whispered to her. Not when the suds caressed her firm breast. How he loved how the white suds slid down her body. How could he look away? She was a vision.

When she finished, she slowly handed the soap to him and turned her back. He quickly washed himself.

After finishing, they stepped out of the shower. Then they dried and wrapped themselves in large white fluffy towels and walked towards the bedroom.

He couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

He never realized how patient he could be in bed. He was so used to bold women who knew what to do and how to please him. This woman was different. She was shy, her movements were unsure and yet she was full of fire and curiosity. Her hands were even hesitant to touch his body.

But he didn't mind. She had never done this before. He was not partial to virgins but he felt some primitive pride that he was the first man. He would gladly teach her everything he knows with regards sexual arts.

"Lover…let me touch you…let me make it better… I promise to make you feel better…"

"No…you've hurt me already" She sounded like a little girl. Shit, his insides are turning to mush.

"I know lover…and I'm sorry… this time I will be gentle. I will just touch you with my fingers"

"Just your fingers?" she asked.

He almost laughed. Her naivete was so endearing to his jaded sophistication. "Yes… just my fingers…I promise"

He parted her legs slowly. Then he caressed her so gently, merely teasing the seams, before slowly circling her clit. That brought out a gasp from her but he knew it was not from pain. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uhhhmmm…yes…no…yes"

He chuckled. What a contradiction…

"Just promise me that you will not put it in me again" She said. She was moaning now from his touch.

"My what… my lover? My fingers…?" He teased

"N-no…your …that!"

He grinned at her. "I promise. Unless you want me to be inside you again" he said compromising.

She hastily shook his head in disagreement, "Not again, you won't dare!"

"Alright lover… just my fingers okay?" He appeased. _'Oh fuck, she will be the death of me'_

"Uhmmm…just your fingers…" She restated.

If somebody wanted to torture him to death, this would definitely be the way. He slowly inserted his middle finger inside her.

"Oooh! What are you doing? Don't,…oooohh…"

He stroked her inner walls slowly and gently. She contracted all around his finger. "Hush…just relax…just feel…I won't hurt you…I'll take care of you… I'll make you feel so good… what's your name lover…?"

"Uhhmmmm…Su..susannah…"

"Susannah you're so beautiful… so responsive… My name is Eric…say it"

"Eric…"

He wedged his body between her legs. The site of her sex was a sweet torture. His shaft jerked and throbbed with his need to penetrate her again and finally achieve release. But he wanted to pleasure her… make her forget the pain he had inflicted on her earlier. So he feasted on her sweet intoxicating taste, his tongue exploring all her moist folds, his finger discovering every tempting crevice. He teased her, bringing her close to the brink over and over until she was screaming and sobbing in frustration.

He held his engorged shaft in one hand and begun rubbing the smooth tip against his flowing wetness. "This will give you pleasure my lover…do you want it?"

"No!" she cried out but she clamped her legs around his hips, instinctively drawing him closer.

But he didn't come into her. He continued rubbing their genitals together, wishing desperately that she would ask him to come inside before he spilled all over her. He was close…so very close…damn…_ 'do I have to beg? I don't beg. Shit…but this time I just might…fuck, I will'_

"My lover…please…I want you…let me in… Susannah…please…" he begged like a dying man. _'If she said no one more time, he'd end up r… damn, damn, damn!'_

"Eric…"

"Please my lover…"

"Will you be gentle?" She said as she clung to him closer

"I promise…my love…I promise…"

"Then… I want you… Eric… I want you inside me now…take me".

He groaned and entered her very gently and when she tensed he kissed her breasts, licking them till her sheath contracted around his cock in invitation, and he continued his entry inch by delicious inch…stretching her slowly…branding her…a little bit more and he was inside her to the hilt. He had never known such exquisite oneness with a woman. It felt so right…so sublime…so fucking perfect…

He kissed her, plunging his tongue inside her mouth as he began moving slowly around her, stroking her slowly, carving his place inside her body in the gentlest way he could manage… but his control was rapidly deserting him. He wanted to move faster, to thrust deeper…to touch the mouth of her womb… he wanted to posses this woman like no man will ever do…completely…irrevocably.

She was thrashing now beneath him in total abandon, her breasts were moving enticingly with each thrust, her legs were cradling him so sweetly. His name was like a chant on her lips and it was all the encouragement he needed. He let go…he thrust into her with abandon, the muscles in his bottom flexing and releasing with every deep stroke. He was possessing her like he never possessed any other woman in the past. She felt so soft, so wet, so hot, so tight…so fucking good… He became harder, fuller, till it felt like he couldn't contain himself any longer… A warning voice shouted in his brain… _'pull out now…now…now…'_

He watched in awe as she shuddered, tipped her back and shouted out her orgasm. Her rhythmic contractions squeezed him…milked him…It was drawing out his own climax…he couldn't take it anymore…he lost control…

He grasped her hips tightly and rammed one last time… he exploded like a dam… furiously releasing his seed inside her. He arched his back and groaned helplessly at the exquisite feeling. He wanted it to last forever…!

He collapsed on top of her, shuddering in bone-melting exhaustion. She cradled him lovingly with her arms and legs as the combined throbbing of their loins subsided into sweet contentment.

* * *

Reality slowly entered his consciousness and with it his common sense.

He was naked… fully naked and very vulnerable inside a woman's body. He had carelessly spilled his seed inside her! A whole load of Northman's "little tadpoles" were swimming at this very moment inside her body, looking for an egg to fertilize. _'Oh hell! I'm dead'_ What the fuck has gotten into him?

He pulled out from her slowly and that elicited a groan from them both. He lifted his gaze to look at the face of the woman he had just fucked without protection._ 'Dum! Fane! Farskalle!' _[stupid, idiot, moron]

She opened her eyes and gave him a sweet smile. "Uhhmm, thank you Eric…that was…that was very good", she said and then kissed him on the lips slowly.

He could feel himself harden again. _'Holy what is this woman? His fucking libido was at her beck and call'_ Fuck, his dick was in love with her! And in spite of his sudden attack of fear that he might have gotten her pregnant, he felt so proud…so smug that he was able to give her this exquisite pleasure…

He smiled and then kissed her back. "I'm glad dear one…"

He moved to her side and snuggled next to her. "Hmmm" she purred. Damn, he was ready to take her again. But he had to ask first…he had to know…

"uhm…Susannah?" he said softly. He had to address the issue. He had never been so irresponsible in his whole life.

With her… only with her… He totally lost his mind…

"Yes?" she responded in a husky voice. _'Oh fucking hell! I want her, who cares... no… address the issue…the issue… you moron'_

"Are you protected?" he asked. _'Please…please…say yes'_

A few seconds past… no answer… _'fuck, fuck, fuck!'…_ She moved to face him… looking at his eyes she said, "Of course I am. I'm not stupid… I've planned to lose my v-card… uhmm… I mean I decided to get laid…so I started taking contraceptive pill a few weeks before I even got here. Don't worry I won't get pregnant… I'm safe…"

He sighed in relief. The scenario of little Northmans' born out of wedlock quickly faded. "I'm glad dear one… I like women who knows how to take care of themselves"

"How about you…? 'forgot to bring your armor, hmmm?" she teased.

He felt heat rushed to his cheeks. Damn, was he blushing? Fuck, he is! "I… uhm… I on the other hand wasn't planning to get laid. Not today anyway… but I saw you… and I couldn't help myself… I was careless… I'm sorry Susannah…"

"I'll take that as a compliment then…" She smiled at him.

"I find you so irresistible lover…" He admitted truthfully.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lit with happiness

"As a matter of fact, yes… And I'd like it very much to fuck you again…" _and again…and again… _

She held him tighter. She giggled as she said, "I thought you'd never ask…"

He smiled back, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…"

"Uhm, right now, I can't feel anything… my bones and muscles seemed like they turned to jello… and you…oh God, Eric… it felt so good… I'll probably be sore tomorrow…but I don't care…I want you again…"

He felt an alien warmth spreading in his chest. _'God, the way she made him feel… her effect on him…never before… not with any other…' _

Then she was kissing him… his thought process seized… her melting heat surrounded him… passion flared brightly between them… this was heaven…

He was captured but he didn't mind… he was enslaved but he didn't care… not at this moment… only for this moment…

* * *

A/N2:

* So what do you think? I know this chapter was all Eric's POV… I hope you like it though…

** How about Sookie? Do you think she's whiny? Hey she just lost her v-card… Sometimes she's like a toddler… you know…the way toddlers need to exert their autonomy [accd. to Dr. Erik Erickson]… and which translate to answering "No" almost 100% of the time… 'quite annoying really =D

*** Oh and did you caught that itsy bitsy lie that Sookie told Eric? Is she devious? [insert wicked grin here]… and uhmm…safe sex [always]… lol

**** Click the review button and get a teaser for _Chapter 6: And when the plane came in_

***** Thank you for all who read and reviewed the previous chapters. I wasn't able to reply and give teasers to some of you guys coz either… a. anonymous reviewer or b. disabled their p.m. feature. If you have questions send me a _p.m_. or post it on the review… I'd love to hear from you. =D

_And when the plane came in, she said she was crashing; the velvet it rips, in the city we're tripped on the urge to feel alive; but now I'm struggling to survive…_


	7. Ch6: And when the plane came in

A/N1:

* Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

** unbeta'd chapter… so there might be a lot of errors…my apologies

*** Ack…this chapter makes me sad… fairy tales' over…kinda =(

* * *

_Someone tells me: this kind of love is not viable.__But how can you evaluate viability?_

_Why is the viable a Good Thing? __Why is it better to last than to burn?- R. Barthes_

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 6: And When The Plane Came In**

* * *

When she woke up it was twilight. She and Eric made love twice and then they dozed off, locked in each other's arms. Eric was still asleep and she took her time staring at the face of the man that has been her very first lover. She could feel the traces of his presence within her body. She felt thoroughly ravished. So very taken… she felt full and a bit sore now…she also felt sticky with his seed.

The thought brought a warm feeling and a bittersweet longing suddenly sprung inside her. There was a very slim chance of her conceiving but she hoped that it would bear fruit. _'God please I want a baby'_

Her thoughts shocked her! '_What was I thinking?' A baby resulting from a one night stand…?_

She could see how the tabloids and the paparazzi would love that…

'_Sookie Stackhouse reportedly pregnant at 30!, Baby daddy for Sookie, guess who?, Pregnant Sookie speaks out, Sookie Stackhouse: Yes! I am pregnant!'_ she groaned inwardly. No matter how liberal her profession was, she was still born and bred from the South… and God what would her Gran and parents say?

But a part of her was exulting. If she were to be pregnant that would be something akin to a miracle. She'd be very lucky indeed… conceiving a baby was next to impossible after that ovarian cyst operation and/or the threat of another cyst growing in her remaining ovary. Being pregnant wasn't really part of her plan but if it would happen she would be grateful.

'_And wow my probable baby would be conceived out of a wonderful lovemaking… and with Eric! My God! She had sex with Eric Northman!'_ she giggled at the thought.

The Eric Northman… never in her wildest dreams that she ever thought to have this kind of encounter with him… he was way out of her league… they revolve in totally different worlds…

'_Oh Lordy…so, those tales about his sexual prowess were true after all!'_ She had heard more gossip about this man than some of the more popular movie stars in showbiz since Eric had dated a handful of celebrities and models in the past.

And some of his previous partners had been bold enough to dish out his exemplary performance… add that mesmerizing commercial to the mix…It just made Eric the favorite topic of women and gays alike. They were all wondering about him in a very intimate way.

She couldn't help but smile. She gazed at his masculine form admiringly. He was perfectly shaped in all the right places… big and hard and simply breathtaking. And he had been hers for a few wonderful hours… so thoroughly hers. He made her a real woman today and she won't have any regrets. Despite the initial sharp pain he had caused her, he was a very gentle, patient, generous and a totally skillful lover. He had introduced her to heights of ecstasy that she never imagined a woman could feel.

She traced his handsome features tenderly. She will never forget what they've shared... She'll cherish those intimate moments in this island forever. But that will be all… just a beautiful blissful memory… the end…

But then she remembered that she was under contract to sing at the wedding anniversary of Eric's parents. They would see each other again there.

'_I wonder if he'll even recognize me.'_ She didn't think so… she won't mean anything to him. Just some insignificant woman that he encountered in his island… a passing fling… a one night stand…

He won't recognize her in the real world. Well, it's not like she want to be with him in the real world either.

When she goes back to California...back to her real life...back to where she's Sookie Stackhouse singer & actress... and not some innocent Susannah or the reclusive guest, Amy Carmichael... she will… _'stop it!'_

Thinking about leaving him made her sad. _'Oh no! No regrets. No foolish hopes and expectations. No what ifs. This was enough. It had to be enough. A one night with Eric… that would be all… Eric Northman had no place in her life and she had no place in his. Period'_

God, why did she feel like crying?

* * *

She saw his eyes slowly opened. He gave her a sleepy smile. Her heart constricted in a mixture of joy and sadness.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." She smiled tremulously.

"Which cottage are you staying in?" Eric asked. He yawned.

She blinked her tears away. _'Oh no… she wouldn't cry on him... she wouldn't… that would be so… so… humiliating… and very cliché… she'll act cool… she's an actress for cripes sake…_ _this is nothing… he is nothing… act like it's nothing…'_

"Number six on the east side" She said. She was quite relieved that her voice didn't croak or anything

Eric sat up on the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go to your cottage and order some dinner. I'm starving"

"What time is it?" She asked

"Around 5:20 pm" Eric said after checking his diver's watch.

"Uhmm… then I guess the staff had delivered my dinner already… we can share or…it's more than enough… I think I ordered…" She stopped what she's saying…She was just rambling nervously. _'Maybe this is why I've only won the Grammy's… Eek… I'm such an awkward mess around him…' _She looked up at him and smiled a little.

Eric smiled too. "We'll see when we get there lover, if we need to order anything… I'm feeling ravenous" The way he eyed her made her think that it was not the food he was referring to. She shivered a little.

Eric got out of bed. _'Wow…that…that…ass! Oh lordy… how did she missed that?_' She gaped at his retreating back as he walked out of the room. Thank God he didn't notice her ogling his world class butt.

When Eric returned he was holding the clothes that they were wearing before. He also noticed him carrying her tote bag and beach towel. _'Hmm that was cute'_

He helped her put her bikini back on. He covered her with the _sarong _and then dressed himself. They went outside and walk towards a black thoroughbred that he fondly calls as Loki. He helped her mount the horse before mounting behind her

"Can you ride astride? You can sit sidesaddle if you're not comfortable." He asked her with concern.

She blushed "No... it's okay... I'm okay."

"Will just have to ride slow"

He led the horse away from the lagoon. She looked back at the secret place that had been the intimate witness to their lovemaking. It looked so breathtaking as the fading rays of the sun were reflected in the crystal water.

Eric kissed her hair "Don't worry, lover. We could go back there anytime you want" Her heart ached, for she knew that she'll never set foot again in this lagoon again. There wouldn't be any reason.

The trip back to her cottage was made in silence. Eric unmounted first then helped her down. He tied Loki's harness on one post of the cottage.

As Eric was securing Loki, she walked in the cottage first and turned on the lampshades. It gave a romantic élan on the room. She then noticed that her dinner was already served on the mini dining table. _'Will this be enough?'_

Eric entered the small cottage and their eyes met. Suddenly, she felt awkward again. _'What did anyone __say after the wild sex was over?'_ She was at a loss for words.

But not Eric… Eric removed his shoes and walked casually towards her. He had done this so many times in the past. He was a notorious playboy. It was an ordinary thing to him. While for her, it was very, very special. She gulped.

"You're not going shy on me, now, are you, lover?" He asked, his fingers lightly caressing her cheeks.

"No" she answered

"Then come on, let's take a bath before dinner."

He led her again to the bathroom and this time she didn't complain. She let him bathe her. He washed her thoroughly… his hands were so gentle and soothing on her body. She felt so beautiful, so cherished. Her tears fell at the beauty of it. Thanked God they were under the shower. She bathed him in return, memorizing every inch of him, storing everything in her memory.

Later in bed, they shared an intimate dinner. It was a prelude to another hot lovemaking. Eric fed her and he did something else that would forever make her think of food in a purely carnal way. He ate his dessert using her body as his plate, and he directly nibbled and licked her skin off clean. She thought her body would be too tired and sore but he made her so wet and ready she was shaking with desperate need to be one with him again. _'Ah, maybe because she knew this would be the last time they would ever make love.'_

He came into her so very gently, mindful of her tender flesh. "Lover, you're driving me crazy. I want you always...everyday...every night..." he began moving above her, so slowly, his hardness gliding in and out of her like a brand of iron wrapped in silk.

"Always...ah so good..." He kissed her lips. "Susannah...is that your real name? Tell me...I want to now who you really are, dear one...tell me..." he urged

She clamped her legs around him. "Shhh, no more names. Just love me...love me...love me..."

"Yes...there's plenty of time...tomorrow... you will tell me everything about you...and I will tell you everything about me...tomorrow, lover..."

She embraced him tightly, tears seeping from her closed eyes. Her body sang with exquisite, sensual joy.

Tonight, she was his and he was hers alone.

But there won't be a tomorrow for both of them.

* * *

With his eyes still closed, Eric reached for her, expecting to encounter silky smooth skin. He was hard, so achingly hard and he wanted her. He wanted to be inside her. He groped further but found nothing beside him. _'Where was she? She shouldn't ever leave his side!'_

He opened his eyes. He was alone in bed. Looking around he called her name, "Susannah?"

No answer.

His heart slammed so hard in his chest. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Susannah?"

He found no one there.

He quickly went out of her cottage not even caring that he was naked. He shouted her name over and over but all he got were echoes of his own voice coming back to him. Anger and worry boiled inside him. _'Where the hell was the blasted woman? Did she go back to the lagoon?'_

Thinking that she might be there, he quickly went back inside to don clothes. It was then that he saw a piece of folded letter atop the dining table. He felt his heart beat slowed. He took the piece of paper. It contained a very girlish handwriting.

_Eric,_

_It was the most wonderful moment in my life. Thank you._

_I had a really great time but let's leave it at that. I have my own life and you have yours. It is my sincerest wish that we don't concern ourselves in knowing each other further… _

_Goodbye and take care always_

_Susannah_

He crumpled the piece of paper. He felt a mixture of anger, loss, sadness and longing for the woman. He kicked his chair in frustration and howled when his small toe got hurt. He lost count of the number of curses that he muttered out of sheer frustration. After a while he let out a wry laugh. For the first time in his life a woman blew him off. _'I'm just some one night stand to her! Me? Damn her!'_

"Susannah…" he whispered softly in the emptiness of the room. The bed bore the evidence of their wild passion. Her little bites and scratches were all over his body and he ached for her so bad and he didn't even know who she was!

His mother would know of course or he could find her name and maybe some contact numbers on the guest list of the island. He sighed in relief...It was a small comfort.

'_Should I? Do I want to know her further? Fuck, she left me. I should just let her be… I should just leave it at that. But I want her… I haven't had my fill. Fuck'_

He dressed quickly, went outside and untied Loki. He mounted his horse and rode off to the villa. When he reached the villa, he noticed that it was relatively empty. _'Where were Pam and her not so new squeeze?' _

Bobby greeted him. He asked about Pam and he was informed the she and Belinda had left the island too. Bobby asked him if he wanted breakfast and he politely declined. He is not in the mood to eat. He wanted to find the elusive woman.

"Where is Rasul?" he asked Bobby

"He might still be in the airstrip Sir, do you want me to summon him?" Bobby answered promptly

"No, Bobby thanks…I'll call him". He went to the second floor and entered the radio room. Picking up the AN/PRC-148 military grade handheld radio transceiver (walkie-talkie), he pressed 'Send'.

"Rasul?"

"Eric?"

"Yes."

"Hey boss what's up?" Rasul greeted

"Are you in the Airstrip?"

"No, I'm in the security office"

"Good. Check the name and contact info. of the guest assigned on cottage 6…east side"

"Okay… Wait... I'll check it up on the log ...hmm... it was occupied by Amy Carmichael... no contact info…she left early this morning" answered Rasul.

He cursed. "Amy Carmichael? Not Susannah?"

"Nope, it's Amy. I've seen her only twice. The first time I saw her was when she arrived here… she was wearing some big shades and a baseball cap. She was wearing the same get-up early today so I only have the vaguest idea of what she really looks like… She's kinda mysterious... But I noticed that she did have a sexy bod." Rasul chuckled. "Why, Eric? Did you meet her? That was fast." He laughed

He just sighed. "No, I didn't… thanks." He said then turned off his radio.

He sat on the sofa dejectedly. _'Amy Carmichael… not Susannah'_ What the fuck was her real name? The woman was playing incognito.

'_And I wouldn't know her…'_

And who invited her to the island? _'It could be anyone…' _The Northman clan was huge. She could be his mother's or sisters' or his relatives' guest… maybe some rich man's daughter.

'_I could ask around but hell, would I do that? No fucking way'_ He could only imagine what Sophie-Anne or his sisters would say or react if he did that.

She wanted him to leave it at that… he'll leave it at that…

"Susannah_"_, he couldn't help moaning her name. She was like some fantasy… some ephemeral dream…

Her virginity puzzled him so much. By his standards, she was too old to be holding on to her chastity. He smiled like a fool at the thought. He had helped her get rid of it alright. His mind went back to the moment when he entered her for the first time. It was sublime. The slick tightness of her...

He groaned inwardly as his manhood stirred. He was rapidly turning into a horny teenager all over again. He felt renewed. His libido was back to normal. Nope, it was in fact rampaging!

He allowed himself to relish the fact that he was cured of his temporary impotence. He came three times last night… three mind-blowing orgasms. He doesn't have a problem after all. He didn't need to consult a shrink.

He couldn't wait to get back to the action. Maybe he would hook up with Dawn later, he mused with anticipation.

He was cured, thanks to one, hot woman. Susannah or Amy Carmichael or whoever she was, she was a great lay indeed. But she was right. They should just leave it at that.

He would think of her no more.

* * *

Sookie was sitting inside a 4-seater twin engine plane _en route_ to California and facing two ladies who were not giving any flying eff if she was a privy to their make out session. She was pretending to dozed off.

'_Exhibition, much…? Honestly, didn't they have had enough in the island? I sure did…'_ She pouted.

In fairness, one of the two girls asked if she would mind and she even invited her to join. _'Well Pam did…' _She rolled her eyes. Like she would just agree…or join… That Pam

She willed herself to sleep. She couldn't. Every time she closes her eyes the image of Eric pops up in her mind.

'_Pink elephant…pink elephant… pink elephant…' _Imagereplacement…_? _No use…

'_Fudge!'_ like the picture of some pink fluffy elephant can trump Eric's image… if anything the elephant's trunk reminded her of his long…_ 'no…'_

'_Distraction_?' Right… she opened her eyes a little… girl on girl action… great… well no… unless she wanted to venture in that avenue… at the moment she really didn't want to… she's relatively new in the field and this is just too much for her…

'_Eric_…' Her very first lover… the man who gave her a mind blowing initiation on sex… '_God_… _Eric'_ Ashamed as she might to admit just the mere thought of him was getting her… '_ack'_… wet. She sighed as she let herself remember the earlier events of this day…

(_Flashback_…)

She woke up very early this morning and the sky was still dark… it was 5 am. Eric was still asleep and was snoring softly. She knew what to do. She looked at him and her heart contracted painfully. _'She had to leave… she got to… they are nothing… this is nothing'_ She ached to caress his cheeks or kiss him lightly but didn't. She couldn't chance walking him up.

'_What will I say to him? Hi! Eric good morning… last night was great… good times! Thanks… see yah!'_

Couldn't she be blasé about it? Act like its nothing? If last night taught her anything… it's that she couldn't feign nonchalance with him to save her life. It's easier to run…

She got out of bed silently. She dressed quickly and packed her bag. _'Thank God, my luggage was small'_

It only took her 20 minutes to dress and pack. This is it… time to leave… She was by the door when she looked back. Eric was still sleeping peacefully. Could she really leave him without even saying goodbye? She hesitated. '_I have to… we're nothing… I won't be that clingy girl that he will kick out come morning… no siree… not me… _'

She breathed deeply. She put down her rucksack and left her small carry on by the door. She quickly walked towards the desk and grabbed a pen and some white parchment… It took her a minute to write her farewell. When she was done she folded it and placed it atop the dining table. She walked away… not even daring to look back at her sleeping lover…

'_Wait_…' She stopped walking again… she was just outside her cottage when a naughty idea presented itself.

'_It seems like I have cornered the market for impulsive actions'_

From her rucksack she took her iphone… she was nervous… _'this is borderline creepy'_ but she didn't care at the moment. _'Just a picture… one momento… a keepsake for her to look at when she's feeling lonely…' _She sighed deeply and went inside to take the shot.

* * *

It was chilly outside. She knew that she would have to walk half a mile to reach the lodge where she could phone for transportation. She sighed. Her ditch-Eric-plan suddenly seemed so stupid. _'What if there wasn't any transportation away from the island available today?'_ She was scheduled to leave tomorrow. What if there aren't any planes… or boats… ack… _'brilliant… Sookie… brilliant…'_

She'd looked so stupid in front of Eric… more blasted awkwardness… _'Oh hey Eric! I was just leaving you… but I can't… I'm stuck on this island… no escape for me… want another round?' _

She continued to walk towards the lodge. She has to try. It was probably stupid but she'll chance it. This island was affecting her psyche… _'right…blame the island'_…

First she had sex with a virtual stranger… granted he was sinfully handsome… granted that stranger was Eric Northman… still he is an effing stranger. Second she had unprotected sex… unprotected sex with a stranger! He could have some STD, oh God! She cringed. She's now panicking; the possible consequence of what had transpired yesterday was dawning on her. _'Stupid… stupid- Sookie'_

Last night she even welcomed the very thought of unprotected sex with him… she even wished that it will bear fruit!

"Eff!" She cursed.

Her brain must have been filled with some lust induced haze that she failed to realize what she was doing… _'stupid mushy maternal emo. instincts!'_

That had renewed her vigor to walk away from him. He was bad news… something to avoid… avoid entirely…

She was walking for another 5 minutes when she heard a vehicle driving towards her. She stopped walking and waited for it.

"Thank you Lord" she muttered softly.

The jeep stopped beside her. The man got out of the jeep and greeted her. "Good morning ma'am"

"Good morning… uhm… I was hoping that you can give me a ride." She smiled at him.

"Sure, where to..?" the man asked. He took her rucksack and her small carry-on and placed it in the backseat. She looked at the man more closely… he looked familiar. '_Where did she saw him?'_

"The lodge… wait… uhm aren't you the guy from the…err… the security?" She asked as she was getting into the jeep.

"Yes… I'm Rasul- I'm the head of security in this island… and you would be?"

"Uhm… I'm A-amy… Amy Carmichael from Cottage Six" She answered.

"Why are you walking? And with your luggage…? Are you leaving?" Rasul inquired. It must have looked strange walking towards the lodge when she could just phone for transportation to pick her up from her cottage.

'_Because I'm on a desperate need to escape the guy that I just had sex with last night'_

"Yes… I was scheduled to leave tomorrow… but I had a spur of the moment decision to leave today…"

"Did you have any concerns with the island?" He pressed.

'_Yes… his name is Eric… and he is a very big concern if you asked me'_

"Oh… no… no… nothing of that… I just miss home…" She hoped he would buy her lame excuse.

"Oh. Okay…" She guessed he didn't. Well it doesn't concern him.

"So is there any chance I could uhmm… leave today?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes Ms. Carmichael I think so… a twin engine plane is scheduled to depart at 7a.m. today…" Rasul explained.

"No kidding?" She asked disbelievingly.

Rasul chuckled. "Nope… In fact, I am driving to the airstrip now to talk to the pilot… If you like you could wait on the plane until the two other guests arrived…"

"Wow… I mean that's brilliant… thank you Rasul"

"Glad to be of help ma'am". Rasul smiled at her genially

Thank God there was an available plane… she was quite lucky that some island guests were scheduled to leave early today… _'I guess the universe was conspiring to help me escape Eric'_

They arrived at the small airstrip and Rasul helped carry her small luggage. She hugged and thanked Rasul.

She boarded the plane and sat down. She stashed her rucksack under her seat. She glanced at her watch anxiously… 6:30… another 30 minutes and the two other guests would arrive. They would leave the island…

_He was running towards her. When he reached her he cupped her cheeks._

"_I'm not ready for you to go my lover…" Eric said his voice full of sadness. _

_This must be some cruel dream because there was no way she was back at the lagoon again… back with Eric again… _

_But she could literally feel Eric's sadness and that triggered her own…_

"_I can't stay Eric… I can't" she replied her voice was too shaky due to the strong feelings that she was holding back._

"_Why not dear one… stay here… stay with me… you can stay with me always… we could make love here, night after night… I could love you…" Eric said with much conviction._

"_Love me?"_

"_Yes" he said. He lowered his head to kiss me…_

"Hello there…" a feminine voice said

She awoke with a start. "Ack" was all she could mutter at the blond woman who was smirking at her.

"You were dreaming and muttering something in your sleep… I hope it's a good one…" the woman said.

"Pam let the poor lady sleep…" said another blonde.

"Hi… ah… I fell asleep…" She explained

"I could tell" Pam chuckled

"Yeah… sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?" Pam asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah… I guess there's nothing to apologized for"

"My name is Pamela Ravenscroft and this is the charming Belinda Shultz"

"Hi! You are…?" Belinda asked brightly.

"I'm…"

"Not Amy Carmichael…" Pam said smiling slyly.

"Wha..."

"I was informed by Rasul that another guest would be sharing our flight… a certain Amy Carmichael… which you certainly are not." Pam said with utmost certainty

"Pam…" Belinda cautioned.

"She isn't. Belinda don't you recognize her. I thought you were a fan of her melodic voice"

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"No I'm just her doppelganger…" She answered in a low tone.

"Playing incognito, are we? Don't worry we wont leak you to the paparazzi" Pam laughed.

"I'm a fan" Belinda said.

"Thank you"

"I'm not a fan… but you look fuck hot in person" Pam commented.

"Pam… you're not flirting with her are you?" Belinda asked

Pam just raised an eyebrow. "Honey… I'm just appreciating the view… she is hot"

Belinda pouted.

Pam continued to stare at her. And it was making her uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm the editor-in-chief of BLOW magazine…"

"And…"

"I have a proposal for you… I'll contact your manager soon… it's Lafayette Renolds, right?"

"How…"

Pam cut her off before she could finish her question. "I'm the one who gave the idea to Sophie-Anne to hire you on their wedding anniversary…"

"Oh… I guess… uhm… thank you…"

"You're welcome…so did you enjoy your stay in the island?" Pam asked her eyes alight with unconcealed mirth.

"Yeah, I did… it was great…" She said not wanting to explain.

"Was it also great with Eric?" Pam said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what?"She spluttered.

"You where muttering his name on your sleep..._Eric…ohh Eric…_"

She blushed furiously. She wanted to evaporate on the spot.

"Good times…" Pam winked at her.

"Naughty" Belinda gave a soft laugh before kissing Pam.

This would be a long flight back home…

* * *

A/N2:

* Your reviews will make me happy… you know what to do… =D

** Click the review button and get a teaser for _Chap7: I wish I could go back there_


	8. Ch7: I wish I could go back there

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

** Unbeta'd chapter… so there might be a lot of errors…my apologies

_"Sookie, my little bullet-sucker"  
"Eric, my big bullshitter"_

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 7: I wish I could go back there**

**

* * *

**

"_Eric?" She asked when she noticed him walked in carrying a small covered dish. "What's that?" _

_He smiled mischievously as he uncovered the plate to reveal bowl of strawberries and its chocolate dip. "Dessert..." He answered_

"_Oh… that looks yummy…" She commented. _

"_So do you" he added and she smiled at him. She blushed and her pulse sped as anticipation builds up inside her._

"_Open your mouth lover" Eric said while dipping a strawberry in chocolate. She heeded to his command and opened her mouth. _

"_Bite" He brought the strawberry in her mouth. As her lips closed around the fruit he brushed his thumbs over her lips sending a small jolt of electricity right to her core. She moaned as the sweet juice mixed with chocolate touched her palate._

"_Is it good?" She nodded as she couldn't find her ability to string coherent words. She licked her lower lips._

_Eric groaned. He lowered his mouth in hers and claimed her lips. "Hmm… delicious" He fed her two more times before she stopped him._

"_My turn to feed lover"_

"_D-do you wish me to feed you?" She asked breathlessly_

"_No I want to feed from you" He guided her to lie down. He removed the blanket that was covering her. She was now lying naked on the bed… fully exposed to his predatory gaze… _

"_Eric!"_

"_Relax lover…" He took the bowl of melted Belgian chocolate and upended it, __carefully drizzling it over her beaded nipples, down her stomach, between her thighs. She almost hyperventilated with arousal._

"_Good enough to eat" he remarked_

"_Uhm… that… that may not be hygienic…"_

_He gave out a loud laugh. "Ahh…You'll never cease to amaze me min alskade… shhh, let me…"_

_The bed creaked under his weight, as he lay down next to her. She tensed in anticipation, and then he brought his lips to her breast… his tongue flicking against one nipple… laving it… cleaning the chocolate of her._

"_Eric…" _

_Her body writhed with pleasure… her back arching to move closer to him. He turned to the other breast and tasted her again. _

_He followed the chocolaty trail down her body with his lips, leaving prickles of excitement in his wake._

_Then he licked her belly… setting her body on fire… __Lower and lower he went, his tongue leading the way, dipping down, licking her skin clean and coming closer—so much closer—to where she wanted to feel him…_

_He was there…his mouth found her clit between her thighs. Sweetly, he licked the chocolate from the heated flesh, at first gentle, and then increasing the pressure. She jerked, her body bucking with each stroke of his tongue._

_She could feel the climax building inside her, and her thighs locked over his shoulders, keeping him__tight against her. His mouth increased, sucking almost painfully now, pulling her deeper and deeper into the vortex of passion.__ She curled her fingers in his hair silently urging him not to stop. She was close, her body already primed, and he played her with sweet intensity, taking her to the brink, then pulling back until she really and truly thought that she would go crazy. _

"_Please Eric…I'm so close…please baby" she pleaded. He sucked and licked her clit a few times more and she couldn't contain the pressure building inside her womb any longer… her world exploded._

_

* * *

_

"Hello-o-o, earth to Sookie… earth to Sookie!"

"Yeah I'm back… sorry about that Ames" She smiled apologetically

"Have you zoned out to lala land again?"

She nodded burst into giggles, "Sorry… yeah I did"

"it's that good?" Amelia asked

"Indeed" She responded grin plastered in her face

"That must be one heck of a happy place Sook… girl you've got to spill… I want details on that vacation"

"I don't know where to start… it was great vacation Ames"

It was four days since she left Viking Island. She was now back in California… back to the real world. The moment a signal appeared in her iphone and that she was relatively alone, she called her Gynecologist- Dr. Ludwig to schedule an STD panel. She went to her office the next day to be tested. She was informed that the results would be released within 48 hours. This morning Dr. Ludwig called and gave her the good news. She sighed in relief. Although she told her to go back for another STD panel next month as some infections do not appear very early on the test.

She will also be taking a pregnancy test a week from now. She was stomping her hope on this one to prevent herself from being terribly frustrated when the test results turned out negative.

Now that she's back, she debated with herself whether to call JB or not. She did promise him to call once she got back but she has some reservations about it. On one hand it would not be fair to continue dating JB since she was still clearly hung up with Eric. On the other hand, it isn't like she and JB have something serious going on… it will be more of a mutual, no-strings-attached thing, so why would she care if she still has a thing with Eric?

In the end she decided to call him and inform him that she's back. She will not keep him waiting though and she'll tell him that she couldn't date right now. It's the right thing, she convinced herself, since she's undecided...

Preston, who was still abroad for his film, called her and she told him about what happened. She smiled when she remembered him throwing phrases like…_ 'that is just stupid Stackhouse- really you pulled a Julia-esque runaway bride move?... grow a brain- unprotected sex honestly? and her favorite… what the fuck is wrong with you darling?'_

If it wasn't Preston she would have been greatly offended. But it was Preston- her best friend since college. That's just how she and Preston talk… there is almost nothing that they don't talk about and don't call each others bullshit on. She didn't tell him it was Eric though… for now that will be her secret...

For more than an hour they talked about her vacation, the plans she made there, and the possible consequences of what she did. She cried a little when she admitted to Preston, how attracted she was at Eric, how she missed him and how stupid that made her feel. Preston acknowledged how she felt by saying some well meant, _'that must be hard… I understood…' _statements. He even offered to fly to the states this weekend to see her… a plan she almost agreed upon… but declined as she knew how busy Preston was with this new film.

She remembered asking him why he felt so attached to Eric and he explained that there are possible reasons for such attachment citing, _'one- he is your first, two- you said it was great and he was very considerate, three- you wanted more but resisted'_. His third reason evoked a vehement refusal on her part and Preston was quick to call her bullshit saying, _'stop floating in river d' Nile darling you're in the US not Egypt; who wouldn't want that guy if he is as awesome as you've described? Wanting more out of it is nothing to be ashamed of'._

When she refuted his statement by saying she isn't ashamed; Preston quickly retorted that he understood that she didn't want to expect anything more from him which is good since she's being realistic about it… and not viewing the entire thing through _'rose-colored glasses'_… but that doesn't mean that her I-want-more feelings are not there only that they are not in agreement with her logic.

That silenced her for a while. Preston also had his smart ass moment when he said that she is displaying a classic defense mechanism called _intellectualization_ and promptly defined the said word like he'd somehow swallowed a Psych textbook authored by Freud. She responded by saying he could shove his psycho-babble crap to where the sun don't shine and asked when he'd become her shrink. That got a laugh from Preston and he reminded her by saying, that he'd been taking a few online courses in Psychology and asked if she forgot about it or has just been pretending to listen him when he told her. She faked being offended and Preston told her to stop bullshitting him. That got a laugh out of both of them.

Her mood began to lighten as they continued their light banter. She felt great… she felt a whole loads better after talking to her best friend.

He gave her some more advice. She really liked what he said that it's okay to have some mixed feelings about Eric and what he meant for her. He also told her that although she has not been logically acknowledging Eric's loss her heart does. And she would have to deal with that and come to terms with it… and that only time and her acceptance of the loss will quiet it.

She told him that she knew that he is employing more psych-mojo on her, that it was really helping and she thanked him whole-heartedly. He snorted at that and told her that it was his job as her best friend but said that he would have to start charging her by the hour since it was an overseas phone call. She laughed and remarked that no one would believe her if she told anyone what a penny-pinching-tightwad-slash-unlicensed-shrink, that Preston Pardloe, the famous A-list celebrity is.

After talking about her predicaments non-stop for almost three hours, he in turn told her about his recent activities and other mundane stuffs about Italy. He invited her to visit if her schedule permits it and she told him she would arrange it with Amelia. They ended the call with their customary exchange of _'I love you's, you take care and keep in touch more often'._

She slept better that night than the other previous nights. Of course she dreamt of Eric but this time instead of being annoyed and whiny that she's all hot and bothered from her dream, she took a long warm shower and just accepted the fact that her libido would be not be quieting for a while. She knew that her whole body was still humming from a recent memorable sexual indulgence. She would just have to take matters with her own hands and that made it _infinitely_ '_loads_ _better_. She giggled.

* * *

"Fuck me sideways! Sookie?" Amelia touched her forehead and that startled her yet again. She smiled sheepishly at her PA.

"Sorry Ames"

"Are you sick or something? You are in stupor for a while! Maybe you've caught some bug in that Island… I should call…"

"Stupor…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's in your word-for-the-day calendar. You've not been aware of anything for a few minutes there…"

"I'm just thinking about Preston… Ames we talked for more than three hours last night so I'm…"

"Do you need coffee?" Amelia asked.

"No, I'm good… where is Janice?"

"On her way… she'll be here in about 5 minutes… are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Ames… 'told you I just zoned off to lala land for a while… I'm really sorry… I promise to be a better company this time" She reassured her.

"Tell me… please" Amelia pleaded

"My vacation?" She clarified.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I will let's just wait for Laf and then we can talk about it at the house later" She sighed dreamily as an image of a gorgeous, naked man entered her-mind again traitorously.

Amelia pouted. "Okay, but you better spill all the details… I know it's that good if it got you all _dreamy and moan-y_" That made Amelia laughed out loud.

She blushed. "I moaned? Seriously...?"

* * *

Their conversation halted with the arrival of Janice, her make-up artist and hair dresser.

"How was your vacation Sook?" asked Janice as she walked-in carrying some tabloid magazine.

"Wonderful… Just wonderful… hun." She replied. She kissed both of her cheeks

"That's good… you look good…And my…my… what a great tan too. What did you do in the island? Did you indulge yourself in seafoods and coconuts… you are positively glowing!" Janice remarked fondly.

She smiled mischievously "Yes, among other things. I had a great time…Really great time." Amelia was looking at her pleadingly but knew that her question will have to be addressed later.

So with that, Amelia sat on the sofa, burrowed the tabloid that Janice brought and contented herself by perusing its contents.

Janice was looking at her appreciatively walking around her like she was some piece of item that she was considering to buy. "So, what look will you go for today? I was thinking I'd give some classic vamp look. Would you like some ala-Brigitte Bardot hairdo? Young seductive look… with fuck-me-red pouting lips?"

She raised an eyebrow at her make-up artist. Normally she would reply with a resounding no. However she remembered her promise to herself to be more open and accepting of new things.

"That's right, Janice! Her look has been plain and safe for the past three years. It's so tame and boring… give her that look and let's see if it'll look good on her. She badly needs a make-over" Amelia remarked.

She laughed and the two starred at her with their mouth hanging open. Clearly they had expected her to angry or at least annoyed.

"Pick your jaws off the floor guys" She smirked. "Yeah, Amelia's right Jan I think I really need a make over, Lord knows I've been sticking with that forever safe look for so long"

"Is she sick?" Janice asked Amelia confused. She placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at her closer. She met her gaze. Now she's annoyed at their overreaction.

"Sookie, what did you take in that Island? Did the staff feed you some weird food… mushrooms perhaps?"

She blushed when she remembered what she took during her last day at Viking Island. _'Nope… definitely not thinking about that right now'_ Sookie swatted Janice hands and glared at her make-up artist. Amelia snickered. "You two cut it off and stop making fun at me. So what about this ala-B.B. thing, do you think it would fit me?"

"Oh yes hun! It will make you look vamp, Sookie! Tousled hair, with dark mysterious eyes with red… red kiss-me-hard-lips! Feel!"

She pouted slightly… 'clearly a bit nervous that instead of looking vamp, Janice would make her look like a vampire clad hooker. She would have to not rely on how her make-up artist described it…

She nodded her head in agreement. "We'll just have to see and test how I'll look on it… before the taping"

"You're not going to berate me that I'm going to ruin your class, sophisticated and no-nonsense image?" Janice asked disbelievingly.

"You've mastered my line huh?" She smiled.

"Clearly…"

"Then Janice, you'll plead to make Sookie's look a bit more daring… and complain more that her forever safe look is just an insult to your well-honed skills… you'll even throw in your degree in cosmetology and hair science for a good measure" Amelia added helpfully.

They laugh.

"That's when…" Janice said although she didn't let her finish her statement.

"…when I threaten you that if you love working for me you'll stick to what I want… did you really think that B.B.-thing would look good on me or you just said that to tease me?" She asked.

"No, of course not Sookie… I think you'll really look hot on it" Janice explained.

"Okay then let's test it"

* * *

Janice was fixing her hair while she was reading the folder that contains the topic and guests for the next taping of her weekly talk show. She will have three guests on _the buzz _next week… One, up and coming congressman… one, young dramatic actor… and one, God's gift to women…

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!"

She released her hold on the folder like it was on fire. The papers it held where strewn on the floor. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest.

"What's the matter Sookie?" Amelia asked eyeing the papers on the floor curiously.

Sookie bowed and started picking up the papers and its folder with slightly trembling hands. She read the file again. She willed herself to calm. _'He's just a man… just a man…'_

'_What an effing small world!'_

"Eric Northman" she said softly while looking at the picture of the man on the file. _'What the eff is he doing as her guest on the show?'_

Amelia nodded and smiled, "Yup. The very same."

"OMFG Sookie, Eric d-sex-on-a-stick Northman is your guest! Drool fest! God, the things I'd like to do with that guy!" Janice gushed. "Tall, blonde, to-die for body, gorgeous and super rich! Yummmm!"

She gave them an annoyed look and hope to God that they didn't notice how rattled she was. _'Who the eff did this? Was it pure coincidence?'_

"Amelia why is Mr. Northman in the line up of our guests?" Sookie asked her PA.

"I'm not sure Sookie… the people who have a say on who will be your guests includes you, your director and your producers. Do you want me to ask around?"

"No, I'm just curious…" Sookie look down at his file again. "So he'll be promoting this magazine… BLOW?" Amelia pointed at the side table and saw a copy of the said magazine. And then it clicked… '_Pam…Oh That Pam'_

"Of course you are… He's so cute…" Janice said.

She rolled her eyes.

"He is Sookie! Haven't you seen that famous beer commercial… the one where a half-naked guy was riding a black stallion and then they jumped on a broken bridge? That's him!" Amelia squealed.

Sookie winced. It seems like the whole female and gay population of this country was well aware of Eric Northman's commercial. The famous sports celebrity and the heir to the vast Northman Holdings recently obliged his legions of female fans to ogle him on national TV. Incidentally they owned the said beer company that he endorsed.

"Oh that?" She said trying to act unimpressed. "That commercial was so over-the-top. I'd choke at exaggerated masculinity of it and there isn't a drop of relevance on the product that it endorses. What a stupid concept. Honestly? What does a topless guy astride a horse jumping on a broken bridge have to do with drinking beer? It's nonsense." She said a bit incensed.

Amelia laughed, "Now that's my Sookie! Welcome back! We missed you! Haha, who cares Sook? I'd buy a toothpick if he would endorse it like that. It's not so much as the relevance of the concept anymore; its more on how the endorser would appeal to the public… and good lord that man aced it"

"And he is a champion polo player Sookie. He's really good at horse riding. So the commercial was believable because it was Eric" Janice added.

Sookie wrinkled her nose, "As if! What do we even know about Polo? I mean it's an elite-centric sport"

"You're not exactly a pauper Sook"

"Compared to them I am. I wasn't born rich. I've really worked hard to achieve what I have. Eric Northman meanwhile was born with a silver spoon on his mouth. He doesn't even have to work. He's probably spoiled rotten and knows nothing except to indulge on all things his money could buy. I think you guys are better of not being infatuated with with the likes of him…"

Janice giggled. "OMG Sookie you've got beef with Eric Northman!"

Amelia's eyes widened in realization, "You like him don't you… Sook?"

"Don't be ridiculous Amelia… I just don't want him to be my guest on the show." She said dismissively.

"I think he'll like you too…" Amelia teased.

"No. I'm sure he'd rather date socialites…than celebrities"

She back to the real world. The night she shared with Eric in Viking Island was a fantasy. It ended when she left the island. He was a consummate womanizer and that's just not her type. Eric Northman was the man she would ever want to be romantically involved with. Eric will probably give her more heart aches than what she received from Bill. She'd learn her lesson.

"Excuse me, Yvetta Levandi is not a socialite. Janice have you watched the Entertainment tonight segment? They interviewed Yvetta and she proudly announced that she's dating Eric! That bitch… she doesn't deserve him" Amelia said irritated.

"She'll probably just be his flavor of the month… Mind you, I'd jump at the chance to be his meal for the night"

'_Me too…No'_

"I'd bear his babies too if he'll let me."

"Amelia!"

"Those genes could give rise to one glorious body. And he's super athletic and his muscles- it just yummy-licious. Sookie, aren't you aware of just how gorgeous this man is?"

Oh yes. She knew all about his hard muscles first hand. But her one wild night with Eric would be forever her secret.

"Will you two stop drooling over that guy? Janice please continue the hairdressing. Ames could you hand me that BLOW magazine on the side table?" Amelia immediately handed her the copy. She was perusing the magazine when Janice started blow drying her hair.

Her interest was piqued by something. "I didn't know that BLOW was also owned by the Northman holdings, Ames." She commented casually.

"No it isn't a common knowledge Sook. It's actually run by Pamela Ravenscroft, a cousin Eric's. Now it figures."

"Figures what?" She asked

"Why he became associated with those BLOW cover girls. They were sleeping with the boss." Amelia deduced.

A flicker of irritation flared inside her at Amelia's statement. Eric had been dating sexy stars lately, not his usual socialite girlfriends. _'So what? What do I care who he dates? I don't care'_

And now her job demanded that she act professional around him. Could she do it? Will Eric recognize her? She hoped not. What would they say to each other?

"Ahm Janice, do you think I would look good if I dyed my hair temporarily? I think it will compliment this vamp look that you want me to convey"

Janice eyes became as big as saucers, as she processed what she had just said. When she did she gave her a resounding, "Oh hell yessss!"

* * *

Eric returned to the states three days ago. He was at work. His corner office was on the top floor of Northman building. The long horizontal windows from the two of the four walls provided his office a great panoramic vista of the city below. It has very ultra-modern decor: glass, stainless steel and strategically placed potted plants. And here he was sitting behind his desk doing nothing. He was pre-occupied. That's for sure.

"Susannah" He whispered her name.

He'd spend useless amount of hours googling her name last night. It was an epic fail. It didn't come up with any useful hits. He tried everything. First, he googled Amy Carmichael… nothing good turned up. Then he tried Susannah Carmichael and it led to another nothing.

He even tried every possible spelling of Susannah (Susana, Susanah, Suisana, etc.). Then when that turned out to be nothing too he tried the diminutive forms of the name… maybe she's Susan, Anna or Susie… '_fuck'_… nothing! He didn't have any luck with tweaking the name, Amy as well. He sighed. He was resigned to the fact that he won't find her this way. Those were just her fucking pseudonyms.

'_Where the fuck is she? What's her real name?' _For some reason, he can't stop thinking about her. Her image has latched itself to his mind. He knew that he had a lot to catch up with his work since he took a vacation. But he sat here looking pathetic, unable to concentrate, and pining over some strange woman that he might not see again. Maybe I just want her because I can't have her. It's a valid reason.

He pinched the bridged of his nose. _'I'm losing it'_

He called in his PA through the intercom.

"Ness?"

"Yes Eric?" Ness replied.

"Do you mind printing my itinerary for the following week?" He asked through the intercom

"Okay boss, give me two minutes, I'll just print it."

"Thanks Ness" He hung up.

Ness knocked at the door and he told her to come in. She pushed open the heavy oak door and walked in. She then handed him the schedule she held in her hand. He took it from her.

"Would you like some coffee Eric?" Ness asked.

"No, Ness that would be all, thank you" She nodded and left his office.

He read the copy of the schedule, and his brows creased as he read one particular activity that he'll be doing next didn't bother with using the intercom to summon his PA. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ness" he said when he opened his raised an eyebrow.

"Could you come in for a minute?" he requested

Eric walk back to his desk and sat on his chair. He mentally counted to ten. He didn't want to blow his gasket on Ness. This isn't her fault. '_calm…'_

"I'm concerned with the schedule I have for Thursday night… It seems like I have to guest in a talk show to endorse BLOW, is that correct?" He asked while giving her an impassive gaze.

"Yes Eric that is correct. I'm sorry but you seemed surprised about it." She remarked as she gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"I am" his jaw tightened.

Ness tried to explain, "Eric, I was informed…"

He cut her statement, "by Pam"

"Yes…" Ness concurred

"Did she tell you that, I've approved this…?"

"Yes. I'll cancel this schedule Eric. I'm sorry I should have known… she never done this before but I should have asked you first" Her PA said apologetically.

"Its okay." he brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "You'll find that Pam can be a brat when she wants something…"

His PA merely nodded severely.

"I'll take an early break and I'll be back at one o'clock. Call me on my private cell if anything arises while I'm gone." He left the building and drove quickly to the BLOW office.

* * *

Within ten minutes he arrived at Pam's office. Pam's assistant saw him coming but she didn't said anything. He stormed at her office without knocking. He was sure pissed at his favorite cousin. Who the fuck wouldn't? Pam did something behind his back again.

"Pamela" he addressed her in a don't fuck with me tone.

Which of course she ignored, "Oh hey kusin, how was your vacation? You look great"

He raised an eyebrow "Cut the crap, what the hell are you thinking?"

"What?" She asked pretending to be innocent. He rolled his eyes.

"Pam, What the fuck? Why me? You do know brat that I don't have any friggin' clue on how to promote this magazine… 'right Pam?" He protested.

Pam pouted, her eyes pleading, "Please… please… kusin. You'd make a far better impact with the public. If anybody can exemplify a BLOW man, it would be you Eric… You personify the true blow man free, adventurous, wild, charming, educated, confident, sporty, and a consummate lover. You are the perfect endorser for the magazine, kusin!

He shook his head. For all his notoriety with women, he was a very private person.

"Nope. I won't do it. I'm busy. I have tons of unaccomplished work in the office" He reasoned.

"The taping will just be for 2 hours. Please Eric… it will shoot up our sales this year. You're very hot right now, kusin. I guess that beer commercial is rapidly turning you into a sex symbol, huh?"

He threw his arms in exasperation. "That commercial sucks! I look ridiculous in it! Alcide and the evil twins had a field day on me because of that bloody commercial. I'll never do something as stupid as that again! Not even for the blasted company!" Eric replied angrily. He was forced to do that commercial because of the fierce ad campaign of their main brewery business competitor. It was Pam's idea.

"Tell that to your legions of; shrieking female fans. This is the perfect opportunity for us to tap the female readers, Eric. If they know that you are associated with the company they will buy the magazine. It's just a marketing strategy."

"No."

"Come on kusin. This will bring us money… BLOW is your baby too… please"

"Nope. Sorry, Pam." He said and then left Pam's office. He was at the parking lot when Pam caught up with him.

"Eric Alberkt Northman!" Pam shouted.

"Only my mother gets to call me that, Pamela" He replied in a calm but icy tone.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" He chuckled darkly at her statement.

"Brat… Give it up I'm not doing it" He said with finality

"I swear…"

"You've got to be kidding me brat… you're threatening me?" He asked her with disbelief

"I am…" She confirmed.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'd like to see you try…" He turned his back on her and walked towards his car.

* * *

A/N2

* I'm really sorry for the errors... judging from my state of consciousness... I've committed a lot... my apologies.

** On a positive note, yesterday was my 27th birthday, 'guess what I would love as a gift? Clue - Your reviews… lurve ya… thanks for reading SCKL =D

*** Click the review button and get a teaser for _Chap8: I must confess_

_Good night (Big yawn...)  
_


	9. Eric found Sookie

A/N1: **READ FIRST:**

* This is a **PSEUDO-CHAPTER:** Please read the A/N2. For clarification. You could also skip this chapter and head directly to chapter 8. Go read chapter 8 first.

** Read it already? Okay then. So from chapter 8, you'll know that Eric and Yvetta went out on a date. Coincidentally, Sookie, Laf and Amelia were having dinner on the same restaurant. They didn't meet unfortunately. So this chapter is a sort of a what if chapter. **_What if Eric recognized Sookie in the restaurant? What would have happened?_**

* * *

_I encounter millions of bodies in my life; of these millions, _

_I may desire some hundreds; but of these hundreds, _

_I love only one. -R. Barthes_

* * *

**Eric found Sookie**

* * *

The sound of a chair being moved on the floor caught his attention. And his eyes automatically followed the noise. He saw a black-haired woman standing up from her seat not 15 feet away from where they were sitting. Something about her was familiar… but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd met her. When she turned sideways, their gaze met. It couldn't be. It's her! No… He must be hallucinating. He's seeing his Susannah in another woman because he's been thinking about her ever since she left him in Viking Island.

The woman dropped her gaze quickly. He didn't want to close his eyes at that moment. He might loose her again! It's her. It had to be. She started walking away from the restaurant. Is it really her? She was blonde right?

"Susannah…" he said under his breath. Eric stood up too.

"Eric-honey where are you going?", asked Yvetta. Lafayette and Amelia were giving him a questioning look too. They where clearly startled by his abrupt movement.

"Restroom. Excuse me" He answered quickly. He walked hastily towards the door and reached the lobby. He looked around. She's gone.

"Shit" he cursed. He was about to go outside when he saw the elevator. There she was… pushing the button of the elevator… like her demanding action would somehow make the elevator door open quicker…

He walked toward her in large strides. The elevator door opened and she quickly hopped inside. He can see her face now. It was her. He ran. He won't loose her this time.

The elevator door was closing now and that's when she saw him. She was just staring at him. He run faster for clearly the blasted woman has no intention of preventing the elevator door from closing.

He reached the elevator and inserted his hand to prevent it from closing completely. He pushed it and it automatically opened.

"I found you" that was the only thing he could say at the moment. He stared transfixed at the face of the woman that he almost thought that he had lost… he was greedily drinking her in. Her beautiful face… her body… it was her… but different.

She was also looking at him… not saying anything. He ached to touch her face… it was a spontaneous longing… wanting to be sure… half-afraid that he was just deluding himself. He obeyed his longing and cupped her face.

"It's you… it had to be you…"

"Eric…" She whispered softly. Then she started swaying.

'_What the hell? She's not going to faint now isn't she?'_ He watched her take an unsteady step back. _'She's going to collapse… fuck!'_ Instinctively, he caught her before her legs failed her.

Her sweet fresh scent enveloped him immediately. And it seems like its only yesterday that he had touched her… his body's reaction to this intriguing woman was immediate… Nothing had changed… he still wanted her. She still had the power to affect him significantly. "Are you okay? Hold on to me"

She tried to separate herself from him. "N-no, I'm fine!" Her legs threatened to buckle again and she leaned back to him for support. He placed an arm around her to steady her. He punched the 19th floor button awkwardly.

"Where are we going?" She asked frantic.

"Somewhere private… my room"

"I-I can't Eric… my manager… my PA they're waiting for me…"

He placed a finger on her lips to hush her. "Don't be scared dear one… I just like to talk"

* * *

They reached the intended floor. The elevator door opened to the lavish foyer of the presidential suite that he was occupying. They were in the middle of the living room when she hastily stepped away from him. He walked towards the mini kitchen and opened the fridge.

He walked back at the living room and found her sitting on the couch. He handed her a glass of water. "Drink…" She looked at him and hesitantly reached for the glass. She drank. He could see that her hands were shaking badly. He was not surprised when she spilled some on her shirt. He sat next to her, took the glass and placed it on the side table.

"Susannah… are you feeling better?" He asked concerned.

"No… I really should go Eric"

"Without even talking… to me…" _'Like I would let you go so soon… no fucking way'_

"There isn't anything to talk about…"

"You left… without even having the courtesy to say goodbye"

"I did. I left a…" That unfinished statement angered him. He felt so cheated by her that he couldn't control the slew of words that came out from him.

"You left me a fucking note… a fucking note, Susannah… oh wait… that's not you… you're Amy Carmichael… Fuck you didn't even have the decency to give me your fucking name, Sookie Stackhouse!" he roared.

She winced at his words and bit her lower lip. Fuck she was still sexy as hell. He ached to be inside her… to taste her… Even in the midst of his towering temper he wanted her. She took a deep breath and seemingly gathering herself for something. She looked up at him… she's was now giving him her fiery gaze. Her anger exploded.

"And so what? What if I left? What if I gave you- some made-up name? Are you so frustrated because you haven't had your fill? That I wasn't there to give you another round… or are you mad because I hurt your massive ego since I'm the one who left you… " She accused

"Damn it I wanted more… no… fuck!" He tried to explain. What the fuck is he saying? Shit, he couldn't think rationally. He felt so confused.

"More? What more are you talking about? It was just a one night stand you jerk!"

"No… I" He tried again… but nothing sensible came up

"Oh I'm sorry… you wanted more right… a few more days… to fuck and frolic in your island before you kick me out of your life… Well Eric Northman… I'm so sorry I can't give you more than a one night stand…"

"Shut up. Sookie"

"You haven't got any right to shut me up you brute… you brought me here to talk… we are talking… where the hell have you gotten the nerve to accuse me as if I have wronged you in a significant way… we had sex…" She continued her tirade.

He cupped her face forcefully and kissed her. That shut her up. When he released her face she slapped him hard.

"How dare you! You big…"

He embraced her… he was at a lost as to what to do.

"I want you… I want more…" He confessed.

Sookie struggled from his embrace. And he released her.

"You want me? Wow I'm honored Eric… You want me so effing much you're having dinner with another woman… and don't you effing tell me it's just some friendly dinner… you even have a suite booked here you manwhore!"

"It doesn't make it less true…" he rasped in a tortured voice.

"I should go Eric… whatever you're feeling for me… keep it to yourself… no thanks. I hate repeating myself but as I have said before I-DON'T-WANT-TO-DO-ANYTHING-WITH -YOU. PERIOD, let me go…" he held her hand tighter. "You…you let me go…"

"No… hell no… Not when…"

"You…"

"You're right… I haven't had my fill… I want you so fucking much… that I can't think of any logical argument to negate what you are spouting at me… I can't think straight right now… all I want to do is bask at your scent… it drives me crazy… I want to fuck you… I want to bite and lick you… I want to rub myself all over you… so much that it's robbing me of any reason… you're demanding me to let you go… you make it sound like it's possible… well no, I won't… not when at last I found you"

She just looked at him at a lost as to how to respond.

"I want you Sookie… like I never wanted anyone… you've inhabited my thoughts… For days… since you left me… _I knew no end to desiring you_…"

Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out

"Sookie… I want more… please… say you want more too" he pleaded.

"Eric…"

"Sookie…"

"Did you just steal a line from Roland Barthes?" She asked sheepishly her face giving him a gentle smile; her hands lifting to touch his face gently. His heart ached at her tender gesture. How he missed her touch! He lifted his hands to secure her hands on his face.

"I did. I'm sorry. It was my obnoxious cousin-Pam. I lost a bet. She made me listen twice. An audiobook. It was…"

"A Lover's Discourse." She giggled.

"Yes. It was horrible. She's horrible, _min alskade_… I never forgave her for that… " He said with clear distaste.

"I can only imagine…" She pulled his face toward hers… they were only inches apart now… closer… their foreheads' touching… they were within kissing distance…

"Tell me…" he whispered softly

"Kiss me…" She asked.

"Not unless you admit it."

She bit her lips.

"That's not fair… my lover… say it… say you want me too"

"Yes please I want you too… now kiss me before I…"

He didn't let her finish… it's not like he would let her change his mind. He closed the distance and claimed her lips gently. It was like coming home… it felt so fucking right.

He will never let her go.

* * *

His tongue breached the seam of her lips and entered her mouth. She opened it inviting him to explore further. His tongue thrust and withdrew, their kiss making his dick swell and throb and ache in desperate need.

"Eric…" She moaned as she kissed him back with equal passion.

He guided her to lie down on the couch. He could hear her fast breathing mixed with her moans…

He was between her legs now… rubbing his hardness against her. He lifted her shirt and hastily removed her bra… He felt like a starving man… he feasted greedily on her breasts. She arched her back and moaned when he kneaded the fullness of her breasts… his fingers playing lightly with its hardened peaks.

"Eric…" she gasped.

He licked her nipples again… his tongue circling and sucking them ardently… the sweet sound that it made along with her moans seemed to echo all around him, arousing him even more.

"My lover… Sus… Sookie… God I missed you…" he rasped. "I thought of this… every fucking day… I thought I lost you… I thought I'll never see you again…"

His hand crept between her legs, cupping her mound. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down. He saw that she was wearing white laced panties… he growled… his fingers moved inside her panties and he almost came when he encountered the abundant evidence of her desire for him. His fingers played there, massaging his moist sensitive folds… finding and circling her clit… rubbing back and forth…

_I got tired of waiting… Wondering if you were ever coming around… My faith in you is fading… When I met you on the outskirts of town… Bzzzzzzz… bzzzzz…._

The voice of Taylor Swift pierced the room… How he'd known it was her… credit his sister Alexie… It wasn't his ringtone… it must be Sookie's…

At first the tone did not register in his fogged mind. When the annoying song continued, he lifted his head from her chest and cursed.

'_Fuck! Who would be calling her… 'right this should stop that…'_ He grabbed her bag with one hand and thrown it across the room and where it landed with a thud on the carpeted floor.

_Bzzzz… Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone… I keep waiting for you but you never come… Is this in my head? I don't know what to think… He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring… bzzzz…_ Her annoying phone continued to ring.

That's when Sookie realized that her phone was ringing. "Let me up, Eric".

He didn't move. He looked at her heatedly… and started caressing her again… He smiled at her.

"Eric… let me up" She demanded.

"You prefer that damn phone… to this… my lover…" He pouted.

"It's Amelia… they must be worried about me…"

He took his time disengaging from her. Sookie quickly stood up. '_Damn' _he cursed when he saw her walking towards her bag wearing only her white panties. She was a vision.

Sookie looked back at him saw his expression and blushed deeply. She reached for her bag and took out the ringing phone. She answered. "Amelia"

"I'm at… uhm… " He quickly stood up and faced her.

'Stay here please' he silently mouthed at her. She bit her lips. He sincerely hoped that Sookie would be staying with him tonight. He needed to be with her… often… always. He gave her a pleading expression.

'please'. He mouthed again. She took a deep breath.

"Amelia… I… can you and Laf have dinner without me? I kinda saw an old highschool classmate in the lobby…yes… and he invited me for dinner… I really wanted to catch up with him… so…" She sucked at lying.

"Amelia!"

"No his name is not Eric… that's aggravating… shut up now…" He smirked.

"No we are not having hot monkey sex…agghh… shut up now okay… are you even alone?" His grin widened and he winked at her. Clearly this Amelia can read Sookie like a book.

"Good… just tell Laf… okay g'night" She huffed. She looked at him and smiled

"That's my PA…" She explained.

"She sounds interesting…"

"You have no idea…"

"I do… how about some hot monkey sex?" he teased

"Eric!" He kissed her.

_Hello… Hello… Hello…Waking up at the start of the end of the world…But it's feeling just like every other morning before… Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone… bzzzz_

"That's your phone Eric!"

"Let it ring… I don't care" He said dismissively and claimed her mouth again.

"Eric!" He took his phone out… saw it was Yvetta… so he pressed the cancel a call button. He placed the phone back in his pocket. He lifted Sookie and walked back to the couch. He gently lowered her. He was removing his shirt when Sookie asked, "Who was it?"

"Yvetta"

"And you are not answering her call… how great… wow… that could easily be me- a week from now… "

"Sookie" He sat next to her on the couch. She tried to stand up but he coiled his arms around her.

"Stop it Eric. I want to leave. Let me go. You insensitive jerk"

"I'll call her"

"And what will you tell her hmm? That you left her… and that you're here with another woman that you intended to eff tonight. Wow, I can't wait to hear her reaction to that… That's great" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No…I'll make an excuse…" She struggled in his hold. "Please Sookie wait let me explain… please… give me a chance… Okay… I'll call her back tonight and give her an acceptable excuse"

"You are going to lie to her? I don't think so"

"It's that or I'll tell her I found you… and I don't give a crap what she thinks about me…"

"Wow… that would make want to date you Eric… you are quite the charmer"

"She isn't my girlfriend Sookie… please… we are not exclusive… she… well she's just my fuck buddy"

"Like me?" She asked

"No." Fuck…

"It's a line…" It's not

"Please I'm telling the truth… I don't want to be with them anymore Sookie…"

He took out his phone called Yvetta.

"_Honey? Where are you?"_

"Yvetta, I got an urgent phone call from my accountant and he informed me that there were several books that were not adding up"

"_What?"_

"He thinks someone is stealing from me… I'm on my way to Asgard… to meet with him… I'm sorry for leaving you"

"_Eric, can I follow you at Asgard"_

"No. don't, I'll talk to you in a couple of days… okay. And the bill is already taken care of. Send me a message when you reach home. Okay. bye…"

Sookie looked like she was in deep thought.

"Sookie… I... I'll talk to her in person, I'll tell her" Grovel, much?

Sookie nodded. _'Is she doubting me?'_

"You can come... when I explain... I don't care" _'Yup Eric Northman- eloquent extraordinaire_'

Fuck way to sound like some pussy-whipped idiot. She cocked an eyebrow and let out a sigh

"Eric… I'm not sure… I don't really feel like… We have a whole lot more to talk about…"

"I know…"

"I don't think I could jump in your bed right now"

He nodded. He wanted to… he was dying to… but he'll refrain… for her… He understood what she said. He knew how this has upset her… that they have a lot to talk about… he'll take anything that she could give right now

"Sookie… don't leave tonight… we don't have to be intimate… I just want to be close to you… sleep with me here… let's talk… let's cuddle… let's braid our hair… whatever… just be here… I just want you to be here"

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She stood up. And reached for his hands

Smiling tentatively, she said, "Let's take a cold shower before we sleep"

She winked.

* * *

A/N2:

* Uhm… first don't get mad at me… it's neither a real chapter nor was it part of the story… [hides her face in shame] … it just kinda offshoot'd from my original plot because I really did want them to meet at the restaurant… and I can't wait for next week… where I truly intended them to meet again…** in the set of the Buzz.** _I hope you won't get confused when I posted the next chapter. _Just consider it as a _what could have happened._

** So what happened was I was thinking on how Pam will outwit Eric to force him to attend the taping and nothing came up… the same can be said with how I wanted Sookie to confess to Laf and Amelia… the only thing flowing through me was that of Eric and Yvetta's date… and I was hormonal so my emo self was aching for a confrontation and some angst… so this kinda just happened… lol… 'hope you enjoyed this while I'm still writing chapter 8 & 9.

Good night…

Tabel =D

* * *

**Feb 07, 2011:** (1) Eric would like to apologize for the statement that he thought in chap 8, '_Maybe they didn't teach manners in Estonia'. _He said that it was an unfair generalization and that he was truly sorry for even thinking of such thing. (2) I'm still writing chapter 9 and 10. I'm going to post the two chapters together. The reason? Well E&S will meet again in chap 10. So uhmm... I'm a bit scared of posting chap 9 without it. Chap 9 will be Sookie's version of events.

**Feb 08, 2011:**_ Not SCKL related._ Former Armed Forces Secretary Reyes, you are probably guilty of the crimes that you committed with regards to the alleged mishandling of the AFP funds. But, I believe that your suicide is not cowardice. Its bravery… yeah it's misguided but still, its bravery. I commend you for preferring death than to be further dishonored. I personally deplore suicide but I understood even a bit why you did it. And yeah, a lot of people will speculate about your death… me included. (My earlier bet was that it was a cocktail of stress and the side-effects anti-hypertensive meds.) And they will judge you. Many will even call you a coward. I don't know whose side is right. No one would probably know except you. Sec. Reyes you are not even in the list of the corrupt Filipino politicians who I would not shed tears if they committed Hara-kiri, _publicly _. I could not believe that your death moved me, since I'm usually apathetic to the political issue of my country. But it did. And I want to extend my deepest condolences to your family. Sir, may you rest in peace.

**Feb 11, 2011:** I changed my mind. How messed up was that? First I thought it would be great to post chap. 9 and 10 together but if I waited for chapter 10 well... i don't want to delay posting... Then I thought maybe its a good idea to post chap 10 before chap 9... but that will be confusing, to say the least. And I've confused some of you, enough already when I posted 'Eric found Sookie'. So I decided that I'll be posting chapter 9 as soon as I'm done with it... Chap 9 will be about Sookie's version of events in the restaurant and some more


	10. Ch8: 'Must confess

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M. Unbeta'd Chapter… my apologies for the errors.

**I was on some funk with chap 8 that I wrote "Eric found Sookie"- just to repeat what I wrote on A/N2 last chapter, EFS is not a legitimate part of SCKL. Thanks.

* * *

"'_Am I in love? –Yes, since I'm waiting.' The other never waits. Sometimes I want to play the part of the one who doesn't wait; I try to busy myself elsewhere, to arrive late; but I always lose at this game: whatever I do, I find myself there, with nothing to do, punctual, even ahead of time. The lover's fatal identity is precisely:__I am the one who waits._" -R. Barthes

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 8: 'Must Confess**

* * *

He was sure that this late afternoon meeting will go on for hours since they haven't reached any consensus on the matter that they were currently discussing. He was bored. He was getting restless. His concentration for this meeting was wavering.

'_I don't know what makes this meeting so dull but whatever it is- it works.' _

His mind started wandering to more pleasant avenues. He was thinking of her again and their time in Viking Island. _'Not again'_ he chastised himself. He slightly shook his head and tried to concentrate on the board member who was currently addressing them.

The speaker must have noticed his action and interpreted it as dissatisfaction to what he was stating so he nervously asked, "Eric?"

"Continue." He responded to the speaker's query and tried his best to look attentive but it was to no avail.

He was tired. He was fucking tired of her- popping in his head like someone has paid dearly to advertise her face in his mind. She and their erstwhile affair kept playing in his head like some very bad B-rated flicks on a perpetual rerun- their meeting in the lagoon, their first time together, the sex they had on his cottage, the night they spent on her cottage.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed internally. The meeting was certainly going nowhere this afternoon and he was tired of this too.

Looking at the faces of the members of the board, he could plainly see that they were sharing his exact sentiments. As another board member spoke, he contemplated on discontinuing the meeting and having it resumed tomorrow morning. This meeting was proving to be as hopeless as his chances of ever meeting Susannah again.

Maybe I should ask Sophie-Anne or my sisters_._ Anyone of them could have invited Susannah to Viking Island. _'Hey mom, I had a ONS with a guest from cottage six, did she, by any chance, go there on your invitation?'_ Yup, he could ask. _And_ _that would certainly be, so lovely to see, _he mused sardonically.

When one of the members gave out a not so subtle yawn, he made his decision. He let the current speaker finished his less than startling presentation. Then he stood up to address the lot.

"We will continue this board meeting tomorrow morning at 8. And I want…" he continued giving instructions to the members of the board. "That is all."

At his dismissal, he turned his back to the lot of them and walked out of the conference room. He was exhausted, that's for sure. He sighed at the bleak prospect of what he will be doing tonight.

'_No, I'm not going to spend another fucking night thinking about Susannah.' _It's pointless. She has been lost to him. No use agonizing over some spilled milk. He cursed himself for obsessing something that obviously meant nothing to her.

She probably just used him to pop her cherry. _'Why was she even a virgin?'_ And why the fuck would he care. He remembered her telling him that she was planning to get laid. His mood darkened.

'_What the hell am I? The convenient stud she happened to meet? Would she have sex if it was not me, in the lagoon? Is she doing it with another available guy right now?'_ For some reasons, he couldn't fathom, that thought really- _really_ pissed him off.

'_She's not mine.' _That only made him angrier. He felt cheated and he hated her for that. He wanted her.

"Fuck". He cursed; 'so much for not thinking of her. He sighed. _'I'll fuck her way out of my system in no time'_ he promised to himself.

"Err… Eric… you'll… " He was so caught up with his internal musings that he didn't notice his PA was standing on his path until he literally bumped into her. "Oh! Ouch!" Ness cried.

The poor lady was rendered off balance from their collision so he automatically held her arms to steady her. "Sorry… didn't notice you there, Ness…" He smiled at his PA ruefully.

Ness raised an eyebrow. But tactfully she didn't comment about it. Instead she asked, "How was the meeting, Eric?"

"Grueling" He answered as they started walking through the office suites. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Why else would she be looking for him if everything was peachy? Something must be off.

"Pam." Ness responded in a monotone. Not that she had to expound further. Her cousin's name was an explanation unto itself. She probably bullied Ness into letting her in his office. Ness was quite efficient in keeping unwanted visitors at bay but she isn't perfect. Clearly, dealing with Pam was one of her few limitations.

"In my office" He supplied.

"Yes."

That information wasn't entirely surprising. He had an idea that his bratty cousin will not really give up on her pursuit until she saw him seated in the set of _The Buzz_ next week. Although, he did not expect her to barge into his office _so_ soon. After all, their round one happened only a few hours ago. _'That brat… so eager… I wonder why…'_

"I'll deal with her." He assured his PA. "You go on ahead. It's almost 6. Good night Ness"

"'Night boss, see you tomorrow" Ness said as she walked towards her desk. "Good luck," she said skeptically as an afterthought

He nodded and resigned himself for a confrontation with Pam round 2. She could be very childish about it and very crafty. She will be annoying-to say the least. But right now he isn't in the mood to engage Pam. He was tired and their bickering would just escalate until he gives up and let her have her way.

He should just give up. Is there even a point of resisting her? My no, obviously meant nothing to her. _'How fucking exasperating'_ He was just too soft on her…

'_Hmm'._ Well, maybe a little compromise wouldn't hurt. There must be a way to make this win-win. He walked towards his door and counted one to ten to calm himself. He shoved it open and he saw Pam seating on his chair. Brilliant

"Oh hello Pam, I am surprised to see you here" He deadpanned

"Well, you barged into my office unannounced, _kusin_. So allow me to extend you the same courtesy…" She smiled sweetly. '_She's just too cheeky for her own good'_

"Well then thank you for your token of depreciation" He said formally. "Now, get out of my chair, Pamela" She snorted.

She kept his seat though and flashed him an even wider smile. "You look worn out Eric- 'bad day at work?"

"Get out of my chair." He repeated.

She sighed and rose. "I was hoping we could keep this friendly" She sat on the seat in front of his desk.

He took his seat and leaned back in is chair locking his hands on his head. Pam was looking at him expectantly. He eyed her shrewdly and then asked in his most nonchalant voice, "What do I get for going in that show?"

"What?" She exclaimed clearly taken aback by him folding quickly. "That-_that_ soon…?"

He shrugged. "It will happen anyway… one way or another… let's just cut through the chase… I'm bored…" He said coolly. A small smile played on his lips. _'Take that you brat'_

She was now looking at him with suspiciously. She folded her arms like a child who had been denied her favorite toy. "Oh, don't be like that Eric… half the fun…" She tried to argue.

He said, a drawn out, "borrrringggg…" before she could finish his statement and made a mock yawn. "So what do I get in exchange for agreeing in this stint?" His mood was lightening now. Maybe it wasn't so a bad that she visited.

Pam pouted.

"What are you planning to threaten me with, anyways?" He asked.

"I won't tell you're no fun…"

He raised an eyebrow

"Cherry." She answered smiling mischievously.

Cherry? My Cherry red 1965 Ford mustang fastback? It's unlikely she could get to my garage. But could she? Maybe it was time to change his garage pass code. He rarely used Cherry but she was his first baby.

"Cherry." He repeated and laughed. "You're planning to do something to Cherry? What has she done to you?" He asked amused.

"You love her… you'd never want to see her hurt" She reasoned.

"Yes. She is my first love. Are you that desperate? Using Cherry, really?"

"It's either her or Apple… Apple was easy… " _'Does she honestly think that getting to my first corvette was easy?' _He rolled his eyes.

He smiled indulgently at her**.** He really was too soft on her. It was time to draw some lines. "You brat; you dare threaten me with my babies? It's not like you can get to them… "

Pam looked at him from head to toe as if sizing him. "Don't underestimate me kusin… You do remember Barthes right?" She reminded him. "That was fun… having you to listen to it in French and English…" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Fuck Barthes._' "Right… Hilarious…" He said in a wry monotone. "I just pretended to listen to it by the way, brat"

"Did it even soften your jaded heart? 'Opened it a bit for love?" She teased. Was she kidding me? Again, fuck Barthes. That asshole made saying 'I-love-you' so fucking complicated that he was left wondering why people even bothered with being in love after all.

He sneered. "No… I think _the lover _is a pitiful creature… he is overly anxious…sickeningly sentimental… and he grovels for sympathy… he is just pathetic" He said with disgust.

Pam snickered. "See? I told you I was brilliant"

He continued with his Barthes bashing, "If anything… it reinforced me to not be in love. Who would want to wait or be plagued with the same woman forever?"

"Not you apparently… right now, you my dear _kusin_ is _the other…_ you are the object of the lover's affection…"

"You mean obsession right? _The lover_ is as obsessive as that overly sensitive vampire from twilight saga?"

"You read it too, you go girlfriend!" Pam mimicked a very girly squeal. It was so unlike her that it was disturbing.

"Why the hell would I read that thrash" He pouted. "I watched the movie… New Moon during a long flight" He reasoned. "Nothing good was on- at that time"

"He is a bit sensitive… what can I say? Some girls dig the _emo_ types and Edward is really pretty" He shook his head.

"Now back to our agreement…" He shifted in his seat. He leaned forward; his hands clasped above his desk. "Why are you so hard pressed on this? There must be some logical reason" He inquired lightly.

"I told you… to promote BLOW" She said ambiguously. What the fuck, was she kidding? She has the word 'Deflection' written all over her face.

'_I wonder why she risked antagonizing me over this trivial matter? There must be something… with her there is always something' _He pondered.

"And why does it have to be _the Buzz_? Would their viewers even appreciate BLOW? Is that show even popular, that you bother me with it?" He hasn't even watched the buzz, ever. Not that he was inclined to those kinds of show. He preferred watching the news or ESPN instead.

"They have a decent viewership and with you acting as a promoter- well, I believe that you can sell anything to anyone"

"Cut the bullshit Pam. You don't need to kiss my ass to convince me. We both know it's not just some good idea that popped in that pretty head of yours"

She chuckled. "Eric, Sookie Stackhouse is the host of the Buzz, you know" Pam said.

He cocked an eyebrow. So? What does she have to do with their conversation? He tried racking his brain- but nothing came up. _'Well I know she's a singer.'_

"You do know Sookie Stackhouse right?" Pam asked confused.

"Yes… I have heard of her… she is the favorite singer of Alexie and my mother"

"You don't" She clarified. "You don't know her…" She paused as if trying to frame her words the best way she knew. "…_personally_" she added.

His eyes narrowed. "No… I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her… _yet_." She blinked then her lips twitched. This is why Pam sucked at poker. Is she planning to pimp me with the host of the show?

"I, on the other hand had the pleasure of meeting her…" She informed. She was also trying hard not to smile_. _ "She's fuck hot Eric… surely that's an incentive for you _kusin_"

"You can call tibs for all I care" He responded dismissively.

"Hmm… I wouldn't mind that… 'wish she swings my way though… that rack… yum"

"Bully for you then" He was not in any fucking mood to be pimped out right now.

"So you really haven't…"

He shot her a dubious look. "No…but I am familiar with her voice…. How could I not? Alexie loved blasting her songs when she's being _emo_…"

"She has a nice voice… not that I'm a fan" Pam said.

"And…"

"She will be singing on your parent's anniversary and as an addendum for the contract I asked her manager, Lafayette Renolds, if we could promote BLOW in her show"

"I see"

"This is interesting kusin" She commented nonchalantly. Who was she fooling anyway? Her eyes had that unholy glint that plainly told him that something was up.

"What is it Pam… I can almost hear your brain whirring and buzzing with excitement"

"I'm thinking that this is a good idea. No. It's a brilliant idea!" She grinned. "As for my reasons…" She rolled her eyes and huffed; her look darkening, "My father is visiting 2 months from now… I want to impress him…" She said seriously

"Really?" He commented. Now that is interesting. "Okay fine I'll do it…" He agreed. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to do it _pro bono_… I am your favorite cousin after all"

"I let you get away with every one of your shenanigans Pam… I'm a businessman let's make this situation win-win"

"What do you want then?"

"Nothing" He smiled widely.

"How can we make this win-win when you don't state your demand" She glared at him.

"Hmm…" He pretended to think. "Nothing"

"You are not getting out of this stint… you know…" She tried to make her voice menacing. He laughed

"Don't I know it? Well, do you have anything that I would want?"

"No. None…" She said. "How about I leave Cherry and Apple alone? That sounds good."

"No… you'll leave them alone unless you want me to pull my financial backing on BLOW… let see how Sir Marcus Andreas Ravenscroft takes that" He said smugly.

"You low-down jackass… you made me think you're conceding already!"

"I was… you just haven't given me an acceptable exchange."

"You get tibs on BLOW centerfolds of for 6 months"

"Hmmm… sounds interesting… nooooooo… I really don't need you to be my purveyor of flesh"

"Eric! What the fuck! When where you born? '18th century- England? Purveyor? Shenanigans? You sound _stuffier _than my stuck-up father and he's a marquis!"

He grinned. He usually reads a pocket dictionary to help him sleep. It is positively sedative. "Oh Lady Pamela, watch your manners. Should you really be insulting your dear _kusin_ now?"

"Eric… I swear…"

He decided to stop teasing her. He was hungry. He stated his demands. "You don't get to bother… ask ridiculous favors… coerce… demand… antagonize or bully me for a year… and I get five big favors from you…" He grinned, knowing full well that his cousin won't agree to his demands.

"3 months and one big favor and you have a deal" She shot back

"6 months and 3 big favors," he adjusted his demands.

"Deal" Pam extended her hands and he took it

"Deal" He said and they shook hands.

Pam rose from her seat. "And uhm… _kusin_ you only have 2 big favors left" She winked.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Oh Eric…you'll know…" Pam waggled her eyebrows.. "bye _kusin_. As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you" She grinned.

What was she playing at? She was clearly insinuating something. But with Pam it could be anything. He would rather not waste his time trying to figure his annoying cousin out. He'll deal with her mischief as it comes.

Burrowing a _slang_, he often heard from Alexie and Pam, he tossed his hair theatrically, rolled his eyes and said, "W-F-E Pam!"

Pam laughed. "See you later, kuz!" She said as she turned her back and walk away from his office.

* * *

He leaned back on his chair and lifted his legs on the desk. The small bit of amusement that Pam brought him earlier was dissipating quickly. Didn't she leave just ten minutes ago? Now alone in his office, he was yet again faced with the prospect of spending the night alone in his house. He felt a downward shift in his mood.

He didn't like spending his dinner alone but he didn't feel like eating at his mother's table either. Sophie-anne would just bombard him with questions. He would rather fuck. But can he- still?

He remembered the very embarrassing episode he had with Dawn in Viking Island. That morning, he was quite pissed that Susannah left him in haste but at the same time, he was elated that his problem with his libido has been remedied. Eager to get back in sack, he went Dawn's cottage that same afternoon. Why would he look for a woman who clearly didn't want to be found, right?

"Mother fucker." He stop thinking about what happened. It was embarrassing enough. To say the least- his dick miserably failed to rise to the occasion.

His old problem seemed to be back again. But worse… much worse. He sighed. He didn't know what to fucking do with it anymore. He wasn't impotent. He just had some mind-blowing orgasms with Susannah last week. He could also feel his dick stirring every time he fantasized about her.

Maybe it was just Dawn. He can't give up just yet. If worse will come to worst he'll just pretend it is Susannah- he was having sex with. He decided to call Yvetta. Taking his phone from his pocket, he dialed her number.

_Hello?_

"Yvetta" He begun

_Yes. This is she. Eric- honey?_

"Yes it's Eric. I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight"

_You know I love to, honey. I miss you. It has been a really- really long time since we…_ She giggled

"Where will I pick you up?"

_Hmm… Why don't I just meet you at my fave restaurant. I'll have someone drop me there. Let say- about 7:30-ish..._

"Okay. 7:30 at Les Deux Poissons" How convenient, for him at least, that this French restaurant is nestled right into a hotel.

_Honey… I really miss you… I can't wait to see you_

"Okay I'll see you there then, bye." He hung up.

He made another call to book his usual suite at the 19th floor of the Hotel Gizeh. After securing his office, he walked to the elevator and hit B for basement. He walked over to his car. It was a midnight black 6-speed Jaguar XK8 Convertible, his newest baby. It was a divinely built 4.2 liter V8-powered that can rocket him to 60 mph in 6.3 seconds, and it always, always did his bidding in the sweetest way. Unlike human females, he thought resentfully. He got in, started it up and backed out.

'_I will fuck Yvetta tonight,' _he promised himself.

* * *

He was waiting for five minutes in the restaurant when Yvetta arrived. She wasn't late, for a change, he noticed. He guessed that she was quite eager to see him too. As usual, she was underdressed. Not that he was complaining. He gave Miss BLOW December a long appreciative look. She was beautiful.

He stood up and kissed her cheeks. "You look gorgeous as ever, Yvetta." He complimented and smiled. That seemed to please her very much.

"Gorgeous enough for dessert later?" she purred, slithering her body against him for a lip-locking kiss.

He laughed, breaking the kiss. "Uh, maybe later… Right now, I need real food. Shall we order?" She disengaged from him and sat on the chair that he presented.

The waiter approached them to take our order. He asked for a bottle of wine that he knew she preferred. He ordered duck. Yvetta ordered the same. While they waited for our meals, they made small talk and drank nearly the whole bottle of wine.

Yvetta as usual was vivacious. She was very fun to be with. He had enjoyed her company very much during their past dates. And right now, she was here, willing and anticipating a hot night in bed with him.

After dinner he will take her to the presidential suite that he booked for them earlier. He was quite desperate to have some action tonight. But worry crept in his mind. He was again sorely reminded of that embarrassing episode with Dawn.

'_What if he couldn't-,'_

No- he refused to doubt himself. Tonight his libido will kick into gear. He is capable of having sex. He just had sex a few days ago. Great, hot sex... _with Susannah_…

His jaw tightened when he remembered the woman. He should forget about the woman already! She was a one-time experience. Why the fuck is he pining over her when there are a lot of options here in L.A.? Here was he was with Yvetta who was so willing to be fucked. She was his for tonight or for any night that he wanted her.

But now looking at Yvetta, he couldn't understand why he can't feel any trickle of lust for her. She's fucking alluring in that dress for cripes sakes! The woman was also an excellent bed partner. The best, like Thalia. But he couldn't feel any stirring in his groin for her anymore. If it has been any other hot blooded man, he would have been all over her by now.

As they ate their dinner, Yvetta talked about her current and upcoming projects. It made him remember his unwanted engagement to promote BLOW on The Buzz. A talk show for fuck's sake! He preferred showing up in sports related shows, not the usual showbiz-oriented types. He was a sportsman, not some pansy matinee idol. But for BLOW and for Pam to finally stop bugging him, he agreed to this talk show stint. _'For a price'_ he consoled himself.

"Do you know- Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked Yvetta casually. He might as well get some information on the host of the show. _'I wonder if she's as fuck-able as Pam described'_. Maybe he should asked Yvetta; that will certainly be one interesting dinner conversation

Yvetta wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. We are under the same film outfit."

"Describe her for me"

"I guess you can call her pretty, with her being all blonde and blue-eyed" She rolled her eyes. "But she's plain and boring. She's very uptight and quite self-righteous" She said with evident distaste.

"What?" What the hell? Did Pam ask him to promote BLOW in a talk show run by a conservative host?

"She thinks that she's better than all of us…"

"Really…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just because Niall favored her and she's friendly with Claudine."

"Who is Niall?"

"He owns the Brigant Cinema- Summerland Film Productions. I don't know what she doing to him when they're alone… probably something special… because the old man kept giving her movie projects. I mean honestly Eric she doesn't have any acting talents… I'm so much better than her…" Yvetta complained "My films have…"

She continued to explain how her films were so much better. He really didn't listen anymore. It was clear that she was jealous. He was getting annoyed though. He found that he didn't like Yvetta bashing the defenseless woman.

"Obviously, acting may not be her forte but she sings well. She's a multi-awarded musical performer, right?" He was surprised by his statement. Surprised at how easily he defended the woman whom he hadn't even met.

He actually liked her voice. It was amazing. He can still remember the first time he heard her voice. He was riveted and captivated for a few minutes, just listening to a song being played on an mp3 player. When he asked Alexie whose voice it belongs to… she said it was from Sookie Stackhouse, her favorite singer. He didn't know her, but Sookie's voice was strangely soothing to his senses, like a lullabye, sweet, soft, and haunting.

Yvetta's lips pouted and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why are you asking about Sookie, Eric?"

He shrugged. "I am going to be guesting in her show next week"

"You'll be on the Buzz next week?" She clarified.

"Uh-huh. I'll be promoting BLOW."

Yvetta sneered. "I gotta warn you, Eric. She's a bitch."

"I love bitches," He responded without thinking. Great- 'way to allay her jealousy dolt, he thought sarcastically. He sighed.

He wasn't in the mood for her baseless jealousy. Not that she has any right to, since in the very beginning of their so-called affair, she knew his stance on exclusivity. She knew what she'll be getting only from him- time with his dick- just that.

Yvetta glared at him. "Are you interested with Sookie?" She asked in a clipped tone.

He smiled wryly. "I haven't even met her."

She didn't respond to his statement. Her focus shifted to a dark man talking to the maitre d'. Forgetting that they where in a formal dining setting, Yvetta called the guy- out loud.

"Lafayette! Come here" She said loudly.

'_Shit' _he cursed internally. Why was I with her again? The restaurant crowd centered their attention on their table. _ 'She ain't got a lick of propriety.' _Was she aware that they were in exclusive restaurant? Clearly etiquette wasn't Yvetta's strongest point. Maybe they didn't teach manners in Estonia. Ah well, she was well-versed on the things that matter to him most. He slightly shook his head and smiled.

'_Lafayette_- _Lafayette… Lafayette,' _He repeated his name on his head. He was certain that he had heard of that name before.

The man walked towards their table. He was elegantly dressed and he was clearly gay. He kissed Yvetta on both cheeks and in a hushed tone he scoffed her, "You bitch, where do you get off hollering me like that?"

Yvetta laughed. "Oh you- who cares about them anyway?" She said while looking around. Lafayette just rolled his eyes then his gaze zeroed in on me.

"Ooops, where's my manners?"

'_Blown by the wind… or maybe it was taken by a crazed raccoon… nah she probably sacrificed it for Lent' _He thought perversely.

"Lafayette, this is Eric Northman, my boyfriend." His lips twitched in annoyance. But he didn't comment. "Eric, honey this is Lafayette Renolds, manager to certain celebrities." Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

He stood up and they shook hands. He invited him to sit with them. Lafayette politely declined citing that he already reserved a table for his dinner party and that he didn't want to intrude to them.

"Oh nonsense Laf, there is no reason for you to sit by your lonesome while waiting for… who are you waiting for again?" Yvetta inquired. "Is it a hot date?"

He didn't answer her, instead he asked, "Eric, do you mind?" He was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No. Not at all, do sit with us" He motioned at the empty chair next to Yvetta. He really didn't mind. If anything he was relieved. Lafayette's arrival had averted his date's jealous tirade.

"I'm waiting for Amelia and Sookie, Yvetta. They should be here shortly"

Ah-yes. Now he remembered. The guy was Sookie's manager. Pam mentioned him in their recent conversation.

Yvetta pouted. "She's coming here too?"

"Ah, baby girl, your attitude towards Sookie is really unbecoming; she's done nothin' to you."

"I don't know how you can stand her, Laf"

"I don't know why you hate her"

He didn't listen to them anymore. Yvetta was seriously annoying him. He resented her sarcasm. _Christ, why do __women_ _always get jealous of each other? _

He was awakened from his momentary detour to his happy place, which for days now has been in certain spots in Viking Island, when he heard a new female voice spoke.

"Yvetta, Laf"

He looked up. He didn't know this woman. She was eyeing him with curiosity. He waited for Yvetta to make introductions. She didn't. Well not in a manner he expected. Why is he even expecting, again?

"Oh its you, Sookie's PA right?" Yvetta said.

"Yvetta!" Lafayette warned.

"Uh-huh, yes that's me… haven't we met what… like a dozen of times already?" She said to her.

"Really…" Yvetta said. "sorry I forgot" She reasoned lamely. He was fucking embarrassed at his date's crass behavior.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Do you mind if I burrow Lafayette?"

"He is still informing me about the charity ball that he has invited me to grace"

"One moment Amelia-hun… just a few things to tidy up…"

Eric stood up.

"Awkward huh? It's times like this that I wish I were one of those people who don't need to be introduced" She said while smiling at him jovially. "I'm Amelia Broadway, Sookie Stackhouse's personal assistant" She was looking at him as if she was waiting for something. "and you are Eric Northman"

He nodded and smiled back "Come, sit with us awhile. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Broadway"

"Oh Eric believe me, the pleasure is all mine" She said, giggling a bit as she sat.

* * *

The sound of a chair being moved on the floor caught his attention. And his eyes automatically followed the noise. He saw a black-haired woman standing up from her seat not 15 feet away from where they were sitting. Something about her was familiar… but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd met her.

"Eric" Yvetta called him. "they're just leaving…"

Lafayette and Amelia were giving him a questioning looks. He must have missed something when his attention from them was diverted.

"It was nice meeting you guys" He said smiling. He shot a look back at the dark-haired woman who has resumed her seat.

"We'll see you next week on the show Eric" Amelia said. He nodded. And they left. The waiter served their dessert.

After a while, Yvetta asked, "Eric, we are together right?"

He raised one brow sardonically. Here we fucking go again. He thought her jealous mood has been dispelled already. He didn't like it one bit. He detested any woman's possessiveness towards him in any fashion.

"Yes, we are together now."

Her lips trembled. "I mean, we will be together for sometime, right? For a long time?"

He decided to set the record straight right then and there. "I am not the together kinda guy, Yvetta. You know that. Let's just enjoy each other at the moment, okay?" He answered a bit irritated. He was 100 % sure that with that statement he was dashing his chances of getting laid tonight. But he didn't care. Their night was ruined anyways. He just wanted their date to end and return her home.

"You're a bastard, Eric Northman." she said incensed.

He smiled, raising his glass towards her, unaffected by her bitchy remark. "To the good times with this bastard. You did enjoy them, didn't you?" He said coolly.

"You're so full of yourself, Eric."

He sighed, quietly putting down his fork on the table. He looked at her levelly. "I had no expectations from you whatsoever. If you had any from me, I'm sorry but I never made promises to you that I couldn't keep"

"How convenient for you," she sneered.

"I didn't lie or deceive you Yvetta. You were informed fully. You came into this set-up with openeyes. It's not like I broke you into this. You're already playing the field before we met."

This time, she really lost her poise. "You arrogant pig! What are you gonna do now? Move on to the next BLOW centerfold? What do they have that I don't?"

He didn't answer her question. He wanted to get away from her as soon as he could manage. He signaled for the waiter. "Our bill, please." What a fuckin' disaster of a night. Unfuckinbelievable.

When the waiter came, he paid and then stood up. "Let's go." He said in a very formal tone.

They walk out of the restaurant. The valet returned his car.

On their way to her apartment Yvetta returned to her sweet, seductive self. He rolled his eyes. She started giving tiny kisses on his neck "Yvetta, I'm driving." He warned her.

"Honey, I'm sorry, okay? Please, I'll make it up to you. I missed you so much. I want you, Eric. Let's make love all night."

He floored the accelerator. He couldn't wait to get her home.

"It's late, Yvetta. I'm driving you back to your condo." She smiled widely at him. "Hmmm, that would work… it's really been along time since you stayed on my place…" she said. "And I had installed a new Jacuzzi."

He groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted was to be in a Jacuzzi with her! He thought of an amicable way to part with her without hurting her feelings. But right now he couldn't think of anything. When they reached the driveway of the high-rise condominium, Yvetta asked confused "Shouldn't we be parking on the basement Eric…honey?"

"I won't be going with you, Yvetta" Her face turned ugly. "What?"

"Don't make a scene, Yvetta."

"You bastard! I don't care! I cleared my schedule tonight just for you, Then you'll just leave me hangin'?"

"I'm sorry, Yvetta. I'll make it up to you, okay? I need to go to office early tomorrow, I'm in the middle of a tough negotiation." He gave her a less then plausible excuse. He was so not in the mood. Not after dinner. And his dick was definitely lying contentedly flaccid, even after her earlier ministrations.

Her face contorted in anger. She forcefully got out of his car and shut his door loudly. "Damn you! Go to hell Eric!"

Great! Just great!

He drove away from her like a bat out of hell.

* * *

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he woke up with a start.

He looked down. He was lying on a bed with blue and purple bed sheets. The pillow cases and comforter was purple with intricate velvet floral details- what the…_? _Definitely- 'not my bed… Damn.

He glanced around his environment. He was in a green girly room. It was cluttered. It was adorned… No. It was littered with a lots of un-matching and girly pieces. On the wall was a corkboard with lots and lots of pictures and posters and post-its and junk.

On the corner of the room was a vintage desk with lots of artsy stuff and again- junk. There was an orange Japanese paper lantern hanging, and on the wall there's a shelf full of CDs and other girly stuff.

And there were Christmas lights- in the room. Christmas fucking lights for fuck's sake.

Hell, this isn't my room. But he recognized this room from somewhere. Like he had been or seen it before but he couldn't point out where or when.

Well- this must be some weird dream again. He sincerely hoped it's erotic. It has to be since he is already naked. He smirked at his logical reasoning.

Last night his dream was centered in Viking Island with Susannah. It has been that way ever since he met her. He will see her tonight; he was sure of it. He waited for her with marked anticipation.

The light blue sheer curtains rippled and he heard the tell tale creeking of a window being moved. His pulse rate increased. She's coming.

And she was there. She moved so fast; she was a blur. One moment she was by the window and the next she was standing a few feet from the bed- naked, her breathtaking body was giving a slight milky glow. She was glorious.

"Susannah" he whispered her name. He stood up from the bed but he didn't approach her.

She growled. "My name isn't Susannah, human…" She said haughtily.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Sookie"

"Right"

A pair of fangs descended on her lips. "What the fuck are you?" he said clearly startled.

"Your harbinger of death, mortal" She walked towards him slowly. Feral- like a cat… She was stalking him. Her gaze on him did not waver. He knew instantly that she was hungry. She was hungry and he was her prey.

"You're a vampire" he said. What else could she be? For the life of him he didn't know why he wasn't afraid. If anything he was aroused.

"What else will you call me?" She whispered in his ears. This time he shivered. Not out of fear but of desire.

"I don't know. A siren?" He answered softly. He wanted to touch her badly.

"Well… I guess you could call me that since I'm here to lure you to your death"

"So, you'll be the death of me, then?"

"Yes" She smiled at him seductively.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Will you at least fuck me before you kill me, vampire?" He requested. He didn't mind death if she was the one delivering it. Not at all.

"Like a succubus?" She teased.

"Yes." He rasped.

"Hmm…" One of her hands lazily traveled in the expanse of his chest. "You have a beautiful body Eric." She pinched one of his nipples. This time it was he who growled. She lowered her head to lick it. She bit. Looking up at him she said, "I wouldn't mind fucking you before killing you"

She pushed him to the bed.

His 6:00 alarm rang. He awoke with one hell of a raging hard-on.

He vaguely remembered the details of his dream. He recalled that it was about Susannah and they were about to have sex. He looked down sadly at his dick.

'_Fuck, I couldn't even get laid in my dreams'_

* * *

A/N2:

* I know, I'm sorry guys no Sookie & Eric moments (read: lame)… I'm a bit put off with this chapter too… but it has to be written. I'm also sorry for the delay in update. Last week, I developed a condition known as _procrastinationitis_, a severely debilitating disease that affects the writing ability of its victim. lol

** You know how much your reviews will inspire me so don't forget to leave one… what do you think about Eric's dream, did I lay it on too thick, especially with the death thing? Well I'm curious with how you guys will interpret it. Which room was it? As always reviewers will also get a teaser for the next _Chapter: 9-Not sure what title yet_

*** Pimp: (1) Uhm let me pimp my newfic Cinderella (another by product of procrastinationitis)… although I won't update it as often as SCKL (compare snail mail to email =D). Check it out? Pretty, please? (2) TRUE~blood~LUST FangReaders Group Contact Fairyblood to join the chat: _'me like it… heehee =) although they usually chat around 5 am on my neck of the woods… (9pm GMT; 4pm EST) _

**** I meant no offense to the twilight saga lovers… I used to be obsessed with twilight too before I discovered SVM… I even consider Edward Cullen as my first vampire love… although he was totally forgotten when I got hopelessly addicted to Eric Northman. So no offense guys… my apologies.

xoxo_, _

tabel =D


	11. Ch9: She got her own motivation

A/N1:

*Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

**Last chapter, it was all about Eric. Now let's dwell in Sookie's uhm chaotic… scratch that… I mean, slightly confused mind (read: completely mental for Eric).

_She loves him (plucks a petal from a Santan flower), she loves him not… =D_

*** To LamonicF: Hun, I'm sorry. I know I promised to post both chap 9 and 10 together. I'm half-way done with chapter 10 so hopefully I'll post it as soon as possible. Forgive me? =D

_To give vent now and then to her feelings, whether of pleasure or discontent, is a great ease to a woman's heart. -F. Guicciardini_

_

* * *

_**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 9: She got her own motivation**

**

* * *

**

It was just mid-afternoon, when she and Amelia arrived at the premises of the Brigant One Building, where the Hooligan's Recording Studios, occupies the top two floors. She was scheduled to record one of the songs that will be included in her new album, which was programmed to be released this April.

_A Sorta Fairytale_ was her fourth album to be released under Summerland Music Entertainment. The 13-track, country music styled, concept album revolves around the adventures of Anna, a small town waitress from Louisiana. It details the tragedy of her first love, the challenges of moving on, the promise of a better future and the meeting of a new love.

She should be excited since the song that they will be recording was one of the last tracks to be recorded. Well, she was the night before. She had been practicing the last three tracks since her return from her island vacation.

But the things that had been unfolded to her this morning had her mind reeling. It really put a dapper in her good mood. It had her worried. _He's just a guy_, she chastised herself. How pathetic is she to be this affected? She sighed.

'_And I don't want him'_

They got off her car and walk towards the building. On the front, Ben the mid-forties security guard greeted them amiably. They headed to the elevator and Amelia hit the 14th floor button.

'_I don't want Eric- I don't want Eric… I don't want Eric,'_ she repeated this statement in her head like some mantra. She was a mess. She was worried. She needed to plan.

She really didn't want Eric. She didn't. But a petulant voice inside her, who to her consternation, sounded a bit like Preston, whispered, '_Denial'_. But she isn't on denial. But isn't denying that you're on denial, constituted a denial? Huh? Right. What a stupid circular argument.

'_I mean… Eric- a guest in my show…?' _She shook her head in disbelief. She knew that he will be seeing him, eventually. She was bound to sing at his parent's anniversary after all. But that was still weeks from now.

'_I am not ready to see him'_. How badly will her meeting with Eric next week would be? She sighed. She'll be meeting Eric next week. A few days from now… not at his parent's anniversary…

She closed her eyes. She felt tired. She wanted to go home and curl on her bed in fetal position. Devouring a box of chocolate might help. A bottle of wine wouldn't be so bad too. _'Ooops… maybe not wine,'_ she thought hopefully.

She wanted to cancel the recording. But she couldn't just cancel just because she didn't feel like going. Her sense of discipline when it comes to work was stronger than what she was feeling. Besides the release date for her much anticipated 4th album was already set.

"Sookie…?" Amelia interrupted her dark reverie. Amelia looked at her with worry clear on her eyes. "Are you up to it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to call Lafayette and cancel?"

"Amelia, we are almost at the studio." She said softly. It was quite thoughtful for Amelia to suggest this but how prima-donna will she be, if they did just that? She really tried her best not to be that kind of diva. It's quite unprofessional.

"No, silly..." Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled. "I mean next week. Let's boot him out of the show. I know Laf can make a plausible excuse for canceling him out."

She didn't answer. A cowardly escape…? Tempting… but no… Who's afraid to see big bad Eric anyways?

'_Me'_

"There is no sense in making yourself miserable, Sook"

"No." She said. "I'll interview him. He's not the first guest on the Buzz that I did not particularly like"

"Yeah" Amelia laughed. "Remember those Neo-nazis last season?"

"They were a fun bunch" She said sarcastically. It was a memorable interview. She tried her hardest to be objective with them. But all along she wanted to pull a Geraldo and bash their heads with a chair.

Maybe she could do this with Eric. Maybe she could consider this as just another acting gig. Right, maybe… Then she remembered how she acted in Eric presence. She winced. Acting cool was beginning to look more pointless than a Mike Tyson fight as it seems.

"Sookie, you're killing me. I'm so intrigued"

She rolled her eyes. What would she tell Amelia? How much would she share? It seems like her sharp PA had a vague idea already on what has transpired between her and Eric.

"Wrong timing, huh?"

"Exactly" The elevator reached the 14th floor. Stepping away from the confines of the elevator, she smiled automatically as her gaze caught on the stylish chrome-plated metallic calligraphy signage, _H-R-S_.

She loved the place. She liked the ambiance of the studio, it felt comfortable. It wasn't too sterile. It isn't too posh. It also has great acoustics. But what she liked best is that the studio has excellent visibility. The isolation booths and the control room have floor to ceiling glass wall which in her opinion made the recording process very musician friendly. It isn't claustrophobic.

She opened the door and they walked into the Studio. She didn't see anyone at first. But when she glanced at the control room, she saw that the studio manager and a new technical personnel, by the looks of it, where at the control room. She waved at them. Rita Child, the manager returned her wave.

Rita was a substantial woman who, she noticed, was in her usual smart well-tailored pin-stripe business suit and her black, shiny, just-high-enough heels. Her hair was also dyed brunette. _'Wow, that will be a great conversation starter'_, she thought wryly.

She walked out of the control room and approached them. After the usual exchange of pleasantries, and not really to her surprise, Rita touched her hair. "Sookie I love the new look"

"Thanks Rita, I see that you dyed your hair too?" She responded pleasantly.

"Yeah I did, Claudette and I had a dare last week"

She chuckled. It's good to know that she didn't corner the market for not-so-well-thought-of -decisions. "Where's Claudette?" she asked looking around. Claudette Crane was the triplet sibling of Claude and Claudine. She used to be a Calvin Klein model. Now she oversees the recording studio. Like Claude and Claudine, she is exceptionally beautiful.

Rita's expression sobered, "She's in the hospital" She informed her. She was shaking her head. "She had an… anap… an… I forgot the term that her doctor used"

"An anaphylactic reaction?" Amelia volunteered.

"Yes, that would be it. She had this severe form allergy to the hair dye that the salon used on us"

"Oh God" She exclaimed. "How was she?" Claudine must be so worried about it. And Dette…? She fished for her iphone inside her handbag. She's going to call her as soon as possible.

"She's recovering. They had to open her throat because it swelled like you wouldn't believe it was possible" Rita said.

"She had a laryngeal edema then"

"Amelia?"

"I watch House and Grey's Anatomy…" Amelia said "Is she still in the hospital?"

Rita nodded. "She's at the hospital. She got me so fucking scared, I thought she's going to die… she almost did."

"Is she going to sue them? I mean they should have done a skin test before using the dye"

"I'm not sure if 'Dette's family will press charges."

"I'll visit her this weekend. Tomorrow even" She looked at Amelia who in turn nodded "Thanks for informing me. I didn't know. I haven't been in touch with Niall or Claudine this week"

"She'll appreciate it very much Sookie"

The new guy walked towards us. From Rita's introduction, she learned that the technical personnel, was Jeff Puckett. He seemed like an easy going guy. Unlike Rita who was donned in her formal suit, he was clad in blue jeans and dark blue polo shirt. He also had a light brown mustache and a days old whiskers in his cheeks that made him look a bit scruffy. He was largely built. She wouldn't be surprised if he informed her that he was moonlighting as a bouncer.

"Rita, I called him. He said he'll be a bit late" said Jeff.

Rita gave out a sigh. "That tardy SOB"

"Barry Varbergs?" She asked. Barry was the studio's sound engineer. He had been in the studio since its inception. If Barry wasn't good at what he does, she knew Rita or Claudette would have fired his slacker ass already.

"Another family emergency, I suppose?" Rita said skeptically. By family emergency, she meant trouble with one of his lovers. Ah… She was getting pessimistic about so many things already. Maybe it was a real emergency. Shame on her, how insensitive could she sometimes be?

Jeff nodded.

"Sookie, I'm…"

She knew the manager was about to apologize. But she really didn't mind waiting for a bit. "Don't worry hun, this is my last engagement for the day. We will just wait on the lounge" She also needed the time to get onto the proper mindset for the recording.

"Sookie, I'm really sorry for the delay."

She smiled at Rita. "Don't worry about it, hun" she said as they walked toward the lounge.

* * *

The HRS lounge was complete with satellite TV, shower facilities, kitchenette, video games, fax and video conferencing facilities and a WIFI access. There she immediately, called Claudine. She was at the hospital with Claude. She informed her that sister was recovering quite well. She also said that 'Dette was pissed about her tracheostomy. It rather impaired her ability to speak.

She didn't ask Claudine to explain what that medical jargon means. It's probably related to that hole in the neck that Rita was explaining earlier. She'll _Google_ it later. Or maybe she'll confirm it with Amelia. She shook her head at Amelia's medical savvy, courtesy of watching popular medical drama.

She told Claudine that she'll come by and visit tomorrow. After telling her about Claude's interest with Dr. Sexy, and trading some more juicy gossips, they said their goodbyes.

_'Don't think about him' _

With that she tried to busy herself. But how much concentration do you need to check on your emails? And the more she told herself not to think about Eric the more he pops in her mind. What a mess.

She glanced sideways at Amelia who was busy texting. She didn't know who, but looking at the wistful smile playing on Amelia's face it must be Tray.

"Sookie, want to talk about it?"

'_Not really' _She shouldn't be focusing on him. She tried to calm herself. "Yeah… I hate the new color of my hair." She deflected. But her hair color was low in the scheme of things, that annoy her at the moment. It was true nonetheless. She'll most likely asked Janice to come by her house early next week.

"I won! Ha!" Amelia laughed. "I made a bet with Janice on how long will it take for you before you ask her to revert back your hair color to blonde"

"How funny" She deadpanned. "You didn't win yet. I could keep this color just to spite you"

"Right." Amelia said disbelievingly. "Lafayette invited us to dinner"

"You texted him didn't you?" She glared at her PA. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Ah… Sookie" Amelia grinned. "Fine… I did"

She shook her head.

"He misses you. He haven't seen you since your vacation. And it would be our lady's night. We haven't had one in ages"

"And you needed his help to" she air quoted "make me spill"

"Guilty. So get ready" Amelia mimicked her movement, "to spill"

"How cute" She wasn't exactly sure what to tell them. Maybe she should just say, _'I had sex'_. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't she be blasé about it.

* * *

'_I Feel For You… hmnn'_

She opted to concentrate on feeling the lyrics that the song wanted to convey. She reread the lyrics of the song. When Kyla, the songwriter emailed her the lyrics, she loved it instantly. Her first impression was that it was sweet… sorta' has a Taylor Swift-esque kinda air in it. It's like a retelling of a girl's feelings on her first love. It also carries a light-hearted pretty melody and arrangement.

'_How do I feel about the song though?'_ That's where its gets a bit tricky. Generally the song made her happy. It made her remember of someone that made her happy. But right now? She thinks the song was corny and so age-inappropriate. Not exactly the mindset she was gunning for.

'_Love as I first experienced it?' _ With Bill perhaps? Bill was her first love, after all. She tried to remember how it felt like, the attraction, the passion, the thrill of being with him, or what he made her feel. Their first meeting on the movie set… some of their notable dates… how she thought he was a perfect southern gentleman… But there's nothing, it felt drab. If anything, what she felt for him was residual resentment. And she didn't want to go there.

A vision of a tall blonde man invaded her mind. No! Fuck, she cursed. Definitely not him… Love? That's laughable.

Extreme physical attraction? Maybe… And that could be misinterpreted by hopefuls as love at first sight, right?

So if she toned down her cynicism a bit, maybe she could use her experience with Eric. That would take a lot of effort, especially now that her mind was clouded with worry for their impending meeting. But it wasn't impossible. Didn't last night, she at least come to terms with her mixed feelings with Eric?

'_I want him…eek… no… I can… want him… I want him!'_ Wow, ain't that a direct negation of what she was repeating like a mantra, earlier? But this isn't the time for self-reflection or thoughts that she was going completly mental. The moment required that act like a professional recording artist, who wants to give her 101% on her performance.

She sighed, as she this time, voluntary started daydreaming about Eric, in a highly idealized way. She closed her eyes and slouch on the couch.

'_Eric can be any woman's prince charming. Yeah he is. He's perfect. And I was drawn too him on first sight. He was drawn to me too. He liked me. He did. Our mutual attraction was like magic. Like some sort of a fairy tale. We met on an island. Our first meeting was a blast, it's like he walked straight out of my dream. And what a dream it was.' _

'_When we meet again…' _Her breath hiked. What will happen when they meet again? Ideal… something happy… not catastrophic… romantic even… _'He'll recognize me. I know…' _She choked. It couldn't possibly be… most likely, he will… fairy tale… focus… '_He'll tell me that he was looking for me.' _She bit her lower lips. Yeah he will do that. Or I'll tell him I was waiting for him. _ 'That he dreams of me, like I dream of him. That he misses me like I missed him.'_

'_He'll promise that he will never let her go, now that he found me again.' _Yeah, right… He will do that. A single tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it hastily, as she didn't want to alarm Amelia. Eric would want her because he was meant for her. This was just the beginning of their story. _'Our love story'_ It was the first time that she allowed herself to hope for a better future for them, a happily ever after for her and her prince charming. It was after all a good fairy tale.

"Sookie, you're crying…" Amelia handed her a tissue paper

"It's the song, I'm trying to get into character…"

"Sookie, _I feel for you,_ isn't an angsty song"

"I love your politely veiled sarcasm Ames" She laughed.

"It's not sarcasm… I'm just voicing doubt subtlety… reality orientation kinda thing"

"Thanks for treating me like a mental patient" She mock glared at her PA

"No, I'm not. I'm treating you like a celebrity who every once in a while can be overwhelmed by stressful events"

"That's your euphemism nervous breakdown?"

"As your PA, one of my role is to be your support person"

She smiled, "I know and I'm thankful… don't worry I'm just really trying to condition myself for the recording"

"And a confidante too" Amelia winked at her. "Are you sure your alright? What the eff are you visualizing?"

"Pseudo- first love and all"

"Bill?"

"Tried. Unfortunately, Bill didn't fit the…"

"bill… Nice pun."

"It was the guy I met at…"

Amelia didn't let her finish her statement. Instead she supplied, "and had hot monkey sex at the island who…"

"Amelia!"

"I firmly believe beyond reasonable doubt is…"

We heard a commotion outside the lounge and then the door flew open and Barry entered, head down, flashing his palms apologetically.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry" Barry kissed her cheeks. "Family crisis… Couldn't be helped. Just give me a minute and we'll be ready to go."

"Are you okay, I think you need to catch your breath first…"

"No, I'm fine… really, I'm so sorry… are you ready? Come on let's go"

"Sure...sure… Amelia?"

"I'll stay here for a while and chat with Tray"

We walked out of the lounge room. Barry went to the control room and took his place behind the console. Rita was fuming. I headed towards the isolation booth and put on the headphones. He put on a set of headphones too. He hunched over the control board, hiding his face behind a veil of long unkempt hair. He laid his hands on the levers like they were piano keys and slid them into position up and down the console, requesting a voice check from her.

"Sound, check, check, one, two, two, one, one, sound, check, check"She repeated the words until he was satisfied.

"Okay, we're all set to go. Sookie, whenever you're ready…"

She bobbed my head.

"Excellent"

The song begun and as the sweet introductory notes of the song permeated her ears, her imagination focused on her masculine muse*… She visualized a happy reunion for her and her Eric. What a strong vision it was. It warmed her heart. She could see herself falling hopelessly in love with him. How easy it will be, if she ever let herself in that predicament… exactly as easy as falling...

At this moment, she let herself basked in the emotions that he was rousing inside her. It was cathartic. Something about it was liberating. How could it not? Imagined or not… Idealized version or whatnot… She was finally accepting that a small part of her wanted him… ached for him.

And when it was time for her to sing the first few lines of the song, she gave it her all…

_Something inside, my heart_

_And it feels like magic, its changing my life._

_Since you came to me, everything is so bright I see_

_You touched my heart, and gave me love… so real…_

_

* * *

_She was having some surreal feelings as the song ended. She knew she did well.

"Sookie, fuck… oops… I'm sorry… I mean…shit! " Barry exclaimed as she finished the song for the first time "that was… unfuckingbelievable!"

Rita gave her a two-thumbs up, while mouthing, '_excellent'_

She gave a nervous laugh at their compliments. Admittedly, Eric was one hell of an inspiration… a very hot male-version of a muse.

During the last overdub of the song, Amelia emerged from the lounge. She was as excited as Barry when she heard me. There was mischief in Amelia's eyes that she would rather not comprehend at the moment.

It took about 1 and a half to record the song _I feel for you_. But we were far from finished. Barry was so enthusiastic about the recording that he requested that we re-recorded the album's carrier single, '_You made me stronger'_. She agreed. She was so in the zone at the moment she could probably sing for hours on end.

Barry motioned for a 10 minute break and she walked out of the isolation booth. Amelia handed her a bottle of tepid water.

"Honey, that was amazing"

She smiled at her PA widely. She hugged Amelia. She was so happy. "I know hun… I never…"

"Whatever you did in the lounge, it was effective… I never seen you so taken by a song number"

She drank from the bottle, her hands a bit shaky from excitement.

"So we are going to re-record _'You made me stronger'_?"

She nodded. "I'm worried though; won't we be late for our dinner?"

"No, we still have plenty of time. I'll call Laf." Amelia grinned.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

Amelia shrugged nonchalantly. "What? Nothing? Just happy."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't buy it. _'Ah well… she'll tell me about it, eventually.'_

Barry walked towards them and asked her if she was ready. She was. The re-recording of the next song was a cake walk.

* * *

It was already dark when we left the recording studio to set off and meet Lafayette for dinner. She slid behind the wheel of her car and Amelia sat on the passenger seat.

"So where are we having dinner?"

"We are eating at Les Deux Poissons" Amelia informed her. Dinner, it turned out, was at their favorite French restaurant.

"I'll call Laf… I'll tell him we're on the way"

"Oh hey sugar... where are you?"

"I see...I'll tell Sookie… well _Bon appétit_! see you in a few"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Amelia's blackberry beeped and she giggled.

"What's making you so giddy Amelia? Did Tray send a naughty text?" She smiled.

"Guess… who Laf saw at the restaurant…"

"Amelia it could be anyone…"

"Yvetta" Oh great. Of all the people that they could encounter during dinner it had to be Yvetta. Yvetta has a decent acting talent. She used to be a cast in some popular daytime telenovela. Now her works consist of indie movies where she marketed her usually bold, sexy and daring roles. The starlet hated her for some unfathomable reason.

"Lovely"

"He was crashing on her date as of now" Amelia giggled.

"'With whom…?" Uh-oh. This sounded like a warning bell before a tidal wave crashes. Eff, what if it's Eric? Darn it. Yvetta was dating Eric. It's probably Eric. _'Don't want to see him tonight. Eff'_

"Ahm… I don't know… 'could be anyone" Amelia answered lamely.

"Maybe…" she tried to protest.

"But I'm really hungry, Sook…" Amelia pleaded. "and we are almost there and Laf already reserved us a table"

"As long as we don't have to go and interact with Yvetta… that woman hates me Ames"

"You know she's just jealous"

* * *

They reached the hotel where the French restaurant was located. She parked her in the front and gave her keys to the valet. The restaurant was charming: it looked like pictures that she had seen of the French countryside. As they walked in, they were greeted by a maitre d' and violin music. The woman standing at the podium was beautiful and she smiled brilliantly at them.

"Ms. Sookie Stackhouse"

She smiled at the hostess and nodded.

"This way please"

The walked and Amelia said, "Hey Sook why don't you go sit on our table while I go fetch Laf"

"Fine… fine just don't bring her on our table… will I order for you and Laf?"

"Yup the usual…" Amelia grinned widely "See you in a few Sookie" She winked

She rolled her eyes.

As she followed the maitre d' to their table, Sookie looked around the room and saw the familiar walls made of stones, pastoral paintings, and a mantel covered with candles and greenery over a fire place. There are other couples who whispered to each other affectionately. She didn't glance at the direction that Amelia was heading.

"Ms. Sookie…"

"Oh hey Bob" She greeted him back. She was already quite familiar with the names of the staff. Bob handed her the menu. "May I bring you a cocktail or would you prefer a bottle of wine?" the waiter asked. This was an excellent question. She looked down at wine menu and ordered a pinot noir for them. She also placed the orders for the entrees

She tried her best not to glance at Yvetta's table. She tried… and failed. Stealing a cursory glance she let her gaze wander at their direction. And she saw him.

'_It's Eric_…_fuck'_ It's him. Of course it's him. He and Yvetta were dating. It's only natural that's they'll go out. She felt a twinge on her chest. She breathed deeply. Well… he was cheating on her. _'He cheated on her… with me.'_ Maybe they aren't exclusive. Maybe Yvetta was just one of his girlfriends. Surely it isn't serious enough. If…

'_Why do I care?'_ She didn't care who he dates. She didn't give any flying eff if it's serious or not. _'Damn him'_

'_I hate him… I hate her.'_ Why did they have to have their date here? Why does he have to ruin her night? Isn't it enough that she'll see him next week?

'_Does he even remember me?'_ Damn him. Probably not... _'I'm just one of the nameless faces the he had sex with…'_ She knew this already but it still angered her. She stole another glance. He was still as handsome and as breathtaking as ever.

'_Would he recognize me, if I walk towards their table and introduce myself?'_ Pathetic… It's pathetic… Why did she even think of it? It isn't like she could do just that. She wouldn't do that. She isn't pathetic. She isn't clingy.

And why hasn't Bob served our wine?

This was probably my instantaneous karma for using him as her inspiration. A reality check… something to dash the small hope that had flared inside her chest a few hours back. _'There you go, Sookie… an in-your-face proof,'_ you've been obsessing about something that obviously meant nothing to him.

'_Will he…will he…'_ She stood up. Will he sleep with her tonight? What a stupid thing to wonder. Of course he will. She should leave. She should wait at the car or maybe drive home and let Amelia ride with Laf. Either that or she walks towards them. And what? Confront him? Ask him if he remembers her? Tell Yvetta to back off because Eric was hers? Right.

'_No…Damn it! I have to calm down. I'm being irrational…_ _a fight or flight response…? Really? She isn't some stressed lioness in a National Geographic's' show.'_ She sat back down. She breathed in deeply. _'I'm a grown woman… I'm not a slave to my emotions… I'm better than this… he's just a guy…' _She didn't care how much catecholamine or adrenaline is coursing in her bloodstream due to stress, (an explanation she learned from watching N.G.) she can override her physiologic response; she can and will calm down. She can survive this dinner. And if she met Eric tonight…? Who cares? 'To hell with him…

* * *

"Hey Sook" Lafayette kissed both of her cheeks. "How are you hun…"

She debated for a moment to say she's fine and everything is peachy before she decided that an honest response was best, "I've been better…" She smiled a bit. Laf and Amelia exchanged meaningful glances. "How are you?" She inquired as she didn't want to explain further why she was in a bad mood.

"Great as always"

"And Yvetta?"

"I invited her to the charity gala"

"That's… nice… we need more support…"

"In the spirit of being patient I would reserve my questions till later…" Laf said

Amelia nodded. "Ditto"

She smiled at them. Bob came with our wine. After Lafayette _okayed_ the selection we were all served. The dinner went on without a hitch. Tactfully Amelia didn't mention Eric. She stole glances at Eric and Yvetta every now and then. If Laf or Amelia noticed her pre-occupation, they weren't voicing their concern, which she appreciated as she still wasn't sure, what she'll tell them exactly.

They were being served the main course when the couple left. _'The couple… bleh,'_ it left a bitter after taste in her mouth. She knew she was jealous. She knew she has no right to be. But she was. She couldn't help but wonder what they'll do after dinner. Eric will probably be with Yvetta all night.

Feeling like this sucks… She wanted to pout. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to rip Yvetta off Eric. These maelstrom emotions have to be suppressed for the moment. How the hell does she deal with this? Ack… effing drama. She hated it. She can handle this. She can manage it. She will overcome it.

'_How do I do this?' _

She couldn't do it by herself. She would need Lafayette and Amelia's help.

* * *

The three of them squeezed against each other on top her bed. She calmed herself and coughed before saying with all the nonchalance she could muster.

"Laf, Ames- I've been…" She sighed "…_**deflowered**_." She couldn't help but chuckle at her ridiculous choice of word.

Amelia snorted.

"What?" Laf asked.

"Laf… Sookie had just said she just had sex"

"Oohlala" Lafayette hugged a pillow. "When darling? And more importantly who?"

Amelia giggled. "I have…"

"Shut it Amelia…"

She told them what happened. Their meeting in the secret lagoon, the afternoon in his underground cottage, their night in her cottage, to her disappearing act the next day. Laf couldn't stop biting his fingers- that was his usual habit when anxious; Amelia hugged a pillow into which she screamed every now and then.

"You pulled a fuck and chuck on…"

"Oh God, Amelia… your shameless! will you stop…!"

"So… you two are not telling me something… I see… spill now"

"She…"

She glared at Amelia before continuing. "It was Eric, Laf… I had sex with Eric"

"Eric, who? Oh!" You can almost hear that something had clicked in Lafayette's mind "Fuck me! The Eric from dinner?" He asked in a high pitched tone.

She nodded grimly.

"The Eric… who will be your guest next week?" Laf clarified disbelievingly. "Eric… as in Eric Northman?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Laf blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. "Then why are we eating pistachio ice cream, hun? Didn't you say it was perfect?"

"It was…"

Amelia decided she wasn't verbose enough so she helped her. "She was doing okay this morning… all perfect and _glowy_… that is… until she learned that Eric will be her guest on the show"

"And?"

"Laf… I'll suck… I just know it… He affects me in a bad way… my composure… Laf…"

"Sookie Stackhouse! You cut it out. Are you an actress or not?"

"I was 3B's the last time I talked to him"

"4B's" Amelia corrected.

She raised an eyebrow.

"boneless, breathless, brainless and _blonde_"

"Help me…" She turned to Laf. "I don't want to be humiliated in front of him… I would be…" She continued voicing her fears.

"What do you want Sookie? We'll help. You know we would"

"I want- casual indifference… at its finest."

"What if he recognized you? Surely you have considered that… by the way I loathe black on you…"

"Well… she had that bobble-headed stereotypical ditzy blonde moment where she thought changing her hair color would actually work… She should just have asked me, I would have advised a face reconstructive surgery, if you really want to play incognito" Amelia teased.

"Wow that's really funny" She deadpanned.

"Sookie… you should be ecstatic, you are starting to live a life like a true diva!" Lafayette explained. "All the glitz! And now you have drama… I can't wait for the next chapter to unfold"

"This is what your life needs…" Amelia agreed. "Now…" She grinned widely with mischief evident on her big brown eyes "… why don't we show Laf that titillating image you had on your iphone"

"You nosy bitch!"

"Oh hun, dial 1-800-GET-OVER-IT." Amelia burst out laughing. "Surely you didn't think you could keep that tasty morsel for your own viewing pleasure only. By the way, I love it. Even if it didn't feature his face… the view of his glorious backside alone was…" She bit her lower lips and shivered dramatically. "…panty dropping hot"

"Amelia! Give me her phone. Now!"

* * *

It was almost morning and she couldn't sleep. Images of what Eric and Yvetta were doing at this very moment kept flashing in her mind. They probably were fucking like rabbits.

"Damn it! Get out of my head already!" She sat on her bed. She was angry at Yvetta. She was angrier at Eric. But she was angriest at herself.

She opened her pc notebook. She stared at it for awhile, at a loss on what to do. In the end, she googled his name.

'_I wonder if he has a facebook or a twitter account.'_

It was a good thing that he didn't. What will she do? Follow the guy or add him as a friend in facebook? Right. It's pathetic. It's as pathetic as her being jealous on Yvetta. She has no right to. She didn't want to.

But she couldn't help it. She took out her journal from under the bed. Maybe it will help if she wrote it down.

On top she wrote the title… _I hate Yvetta_. No. She erased Yvetta's name and replace it with, _her._ _I hate her. _It made her feel better to replace the starlet's name. Still unsatisfied, she added _Jealous _enclosed in an open and close parenthesis.

_I hate her (Jealous)_.

She was tempted to add a sad (T-T) emoticon to befit her current mood. She shook her head at her childish ways.

Then she wrote, _Yvetta, I hope you burn in hell and die_, as the first line. She smiled perversely before she erased it. Only Billie Joe Armstrong can get a way with a line like that. Instead she wrote, _Tonight I saw you with her and got jealous_. That was quite direct. She erased it. It wasn't what she wanted. _'I got jealous of the bitch who caught your eye'_. Bitch, huh? She replaced it with _woman_ before she changed it to _girl._

_And I'm so pissed about it._ Ack. How poetic, she thought sarcastically. She erased the second line and wrote, _It was one of my darker days._

She remembered how close they were tonight at the restaurant._ 'When you were with her, where was I?' _She pouted at the next line. She was just sitting at least 15 feet away from them. And he didn't even recognize her. Since she's being completely honest with herself she added, _I should have been in her place, _as the last line of the first stanza_._ She frowned. Shoot me now.

She wrote the second stanza and the chorus, in much the same manner- erasing the offending words, deleting or adding words to make them rhyme a bit. She looked down at her almost finished song/poem. She couldn't believe she wrote one for Eric. No it wasn't for him, it was for Yvetta. Yvetta hated her. She's just reciprocating the starlet's hatred.

_Jealous_

_1: Jealous of the girl who caught your eyes; 'One of my darker days_

_When you look at her, where was I?; Shoulda' been in her place _

2: _Here I am; All alone imagining what might have been_

_What could have been; If I had been there_

_Chorus:_

_Jealous of the one who's arms are around you; If she's keeping you satisfied_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you; Made your sun and your stars collide_

_She's a very very lucky girl_

She's not!

She tore the piece of paper where she wrote the song. She crumpled it and thrown it on the dustbin.

She sighed

"I really got it bad this time"

A/N2:

*In a nutshell: (1) Sookie has feelings for Eric and she didn't like it. (2) Eric is preoccupied with Sookie and he interprets it as lust.

**You'll review right? You know how much I love them. As always there will be a teaser for ch10: The games we play.

***Songs Stuffs: I don't own any of them. Lyrics I've used: (1) I feel for you by Kyla (2) You made me stronger by Cacai Velasquez (3) Jealous by Nina. The Album Title, '_A Sorta Fairy Tale'_- Tori Amos

* * *

**Addendum:** So this isn't a part of the SCKL… just some random musings.

Xtabel: (Walks towards Sookie's room and picks up the crumpled paper where the song Jealous was written) This (uncrampling the piece of paper) has potential… you know. When was the last time you ever wrote a song? Hmmm. Ah yes…never.

Sookie: (looks away) Mind your own business.

Xtabel: But hun you are my business… and right now you're irritating a boat load of people.

Sookie: (raises a brow). Say's you. Confused anyone lately? Now that's irritating.

Xtabel: (plops on Sookie's bed unceremoniously) Hey. I had fun writing that pseudo-chapter! (glares) And with what I've planned for you and Eric… oops. I'm not going there… Anyway my mistake was that I posted it before chapter 8.

Sookie: (chuckles darkly) And they say, I'm the one who loves to rationalize my actions.

Xtabel: No, but you love to project and deflect though (grins wickedly). So let's talk about you… I mean Eric.

Sookie: (looks annoyed) I'm tired of talking about Eric. Eric… Eric… Eric… not everything revolves around that guy, okay?

Xtabel: You'll meet again next chapter…

Sookie: I'll be fine. Laf and Amelia will help me.

Xtabel: You like him.

Sookie: Who wouldn't be attracted to Eric? He's Eric. But that doesn't mean I wanted to get to know the guy better. He's not for me, okay? I'm sure you can pair me with a guy who is tamer than him… JV or Preston perhaps… not Quinn though or Bill (makes a disgusted sound).

Xtabel: (shakes her head) No, it's Eric for you. Yield and have an HEA already.

Sookie: You do remember who you are talking to right?

Xtabel: You're too hard headed.

Sookie: I don't like him as a person. He's a womanizer and he acts like he's god's gift to women. That ego… is that even legal? (rolls eyes) You're really gonna pair me with him? What does that say about you?

Xtabel: Honey, you're deflecting again. It isn't about me. It's about you.

Sookie: (glares) I'm not gonna be a doormat. I've been that way with Bill… it didn't work

Xtabel: Bill isn't Eric.

Sookie: He's worse than Bill.

Xtabel: You're making presumptions… without even giving him a fair trial.

Sookie: Make me pregnant

Xtabel: (Laughs) You'd like that wouldn't you? There's more to him than just a viable and ideal sperm donor you know. And it's…

Sookie: Unethical. I never said I'm perfect. I'm flawed. If it's my mistake, then so be it. It's not like I'm gonna…

Xtabel: (gives Sookie the evil eye)

Sookie: (folds her arms) Fine. Be that way… Will you at least make sure that I'll kick Eric's ass next chapter? Side with me, this time? You're a bit unfair. You're pro-Eric.

Xtabel: No I'm not. I've given his GP a wilting experience didn't I?

Sookie: Whatever, just please don't embarrass me too much on the set. It's my show afterall

Xtabel: I… (laughs) now why would I do that (tries to look innocent…fails)


	12. Ch10: The games we play

'…_for when I glance at you even an instant, I can no longer utter a word: my tongue thickens to a lump, and beneath my skin breaks out a subtle fire: my eyes are blind, my ears filled with humming, and sweat streams down my body, I am seized by a sudden shuddering; I turn greener than grass, and in a moment more, I feel I shall die.'- R. Barthes_

_

* * *

_**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 10: The Games We Play**

**

* * *

****_Saturday Night, Asgard_**

It was Saturday night and as usual Asgard- his club, was crowded. Eric didn't plan to attend their usual poker night but Alcide called him earlier and demanded he come over tonight or the guys will drag his ass to Asgard. He begrudgingly agreed. It's not that he didn't want to see his friends; he just didn't feel like giving a fucking report about how he was... which he was sure as hell they will ask. What the fuck will he tell them? That now his dick was as useless as his appendix? Damn it.

Andy, the manager of his club approached him. They walked in his private office where he was informed of the comings and goings of his club. He was also told that Stan, Alcide, Chow and Peter were already playing poker at his private game room. He checked the weekly figures and expenses of the club before he joined his friends.

"Eric!" Stan called as he entered. "Come here! "How are you? What have you been doing lately?"

Eric approached the men who where sitting around the card table playing poker. He shrugged. "Same old shit..." He grinned and sat on the empty chair next to Alcide.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Alcide said snidely. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a few days now." He inquired.

"Did you miss me, Al? I miss you too baby" He said in a sweet soft girlish tone. He earned a dirty finger from Alcide. "I've stayed for a few days in Viking Island."

"Did your vacation help you with your problem?" Stan asked.

Chow spread his cards on the table, "Royal flush, bitches!"

"Damn!" the room roared.

Micah the dealer gathered the cards. It was shuffled. "Mr. Northman?"

He shook his head. "Later" He motioned for the bartender to approach them. He ordered scotch.

"Mr. Chow?"

"Texas" Chow responded. We played all different types of Poker from five to seven studs to Texas Hold Em'. It all depends on the preference of the previous winner.

On the next game he participated. He threw his chips on the table and the rest of the guys followed. He won. Therefore he got to call the next game.

"Chicago…" It was a variation of a seven-stud poker. "Southside…" The lowest ranking spade in the hole splits the pot with the winner of highest hand. Players are dealt first with two cards down. Then followed by four up and last one down. Bets are placed on even card after the first two. In theory, one could win the entire pot if the lucky bastard had both the low spade and the best hand.

"Fuck" Chow said.

He chuckled. He liked the game because they were betting on two things and in that confusion sometimes players gave away their hands.

After several rounds of betting and sticking to his guns everyone on the table folded except for Alcide. He had raised Alcide the only time he bet. He bet the max every time. He controlled the game, he knew it.

"Take it, Northman" Alcide said after several moments of deliberation

The motherfucker would have beaten him with his cards if he stayed. But he was good in bluffing. So he bluffed Al by the way he bet and bumped.

Alcide should have stayed if for no other reason than he had quite a bit of money in the pot. But his arrogance got the best of him once again. He would rather lose money and fold, than stayed and take the risk of losing to me.

"What do you have?" Alcide asked.

He smirked. "You're supposed to pay to see them Al." He said as he collected his winnings. He was just about to mix his cards in with everyone else's when the sore loser grabbed him by the wrist.

"I said what do you have?" Alcide said as flipped my cards over. He looked. "Four of fucking spades!"

"Loser"

"That's all you had. Goddamnit. I should have won half the pot!" As quickly as he got pissed he calmed down and lit a cigar. "Leave us be." Alcide said to the dealer and bartender.

He rolled his eyes. Micah and Jack looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. They left immediately.

"You're a sore loser Alcide" Chow chided.

"Chow…" Alcide grinned "this is much more important than poker. It's about our dear friend."

Fuck you. He mouthed at Alcide.

"I love you too bro. So are you feeling better, Eric?" He pressed.

"No. I feel worse" He confided reluctantly. 'No sense of evading the topic now. He knew that this time Alcide will not fold or back down. He drank three shots of scotch in succession. He needed to be quite buzzed for this.

"Why? What happened?" Peter asked.

"I met a woman" He responded. A siren… his water nymph… and like anything supernatural, Susannah disappeared come morning.

"You dickhead!" Alcide glared at him. "I thought we had an agreement that you'll abstain for a while."

He winced. "It's different. It was great with her." How could he have abstained? Nah, they wouldn't understand.

"Really?" Chow asked. "Then you don't have problem anymore, bro."

"That's what I thought so too, at first." He looked up at the ceiling. Peter stood up and headed towards the bar. He took the bottle of scotch. Peter plied him a generous amount.

Alcide cocked an eyebrow at him, looking impatient.

"When I saw her, I wanted her right away. We did it" That mindless night with Susannah was fucking unforgettable. They didn't just fuck. He couldn't put a name to what they did but it went above and beyond fucking. They made hot wild love.

'_Motherfuckingshit!'_

He felt disgusted with his thoughts. He wondered what his friends will tell him, if he described it to them, like that. But he wasn't about to spew romantic garbage in front of them. It was not his style at all. "It was great." He smiled. "The best I've ever had, since I was sixteen"

Stan whistled appreciatively. "So, who's the sweet babe?"

"I don't know. She was gone in the morning." He shook his head. "I don't even know her real name."

"What the…? Aren't you too old for a one night stand Eric?" Chow burst out laughing. It was stifled almost immediately when Chow saw the look that he had bestowed him. "I mean… yeah… that's exciting." He backtracked. "I understand. But isn't it a bit dangerous? You'll never know if she's clean or not."

"She was safe." He gritted his teeth. He was quite pissed off at Chow's remark. "Very safe..." He didn't want his friends to form the wrong impression about Susannah. She wasn't promiscuous at all. She's decent.

Ah… he didn't know that for sure. He didn't know her. A woman's virginity alone did not make one, decent.

Alcide snorted. "No woman is safe."

"My wife is..." Stan grinned.

Peter agreed. "Mine too..."

"Sheesh… here we go again." Alcide said exasperatedly. "Women are as safe as deadly vipers. If you don't watch your steps with them… it would cause you… either you'll have an infection or you'll have a paternity suit. You have to be careful around them… all the fucking time. They can give you heaven but they can sure as raise hell at the same time"

"She was a virgin"

"What?" Alcide exclaimed. "and you fucked her? Are you fucking stupid? Have you really lost your mind Eric? Virgins are the deadliest. You could very well expect a paternity suit, asshole."

"How would Eric know she's a virgin, if he didn't fuck her first?" Chow asked jokingly.

He grimaced.

Alcide shook his head.

He lets out a breath. "She said she was on the pill." He was stupid. He sounded stupid. He was sure as hell, that his friends were thinking, that he was a fool for buying her explanation.

Alcide huffed. He was looking at him incredulously. "What? And you fucking believe her?"

Alcide stood up. He and Stan did too. They were both silent. He gazed piercingly at Alcide who looked about ready to hit him, which at this moment he couldn't understand why. But he would definitely welcome a fight. After all the frustration he had because of Susannah, he was itching for it.

"Alcide" Stan scoffed. "Give him a break will you?"

"I'll go down to the bar." Alcide walked away from them and left the room.

"Eric sit down" Peter beckoned. "So you met a girl. You had a great time. What's the problem?"

"What's wrong with Alcide...?" He deflected the question. He really wasn't into a sharing mood. He wanted to punch Alcide. But the fucker was right, he did act stupid. Where Susannah was concerned his ingrained logic just flew out of the window.

"Maria-Star"

"Who?"

"She's one of Alcide's fuck buddies. It became complicated when…" Peter explained Alcide's predicament further. Having finished his lengthy explanation, "now you…"

"Nosy Asshole" He took another shot. "She was different." He blew out the breath that he was holding. "Susannah, that's her name… the only name that she had given me. I was fine with her… more than fine. I thought I was cured. But when I tried having sex with other women, the same old problem occurred. Worse… now I don't even feel aroused with them at all. It was fucking embarrassing"

He remembered Dawn. Fuck. The woman teased him without mercy. '_Loosing your touch, stud?'_ For the first time in his life, he failed to have an erection in the presence of a potential bed partner. Then he noticed that Stan and Peter were grinning at him broadly. 'the fuck...? His situation was not a laughing matter. "What are you two fools smiling at?" He asked irate.

"Remember our conversation before? You know… my analogy about food and sex?" Stan explained.

He nodded.

"At long last Eric…" Stan patted his back. "You, my friend have tasted what truly was one delicious home cooked meal."

He sighed.

"Quality sex, man. By now you sure can tell the difference between a home cooked meal and fast food, right?" Peter added.

"Quality…" Stan reiterated. "…not quantity"

He grimaced. Not this shit again. Maybe he should join Alcide downstairs. Maybe he could convince him that boxing or any form of fighting with your friend is the most effective way of dealing when it came to frustrations from women. He stood up. "I should check, Alcide"

"Sit the fuck down, bitch" Stan said. "…can't you see that where trying to help you…"

He sighed and sat back down. "I understood perfectly when you explained it the first time, Stan."

"I don't think so" Peter said

"You had unprotected sex with her" Stan stated. "Ah… the joys of unprotected sex." He chuckled. "It's the best. No worries. But you can only partake in that kind of delight with the right woman."

"Yup, you'll only feel safe if you are at home" said Peter. "Did you feel safe with her?"

He shook his head in a helpless gesture. Safe? Did he feel safe with her? Maybe he did. He felt safe with her. He felt peace in her arms. He never trusted a woman the way he trusted Susannah. Not especially when it comes to protection. He never fucked without a condom. But with her, he had thrown all his cautions to the wind. He didn't protect himself.

Maybe… because he didn't feel threatened. He wanted to be with her no barrier whatsoever. And he had never craved for a woman the way he was craving for her now.

He didn't even know her real name, for Pete's sake! Or who she really was. She could be doing another guy for all he knew! The thought brought a violent reaction deep in his gut. He didn't like that thought at all.

He'll find her. Then he'll claim her again.

But tonight…?

Tonight he'll wallow in the comfort that only a bottle of scotch can give him… momentary oblivion.

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning, Sookie's House**_

_Sometimes… Something beautiful happens in this world; Oh, Akon… and Lonely Island; You don't know how to express yourself so… You just gotta sing; I just had…_

Sookie had reached Amelia's blackberry in the table and pressed the key before her annoying sms tone irritated her further.

"You have a text from Tray." She said in a this-is-the-straw-that-breaks-the- camel's-back tone of voice.

"Oh, thank you Sookie" Amelia smiled widely

She glared at Amelia. "Is it necessary for you to be so damn aggravating?" Her patience was wearing thin. Amelia had been quite annoying all weekend.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything"

"You haven't done anything… right… why don't you kiss my lily white southern Louisiana ass…" She rolled her eyes at her PA. "And put your phone on vibrate."

"Hey… that's a new one… I love it"

"It's hardly an original… Britney spears tweeted it… I found it amusing"

"It was… why are you so irritated with my SMS tone anyway?"

Like she has to ask?

"When we watched it at SNL last December, we found it so funny that we replayed it on youtube."

"It can only be hilarious for the first few times Amelia… after that, it was just annoying…"

"It's a practice"

"A practice for what?" She asked irate.

"To test your nerves" Amelia explained.

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's effective Sookie. It's been used for people with allergy and phobia."

She laughed wryly. "Amelia what the hell?"

"It's called systematic desensitization." Amelia explained. "Consider me as a small ball of allergen… you know the thing that could cause an allergic reaction"

"Yeah…certainly… you are irritating. Will you go away if I took Claritin… through I.V.?"

"Funny… but no. So I'm irritating you… cause that's what allergens do… but I'm small, right?" She nonverbally expressed her disagreement. "And Eric… well he's the grand pooba of allergenic substances" This time she nodded.

"So your rationale is that by the time I met Eric, I would be less likely to be annoyed at his presence, because you've had exhausted my tolerance for annoyance, all weekend? That's counterproductive." She deduced. "By the time I see him again, I'll be so riled up, I'll be volatile"

"With that mindset then… yes. But see it in a new perspective. I've been annoying you for a few days now. That will force you to adapt"

"Yeah I could fire you… that will be an effective abrupt adaptation towards an unwanted circumstance."

"Don't be a bitch Sook… I'm helping remember?"

"I'm sorry…" She sighed. She really was turning into a drama queen and she hated it. "This is just frustrating…"

"I understand, you know…"

She sighed. She tried to see the perspective- Amelia was trying to explain to her. After a few seconds of thinking, she deemed that she has a point. It was sound, she supposed. "So… I've got to handle my feelings of irritation? So… by the end of this I'd be so used to what you're doing, I'll have higher tolerance when I see Eric again? I'll be able to handle my temper better. And treat him… casually because my adaptive mechanism would have been enhanced… is that what you're trying to sell to me?"

"Bingo. And I'll give you a whine and bitch card that you could use after the show."

"I would love that. Alright." She conceded. "I'll give it a try."

"Here" Amelia handed her a folder. "It's a checklist… and some items that I printed for you to read, that will help you relax"

She scanned the material that Amelia handed and nodded in appreciation. "I like it. I've been downloading some self-help stuff online too…" She stood up. "I'll be in room, if you need me"

"Sookie… wait… the pilates instructor will come by 2 pm and Janice…" Amelia detailed her schedule this afternoon. She gave her another piece of paper. There was a, yeah-I'm-up-to-no-good glint in Amelia's eyes.

She pursed her lips. "There's more? Haven't you reached you're quota for annoying me today?"

"Not by a long shot. The day is just starting"

She read the contents. She snorted. That bitch. _Sookie just had sex… She said it felt so good (felt so good); She let Eric put his penis inside her (her)…She just had sex (hey!); And she'll never go back (never go back); To the not-having-sex ways of the past...  
_

She read the entire song. "Wow. That's fascinating" She said in mock fascination. "I didn't know that you have an amazing songwriting skills." Then she shook her head in exasperation.

"It's good isn't it?" Amelia laughed. "I've shown it first to Lafayette. He said I was brilliant"

She rolled her eyes. "You've got one thing wrong though." She said coolly. "And it's quite misleading" She smiled.

"Yeah? What is it?"

She pointed the offending verse. "It's not just _the best thirty seconds of my life_. With Eric… Well… Eric can last much…much… much… much-did I emphasize on much? I did, didn't I?- longer than that_"_ She winked at her impish PA.

"You're a lucky bitch Sookie Stackhouse! I'm so jealous!"

In that respect, _'I say… yes…very much'._

She laughed. "It's not as if Tray isn't a catch. Didn't you tell me he's a…" she air quoted "…smokin' hot wolf in the sack. See you in a few" she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**_Thursday evening, The Buzz Taping_**

He and the other guest, Congressman Merlotte sat in front of the mirror being prepped up by two hair & make-up artists. They were gay and they were openly flirting with him. He was amused at their flirtation.

"Eric!" said Mel as he smeared some make-up junk on his face. "I think I'm going to have an orgasm!"

He smiled and shook his head. He looked at Sam who had a look of thinly concealed discomfort. He wasn't sure whether it was from the imminent show or because of the make-up artists. He was a bit nervous too. He had his usual tied-in-a-knot nervous stomach but outside he looked as calm as a cucumber.

"'Eric and I really have to put make up on?" Sam asked skeptically.

"You do…" Mel said. "Him?" he pointed his lips at me. "Well, I needed an excuse to touch his face"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"oh! Mel if only…"

"Ah Eric don't knock it till you try it!"

"Whoa...hold it! You making me look like a sissy!" Sam complained once more when Felton, the makeup artist assigned to him begun applying lipstick and powder in his face.

"Congressman" Felton replied, patiently "without makeup; your face would appear washed out under the bright spotlights. Then no one would be able to make out your handsome features!" His ego appeased, Sam quieted down.

He laughed. Mel and Felton certainly were a good distraction. Their antics continued on and Sam's discomfort was growing by each passing second. They were almost done with his hair… Felton argued that his hair should be let down. Mel pressed that it should be braided. Honestly he didn't care. He came in the set with his hair tied at the back and he didn't mind leaving it at that. In the end Mel braided his hair.

"Do you wear eyeglasses?" Mel asked biting his lower lips. "Wear them please…"

He shook his head, "My vision is perfect."

"What isn't?" Felton retorted.

'_My dick' _He thought morosely. It had zeroed in on one pussy and he couldn't find that particular pussy.

Eric's attention was momentarily directed to the opening of the dressing room's adjoining door. Marnie, the show's production assistant entered the room. She was clad in a black suit. She looked very neat and business-like. The statuesque brunette looked out of place here in this messy dressing room. She was attractive and formidable, he supposed. But she was not his type. He sighed. Right now his dick only preferred one woman. Sussanah… He'll actively seek her after his 4-day business trip in New York two days from now. He has an 11:00 am flight tomorrow.

"Okay guys we'll be on in about fifteen minutes. Get ready."

Both he and Sam nodded. Having finished prepping them up the 2 makeup artists left the room.

"Please take time to review the talking points/ topics. Miss Stackhouse expects you to be prepared to answer all her questions. Just stick to the topics, okay?"

Silence.

"My God! Where the hell is Franklin? He's driving me crazy!" Franklin Mott was the third guest of the show. And right now he's still MIA. "Why does he always have to arrive late?" With that Marnie left the room in haste.

Eric sighed. He and Congressman Sam Merlotte exchanged a glance.

"She was one scary broad" Sam commented.

"I know"

"First time on TV?" Sam asked.

"On a talk show- yes; I've been interviewed before on outside settings. This is just surreal…"

"It will be worth it. It's a rare chance that I get to spend time with Sookie" Sam grinned boyishly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What's so special about her" He asked with mild curiosity.

The young congressman laughed. "I like her… a lot. She's beautiful. But she's not the type you see everywhere. Classy, balsy, charming… hard to get… I think that's her main draw"

"Hmm… you have a thing for her? Have you asked her out yet?"

"No not yet. I haven't plucked up the courage to ask her out."

"Really, huh?"

"Yeah… you'll like her. But man…tibs"

He laughed.

"I'm telling you man… yum"

He shrugged skeptically. "I'll be the judge of that". He just wanted the show to be over.

* * *

**_Sookie's Dressing Room_**

Sookie sat in front of the mirror while Janice, her stylist did her make-up and hair.

"Nice job on the hair Janice" Amelia commented.

"You don't think… it looked too TV-talk-show-host like?"

Amelia frowned "Sookie… it's great. What look are you gunning for anyway?" Amelia asked

'A look that says I'm a man-eater. A sex symbol. Someone who will not wallow in self-recrimination. A woman who could face her former lover with casual indifference'

Janice nodded. "Straight hair looks better on camera" She said as she begun smoothing foundation over her skin with a sponge.

She nodded. She tried loosing herself at the classical music playing on her mp3 stereo. It was Pachabel's canon. She hummed to its tune. It was somewhat relaxing

"You looked stressed Sookie" Janice commented.

"Pre-show jitters and all" She answered hastily. In the mirror, she and Amelia exchanged meaningful looks.

After a few dots of concealer, a dusting of blush, and topping of a setting powder, Sookie's skin was done. She heard a knock on the door. It opened and Marnie entered. She was told that 2 of the guest have arrived. There was a flicker of hope that had flared in her chest. Maybe Eric couldn't come. It was dashed immediately when Marnie informed him that it was Franklin who was MIA.

The production assistant informed her of the director's instruction in case Franklin didn't show up. Both Eric and Sam's interview segment will be lengthened and they will have to cater a few questions from her audience. Marnie told her that the three lucky women had been selected already and she was handed the cue cards containing the questions that will be asked by them. She instructed Marnie to inform the two guests on the changes. Marnie nodded and left.

"That evil witch… I mean bitch!" Amelia said after her production assistant left. "She didn't even acknowledge our presence!"

Janice concurred, "It's almost seemed like we haven't been working with her for years" She rolled her eyes. "Just because her brother is the show's director… she thinks we're nothing but dirt"

Amelia nodded.

"I'll to Mark"

"No. It's not a big deal. It's not like she's inefficient with her job. Her attitude just sucks"

"She doesn't really socialize with anyone except Mark…"

Janice headed toward the strereo. "Sookie may I?"

She gave her assent.

Ceelo Green started singing, "I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough. I'm like… forget you! and uh forget her too."

'_Forget you and uh fuck her too'_

Janice put a brushed on her lips. It was painted soft pink to provide contrast to the dark smoldering look she'd given her eyes. After a few more moments Janice declared that she was ready for her show.

Amelia asked Janice to accompany her to meet the guests. She was grateful at her PA for giving her a time to collect herself.

She closed her eyes.

Was she ready for this? She was. She thought about her personal checklist to mentally prepare herself for the show. She did everything. She couldn't be more ready.

She abstained from coffee today so her system will be caffeine free. She meditated. She even employed guided imagery with the help Amelia. She visualized success and positive outcomes. The best case scenario was that Eric will not recognize her. The second best was that she will be recognized but Eric wouldn't give a fuck. The worst case would be, Eric will hit on her or irritate her and that she will loose her cool in front of her viewers.

She inhaled deeply.

Mark knocked on her door. "Hun, you ready?"

"Yes"

"Let's go meet the guest they are already on the set."

She stood up and took Mark's offered arm.

'_I'm a powerful woman. I can do this.'_

_

* * *

_Eric couldn't believe his eyes.

When Sookie Stackhouse, appeared on the set, he recognized her instantly. It was her! Fuck. Fuck Pam. She knew. Fuck… last dinner… the brunette… now blonde again… it was her! He didn't know the emotions he felt at the moment but it was warm and fuzzy amixed with unadulterated happiness. He had found her.

He caught himself before he could make a step. What the fuck? He nearly run to her and...and what? Hug her tight? Kiss her hungrily? Run his hands all over her? Take her? The urge was so primitive and strong that he had to clench his fists to stop himself from doing so.

He drew a deep breath to take her in more. He was afraid to close his eyes. He was worried that she might disappear again if he blinked. It was her. Fuck. He was not just deluding himself. It was Susannah.

Elation surged through him. He had found her!

She was mesmerizing as the day that he saw her in the lagoon… even more. Her sexy, voluptuous body was clad in a red dress that showed a good deal of her long shapely legs, perfect shoulders and ample cleavage. Her blonde hair was sleek and straight, her lips pink, full and luscious and she had the sultriest eyes she had ever seen in a woman. He groaned. His dick stirred.

_Sookie. Susannah. It figures. _The little water nymph was Sookie Stackhouse! Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would find her, here! She was a very famous woman but he didn't even recognize her! The woman he had made love to in his island was earthy, innocent, and simple. This woman in the red dress was sophisticated, sultry and she moved with the confidence borne of women who knew how to use their looks to their best advantage; She was showbiz property.

Sookie and the director, Mark Stonebrook walked towards them. His gaze was still focused solely on her. For the first time Sookie met his eyes. It was bold, and steady, the gaze of a very self-assured woman. Gone were the covert, shy looks of his island girl. This one was a vamp of the first order, the kind of women that he was accustomed to.

No one spoke for a second. His eyes were still comprehensively gazing on Sookie. She raised one delicate eyebrow at him. "Did I pass?" She asked, a glimmer of smile played on her lips. She was sassy. He liked it.

"You aced it" He smiled at her.

Why was she was acting like she didn't know him? He was mildly irritated that she didn't recognize him at all. Not even a flicker of recognition! But it was her. It has to be. Unless Sookie was Susannah's twin or double. But Sookie was no Queen Amidala or Saddam Hussein. Maybe she had selective amnesia and had forgotten about him? Or maybe… He stopped himself from coming up with more and more unlikely hypotheses. They were just stupid.

'_Occam's razor…'_ He abided by it. The simplest explanation is most likely the correct one.

'_She is pretending.' _But why?_  
_

There was no way in hell; that it wasn't her, even if she had looked at him, like she was just seeing him, for the very first time. He was tempted to call her Susannah and see how she reacts to that. He knew for a fact that this broad has a volatile and fiery temper. He also didn't want to make a fool out of himself. There was still plenty of time to call her out on her bullshit.

"Sookie Stackhouse" She held out her hand and he took it. "You must be Mr. Eric Northman" Her handshake was brief and impersonal. But even if he had caught her bullshit, his male pride was still sorely dented and it was beginning to simmer into a full-blown fury. No woman would mistake him for anybody else specially this one who had writhed beneath him in wild abandon begging for more! The thought made an instant connection with his groin. He grew hard. He cursed colorfully under his breath.

"Sookie" interrupted the director "This is Congressman Sam Merlotte."

"We've met already" We've met too… remember?

"Sookie…chere" Sam said. The smitten man took her hands kissed it. Asshole. What a fucking pansy.

She gave Sam a dazzling smile. "Congressman Merlotte, I've heard about that new bill on Tax Reforms that you're lobbying in congress. I think that's quite commendable... it would help a lot of people"

The clueless dolt blushed at Sookie's flattery. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ms. Stackhouse. Did you vote for me last election?" He joked.

'_I won't vote for this dog next time that's for sure'_ Release her hands already, you touchy-feely dog.

She smiled sheepishly. "Actually- no I didn't." Eric smirked.

Sookie looked at him and caught his smug expression. "But…" She thought for a second. "…since I was impressed at your performance this term, how about I help a little, in your campaign next election?"

Sam- fuck-him, where-was-his-balls?- giggled. Men don't giggle! His eyes were also glinting like halogen lights.

Eric on the other hand might have vomited a little. Disgusting. Pathetic. That dog was putty in Sookie's capable hands! He also wanted to pout. But he wouldn't, because he won't surrender his man card to Sookie, as easily as Sam did. And where was his commendation? Hasn't he left her speechless and satiated during their ONS in Viking Island? Surely that was better than some lame tax reform bill that has high probability that it wouldn't come to pass, right? He chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, Sookie. It will be an honor." said Sam. The mutt kissed her cheeks.

He gritted his teeth. '_A radiant smile for Sam with _a _promise to campaign for him and not even a five-second eye-contact with me?' _He had fucked her three times and she wouldn't even glance at him! _'Snotty bitch!'_, whined his bruised ego.

When Sookie look back at him, it was quick but loaded. A raised eyebrow and a piercing gaze. Hmmm…

It sure felt like she was challenging him. Me? He chuckled. She was playing a game with me? A game she couldn't possibly win.

_'Alright, I'll humor you, min alskade.'_ Damn it! It felt so good to call her that again.

"Eric, Sam…" Sookie called our names in a steady voice. "Did Marnie explain to you the changes in the show?"

We both nodded.

"Since one of the scheduled guest, Mr. Mott canceled out. We will be lengthening each of your interview segments"

"So Eric, near the end of the show… 2 of the people from the audience will ask you a question." She looked at the cue card that she was holding in her hands. "Both of the questions" she grimaced slightly "will pertain towards either your love life and what you look for in a woman"

He nodded. The answer was really was a no-brainer. He smiled. "I had my answers prepared already for this additional segment" His attempts at flirtation were foiled… again. Didn't she invite him here? Why was she acting so indifferently towards him. He'll know it soon enough…

"Good. Sam…" Sookie briefed him too.

He could see Sookie throwing covert glances at him while waiting for the show to start. He wanted to grin wide. It was weird that he found it cute. Ahh...it seems like everything she did was endearing to him. She was smiling sweetly at Sam. Well maybe not everything.

When he caught her eyes again, this time, it's as if she was trying to freeze him with her frosty glares. Ha! An obvious defense mechanism. He had probably been with too many women in the past because he readily identified the symptoms. She wanted him too. But she was fighting it.

The thought made him harder. He shifted uncomfortably as his fly suddenly felt too full for comfort. Where the other women failed, Sookie was making him aroused without effort. Just looking at her made his groin tighten with aching need.

'_Geeez. Get a grip on your libido, man. You're going to be on national TV, for cripes' sake!'_

It was a fucking good thing that he did this stint with the Buzz. He was about to brave it and ask his mother about her female guest in cottage number six. He was desperate to find Sookie. And now, he found her. Sookie Stackhouse. The thought still staggered him. This woman was a virgin? He couldn't believe it! But she was. He was the first man to discover the delights beneath that red dress. And he would do so again. As soon as he could arrange it.

He also remembered Pam. Fuck! his annoying cousin knew… but how? He will have to ask her that when he grilled her next time. She deliberately withheld it from him! But… yeah… fuck I owe her big for this. But I'll be damn before I tell her that. She's already having too much fun on my expense.

Sookie excused herself to go to the back stage.

"Okay, guys, the show is about to start" Mark said. "Sookie will appear from the backstage. Then she will sing her opening number"

"Okay" Sam said.

"You'll take your seat there" Mark pointed at the wide yellow sofa "Once you are introduced"

Mark walked behind the camera.

"We're live on five... four... three... two…"

* * *

Abstaining from caffeine didn't help much. Sookie had never felt more nervous in her life. She needed to relax, by golly. And she was moments away to live telecast. Eric was destroying her composure. Awhile ago he was staring at her so intensely that she felt like breaking into sweat even if the whole studio was air-conditioned. Did he recognize her? She couldn't tell. He was standing there, so cool and relaxed.

He looked so… how would she even begin to describe him? Outrageously beautiful? Devastatingly handsome? He was so damn tempting… it was utterly unfair. The light gray jacket suit paired with black undershirt that he was wearing tonight gave him that understated sexy look. She couldn't help admiring his masculine beauty. She was drawn to him like a helpless moth to a raging fire.

Don't go there, she cautioned herself. Damn him…

She was so grateful that her introduction with Eric had been smooth. All the while her heart was beating so fast. It was amazing that she didn't hyperventilate in front of him. She could do this. But she had to be careful…

The show's opening music commenced then Hoyt's voice permeated the studio, "Coming to you live from… Brigant Studios, Hollywood, It's the Buzz with Sookie Stackhouse. Tonight's guests… Eric Northman… Congressman Sam Merlotte… musical guest, Stephan Jenkins… and I'm Hoyt Fortenberry and now here's your host… Sookie Stackhouse….!"

When she saw the signal from the floor manager she walked towards the center stage. It was time to run her show.

"Thank you very much … (more applause) thank you… thanks… Good evening to y'all!" She smiled brightly to the crowd who was still applauding. She greeted everyone. She walked to the left side of the stage where the show's band was stationed.

"The song that I'll be singing tonight is a single lifted from my up and coming album- A Sorta Fairytale that will be released this April" She smiled. "The song is I feel for you… I hope you'll like it guys…" The audience applauded as the band started playing the song.

_This time around I wanna let it show;_

_There's something special,_

_In my heart you ought to know_

_I feel for you, I mean I truly love you;_

_In my heart and in my soul, you are my love… you are my all;_

_I feel for you, I mean always love you;_

_Because to me you are a dream come true_

* * *

"We have two special guest for tonight. Our first guest tonight, is a 2-time US open champion, Polo Magazine's Excellence Awardee, professional polo player, commercial model, businessman"

_…womanizer… consummate lover… heartbreaker... _

"…and philanthropist. Let's bring him in… Mr. Eric Northman!" She plastered her megawatt smile while waiting for him.

Applause… more deafening screams from the female audience as Eric walked towards her.

"Good evening… Sookie…" Eric kissed her cheek.

"Mr. Northman, it's so good to see you"

"I know, you too. I'm _really_ glad to be invited to your show" Eric gave her, his panty dropping smile. Devastating…

"Please have a sit" She motioned for the stylish mustard yellow couch.

She spoke when the audience settled down. She introduced Congressman Merlotte in much the same fashion although he was not as warmly received as Eric. Unfair…

After the usual introductory chit chat with the two she directed their conversation to tonight's intended talking points.

"Mr. Northman what brings you to my show?"

"Well… I was bullied by my cousin, who happened to be the editor-in-chief of the magazine, to guest here"

She laughed. Her audience did too. "I find it too hard to believe that someone could bully you, Mr. Northman... you're awfully tall."

Eric laughed. "Ahh… my cousin can be scary when she wants to be. And…" He leaned in as if too emulate that he will be whispering something. "Sookie… don't tell anybody okay? But I'm really a big softy"

Oh damn it… right… show… his scent… shit… "You…" Coherent… eff…

He nodded. He placed an index finger on his lips. "Sssshhh…" He waggled his eyebrows. "And she convinced me, that I'll be a good promoter for BLOW" You are…

"Indeed. You've convinced a lot of women and men before to drink that beer brand when you endorsed it"

"Were you convinced?" Eric teased.

"I don't drink _beer_… much" She answered. I won't drink that _beer_ ever.

"Then I just might have to _persuade_ you." Right... that eyebrow action should be penalized.

"Oh…" She laughed. It was fake. "You are such a smooth talker"

He grinned at her boyishly. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"How come you call your magazine, BLOW, Mr. Northman? It's a very odd name for a magazine." She asked fully intending to throw him off-balance.

He smiled at her lazily before answering. "BLOW could mean a lot of things depending on how you perceive the magazine. It has a universal concept, though focused on men. But we don't wanna put barriers and distinctions."

She nodded. "Yeah"

"The magazine wishes to be a fun read for both men and women who embrace the twenty-first century lifestyle. BLOW could mean anything, it really depends on how the readers perceive it. Blow as in 'blow by blow account of a man's total psyche'. Blow as in 'blowing off steam', an avenue to release tension from everyday routine. Blow as in get 'blown away' by those beautiful ladies. Anything… But if you're asking me what it means to me, personally? BLOW is actually an acronym." He waggled his eyebrows at her before saying, "Big Lover Of Women." He chuckled, seemingly impressed by his own cleverness.

Silences in TV were not golden. Dead airtime is unacceptable. And now she was speechless for a few seconds.

'_Where am I? Damn, you're on live TV, Stackhouse'_

_Big Lover of_… that jerk! She couldn't loose her cool. Focus. Calm. Damn it, didn't Mark, Marnie or Amelia briefed him about the nature of her show? The Buzz has a wholesome format! Where does he get off talking like this? Jerk… jerk… jerk!

But the audience response to Eric's naughty remark was positive. He was smooth, eloquent and obviously very intelligent, with the arrogance of a very aggressive, overly confident male. He knew his effect on people and he used that magnetism to his full advantage but in a very subtle and unassuming way. It showed in his laidback manner.  
He was smooth. It was irritating her.

The floor manager held up a sign saying "SUSPEND" just outside camera range signaling the time for a commercial break. She smiled at Eric and Sam before facing the audience and saying, "Well, we're going for a short commercial break and when we come back, there'll be more about Mr. Eric Northman and Congressman Merlotte. Don't go away."

They had a commercial break. She stood up and walked towards Mark. "I think you need to caution that Northman guy, He's borderline obscene." She complained.

"On the contrary, Sookie, he's doing just fine." Mark grinned. "The audience loves him. He has mass appeal. I bet our rating would be shooting up like crazy. Come on, he's cool! Just go on with his style. And I like his answers."

Men! She wasn't able to complain further because the commercial break is almost over. She forced himself back to the set. Eric was looking as relaxed and calm as ever. She wanted to tell him to behave.

She glared at him. Behave, you jerk! Eric just shrugged and his eyes were full of mischief. She focused on Sam. He was far more descent to talk to than Eric.

When they paused for yet another break, Mark told her, "Go back to Eric. Sustain the energy of the show. The segment with Congressman Merlotte was dead. Come on, Sookie, gimme some passion. Fire! A bit of naughty talk to match that sexy dress. God knows, the show needs some hot action!"

Her temper was reaching its boiling point. What the hell does he mean when he said gimme some passion? That she didn't have one? In short she's boring? "I beg your pardon? My show is a take off from Oprah, not Jay Leno!" she shot back heatedly.

In exasperation Mark raised his both hands. "Go back to your seat, Sookie and do as I say. I know what's best for this show. Even if you are mega-hot and fully decorated, I still call the' shots here, remember that."

"Damn you!" she retorted back.

"Yeah, as long as you do what I say, sweetheart." He said dismissively. "Now, haul your sexy tush back to the set and make my day."

Mark dismissed him like a child. She wanted to smack his head. But she forced herself to calm down. She's over reacting. And she's acting out her aggression with her director. She needed to acknowledge that. Eric was messing up her composure big time. Mark was just doing his job. He was a good director. She needed to concede this time. After a moment, she nodded to Mark and head back to the stage. Right… focus on Eric…

"I've read a copy of your magazine, Mr. Northman."

"Really? Which segment did you like best?"

"Nothing in particular, really, but the way I understand, it's politically oriented. So may I ask? What is the relevance of the sexy women in your magazine? Aren't they out of place?" She didn't want to sound like a moralist, especially in her program but she wanted to ruffle Eric's feathers. He didn't even recognize her! She felt insulted. Hah! Is that how women were to him? Interchangeable? Probably because he had one too many…. So it made it quite a challenge for him to remember. Damn it. She would lie to herself if what she thought didn't stung.

'_But isn't that what you envisioned as your best case scenario?'  
_

He looked at her with smoldering eyes before he spoke, "You are a very gifted singer, Miss Stackhouse. My mother and sister are big fans of yours, whenever Alexie, my sister, is riding with me my car speakers would be blasting away with one of your albums."

Her heartbeat leapt. She blushed. She couldn't help it. She felt warm and flustered. Did he just sweet talk to her? She can't help but be flattered. Damn it. Get a grip. His honeyed words are just that… empty… meant to deceive… don't be fooled.

'_Your shtick won't work with me Eric Northman!'._

She coughed to clear the sudden tightening of her throat. "Uhm, we are not talking about me here, Mr. Northman. We are talking about your magazine."

"Yes, my point is, it's all a form of entertainment. A break from the dreariness of ordinary life, like something special coming out of an ordinary existence. For us men, seeing a beautiful woman smiling back at us is one great treat after slaving ourselves nine-to-five at work. We do deserve a _break_, don't we?" He retorted, grinning. He didn't let answer but instead turned to Sam. "Right, Sam? I'm sure, ya know what I mean, buddy?"

The congressman blushed. "I guess so."

"Yes, well, but don't you think it's a bit too much of a _'break'_ as you put it, for a supposed to be magazine of serious political format?" She wasn't about to give in so easily. She knew that he was crossing the line of being impolite. But hell! Polite and Eric don't fit in the same room! Calm…

Eric turned back his attention to her. His stare focused on her chest. Leech! She had the urge to cover her cleavage with the cue cards she was holding. She didn't.

"Why did you wear that dress, Sookie?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You look beautiful. You are our treat in the midst of this otherwise grueling discussion. If not for you, everything would be so taxing for me and Sam. But you give life to the show. You bring in something special that people would like to pay attention to. Same thing with the centerfolds. They provide the break after a serious read. And if you're on a cover and centerfold of a BLOW issue, I bet, you would sell every copy."

For the second time in her hosting career, she was rendered speechless. She couldn't think of any smart comeback. She looked at the cue cards that she was holding.

'_Oh God, where am I? I'm live on TV and I'm speechless!' _

She breathed a sigh of relief when they paused again for a commercial break. She has to stop this. "May I speak with you over there, Mr. Northman?" Sookie said in a falsely saccharine tone.

"Gladly." Eric stood up and followed him behind the set. They were alone. Thank God

Calm. Just ask him to stop what his doing. Maybe...a request to close his mouth for the rest of the show. Calm. Right. Not happening.

"What do you think, you're doing? You're making my show X-rated. Have you perhaps forgotten that my show is rated PG?"

"X-rated? Hardly." He smiled unapologetically. "It was you who raised the questions, Sookie. They were self-righteous and condescending, so I answered them the BLOW way. I do not appreciate being judged without fair trial."

That angered her more "Self-righteous! How dare you question the integrity of this show! You are the one who would benefit greatly from this exposure, Mr. Northman. I hope that you will be more careful with what you say on the show later. I don't want to compromise the moral integrity of my program"

"Really? Then why did you invite me?" Eric shot back.

"I did not invite you…" Calm… breathe… "The producers did"

"Too bad eh? I'm here now and you've worked yourself up into a fine rage, Sookie. The commercial break is almost up. Smile." Eric teased.

She poked his chest angrily. "Remember this, you jerk! BLOW will never ever grace my show again. You especially!" Damn it.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm, don't you want to be the cover of BLOW?"

That shocked her. "Over my dead body!"

"You don't think you're sexy enough for BLOW?"

"Of course not! I'm not a boldstar! I'm not cheap or desperate to attract that kind of publicity! I don't need to shed off my clothes to be famous!"

Eric looked at her from head to foot. He stroked his chin while he seemingly examined every curve in he her body. At that moment, she wanted nothing but to poke his eyes out. "My magazine is not cheap and you know it. You're the one who will have millage if you become the centerfold for BLOW, Sookie. It will give your image a new boost, you know, a sexy repackaging."

God, the sheer arrogance of this man! "Wow, what are you, an image consultant?"

He smiled wickedly. "No. I'm just a man who appreciates women. Do you know what a man really wants, Sookie?"

"I don't care what you want, Mr. Northman and I most certainly don't need to be appreciated by the likes of you!"

He chuckled. "Ouch! I wish people can see you now. You're roaring hot."

She wanted to slap him! But if she obeyed her temper, tomorrow, they would be all over the tabloids. She forced herself to calm. "You…"

Eric hands lifted up and touched her lips softly. "You look different, _min alskade_" He rasped, his eyes were now looking at her with familiarity.

Sookie gasped. Joy and dismay warred inside her. He remembered me? She drew a sharp intake of breath. He recognized me? She swatted his hands from her lips. "Don't touch me…" She said softly but firmly. The mere touch of his fingertips electrified her!

His eyes flared dangerously. "I've more-than touched you already, Sookie. I've had you several times already and you loved it every time. I have the feeling that you would still love it."

Her hands were poised to slap him but she caught herself before doing so. She didn't want that kind of notoriety. Instead of slapping him, her hands reached for the back of his neck and she tugged him closer. It was time to set the record straight. Right now, she was Sookie Stackhouse, the hottest celebrity in town, not some naive virgin in a remote island. She had already blown her brilliant plan by letting anger get the best of her. She breathed deeply to collect herself.

In his ears she whispered softly, "Eric?"

"Yes."

"That time in the island with you was amazing"

"I know"

"Thank you. I'll never forget it."

He didn't answer but she could feel that his breaths increased. She raised her other hand and she cupped both of his cheeks. They were now gazing each other. She could literally feel the heat of Eric's searing gaze. They were so close that she could smell his fresh soap and unique masculine scent. She wanted to melt. But now was the most inopportune moment to get weak knees. She has a clear message to deliver to this egotistical man. She didn't want anything to do with him. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke with all he nonchalance she could muster.

"But it was just a one night stand, Mr. Northman. Just sex. Nothing more. I'm sure it was nothing new to you."

"I'm not arguing that point. It was only sex alright, but it was great sex. And I want more, Sookie."

How the hell will she respond to that declaration? He more than told her that they would be very intimate soon. Again… Jerk... He must think he was God's gift to women! That he could get anyone he wanted.

"I'm not interested for a second round, Eric. I don't want to lead you on. I'm not interested."

Eric didn't answer. Instead he slowly lowered his head to hers. Before she could let out a breath or a protest, his lips lightly touched hers. Their lips touched so gently... she felt dizzy with longing... they stayed not moving for a few seconds… just like that… their lips just barely touching… She didn't breath...

Then Eric lightly nip her lower lip. "Actions speak louder that words dear one… cliché… but true"

His words injected a bit of sanity in her fogged brain. Maybe she isn't clear with her definition of not interested. Maybe he didn't know the difference between attraction and interest. Maybe... She pulled him down and kissed him. Passionately, with all her unwanted attraction to him. They were both breathless when it was over.

"Eric"

"Yes?" His eyes were now clouded with lust.

"I didn't say, that I don't find you attractive…" She lowered her arms and tried to put distance between them. "I do… you are. Hell you could probably tempt Mother Theresa if she was still alive."

He looked confused. She regretted kissing him if only for the fact that it seemed to send a mixed signal to Eric.

"I'm physically attracted to you, honestly, who wouldn't be? You're impossibly beautiful. But I'm not interested… I don't want you. I don't want your company. I don't want to spend time with you. I don't want to date you. I don't like you." That was as clear as she could possibly be.

"Sookie…" Eric warned.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm not playing hard to get. And this time, no means no."

Before any of us could say or argue more, Mark presence caught their attention. "Sookie? Eric? Is everything okay? The commercial is almost up. You two should go back to the stage"

"Yup. I was just briefing Eric about the next talking points… Eric? Are you ready?" She smiled at him.

Eric nodded with grim expression.

She turned her back at him and walked hurriedly back to the stage. She couldn't wait to get the show over.

She couldn't wait to get away from him.

* * *

Eric watched her retreating figure, her hips swaying gracefully. He wanted to go after her and drag her somewhere… somewhere private. He wanted to talk to her some more. But the show was far from over. He reluctantly followed Sookie back to the set.

They were on the last segment of the show. He wanted it to end already. He and Sookie had an unfinished business that needed to be dealt with. He was confused. She said she was attracted to him. She also said she didn't want him. What the hell? What game is she playing?

'_No means no?_' Fuck… If she was attracted to me why won't she see me? What's the fucking logic in that? He couldn't understand. In his book, attraction is synonymous to interest. Hell, he bet even Noah Webster will agree with him. So what gives?

'_Just sex. Nothing more'_ He was pissed at her words. It made him feel worthless. He felt hallow. Was that how Sookie saw him? Just someone she had fucked? Just a body that she used and discarded at a whim? Fuck… He inhaled slowly. He didn't like his train of thought. He hated that his chest felt like there was a thousand tiny needles pricking at it. He was furious at the feelings Sookie was invoking at him at the moment. He really hated having feelings.

'_So I was just a fuck to her, eh?_' A convenient stud to help her rid of her virginity. She said wasn't interested in seeing me. She didn't want his company. But she'll gladly fuck me?

He could work on that. He wanted to fuck her too… badly. They could be great fuck buddies. He didn't mind that. In fact, it will be very convenient for him and her. He didn't want commitments and she wasn't interested in having a relationship with him. Yeah… she is perfect. She didn't want me, so she won't cling desperately to me. How lucky could he be? For the first time in his life, the thought of a possible guilt-free, no-strings- attached fucking, didn't make him, even one-bit happy.

Well he can't have everything. He was pragmatic. He could settle with the next best thing. The only thing left to do is to convince her to continue her sexual liaison with him. And he would do just that. Tonight… as soon as he could manage it.

He stopped sulking immediately and resumed his usual cool demeanor.

Sookie called his attention. "Mr. Northman…" she said casually

"It's Eric, Sookie… please call Eric" He smiled lazily at her.

"Eric, a lot of my viewers are really excited to see you…"

"Thank you" The audience screamed. "How about you? Are you excited to see me, Sookie?" He teased.

"N…of course. I'm always excited to have new guests on the show" She said maintaining that fake smile that he could now attribute as a nervous reaction. "So… there are several people here in the audience, who wanted to ask a questions to our guest. You don't mind guys, right?"

Sam shook his head.

"Let's hear the first one"

A portly woman who looked mid-forties stood up and walked towards the microphone.

"Well hello there, Mr. Northman!… I'm Charlsie! Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You've been linked to a lot of women…" She giggled. "So my question is, what for you, is an ideal woman? Do you have any age preferences? Do I have a chance?"

"Definitely, age is for me is immaterial. I don't mind dating someone who is 5-10 years younger than me but you could be 15 years older than me and I'll still date you. "

More squeals from the audience.

"To turn me on? Hmmm…" You have to be Sookie. It was true. Right now his dick only responded to her and her alone. It was annoying. But true. "Right now…" the image of earthy and simple Susannah appeared in his mind. He liked vamp Sookie but… " to turn me on… you've got to take your make up off. I mean I don't mind being with really dressy women but… I would prefer _my woman_" He looked at Sookie intently "to be earthy, and simple. My family has a small cabin in the middle of nowhere in Sweden. It has no TV, phones or even a shower. You have to swim in the lake to wash. I love it. Taking a girl there would be a good indicator if she's right for me. But…"

Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't mind bringing her to Viking's Island instead." He winked at Sookie. Yeah he was pushing her buttons alright. He enjoyed seeing the fire in Sookie's eyes whether it's because of sheer annoyance or because of passion when they _ma_… have incredible sex.

"It's a beautiful island as I was informed…" He wanted to laugh. She was informed? He bet that she'll suck at poker. His bullshit meter was off the charts since he saw her. He really enjoyed making her squirm. But he didn't want to go over the line too much, Sookie had said already that he didn't like him even a bit. He needed to endear himself to her not anger her further.

"Really? Which part, do you like best?" he teased

"the seaside…" She responded a little sharply.

Eric nodded. "Bet you'll enjoy the lagoon more…its _view_ is more…"

"You have a beautiful island Mr. Northman" Sookie interrupted. "Congressman, we have a question for you too…"

"Hi Sam, my name is Arlene. What do you feel…"

* * *

That must have been the longest and most excruciating show of the Buzz for Sookie. Eric was simply driving her nuts in a mixture of consternation and sexual longing.

The moment the credits started to roll and the camera no longer focused on her, she left the set in a huff. She hoped that it will be the last time that he will see that conceited jerk!

She heard Eric called her but when she looked back he was surrounded by a mass of giggling women. Serves him right!

She walked towards Amelia and grabbed her hand. "Let's go… And Amelia… I'm going to use that _bitch and whine_ card tonight…"

"Of course… aren't we…"

"No."

* * *

It was a few minutes before the crowd dispersed around him. He looked around. Sookie was nowhere to be seen. She must have left already. He pouted. She ran away from him again.

He walked outside the studio and towards where he parked his car.

He was a few feet away from his car when someone called his name.

"Eric?"

He looked back. "Ms. Stonebrook?"

She nodded. "Will you be spending your night alone?"

"Yes."

"Me too… want to spend it with me…?"

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

A/N2:

* Hi y'all, hope you enjoyed Eric's stint in the buzz, I sure did. But you know what I'll enjoy more? Your reviews…definitely!- As always I'll send a teaser for _Chap11: I won't stop_

** Have you seen the _waiting sucks _clip for s4 of TB? Alex looked younger (Meekus) and less bulky. I wonder why. I really hope that S4 will be… nah I don't want to hope. Have you heard that Bill will be given leadership position next season… (frowns… king of the lame vampires… 'had to be)… oh who gives a flying eff about Bill… bleh

*** Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M. I've also used some of ASkar's lines in his interviews. No beta...so I'm really sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling. Thanks for reading.


	13. Ch11: I won't stop

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_I'll chase you down until you love me - Lady Gaga_

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 11: I won't stop**

* * *

_I was a few feet away from my car when someone called my name._

_"Eric?"_

_I looked back. "Ms. Stonebrook?"_

_She nodded. "Will you be spending your night alone?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Me too… want to spend it with me…?"_

_I raised an eyebrow._

"No. _**I'm**_ _**not**_ _**interested.**_" I chuckled to myself, as I coined Sookie's words for me. Hopefully, Ms. Stonebrook will not need any further explanation, as to what 'not interested' meant.

"Oh," she said, surprise and disappointment clearly evident on her face. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"You have a good night now- Ms. Stonebrook." I gave her a parting wink and a smile. Turning my back to the woman who had just propositioned to me, I made my way back to my car.

'_Well, that certainly was interesting' _I thought as I drove. Who would have considered, that the formidable and severe-looking woman would hit on him? But then, this night has been surprising-to say the least. Then, I wondered what would have happened, if Sookie was the one who propositioned to me. I grinned wide. There isn't a doubt in my mind what I will do if Sookie did just that.

I really needed a plan… a good one.

Instead of driving back home, I found myself navigating towards Pam's neighborhood. I had one unruly cousin to settle some business with. And I needed Sookie's contact details for what I was planning. Reaching Pam's home, I pushed the talk button on her Intercom System.

"It's me- Eric"

No answer. I debated with myself for a moment, on ringing the chime multiple times just to annoy Pam. I knew she was home. I hoped that my presence will interrupt her night… it will serve her right.

"Come on! I know you're in there. Open up- _kusin_" I laughed, already anticipating her anger.

"Eric?" Pam's irritated voice spoke through the speaker.

I didn't answer. I just smirked at the security camera.

"You A-hole! What the hell? And what do you want? It's almost fucking midnight." Her British accent was evident, that meant she was pissed off, of this I was certain. I wondered what I interrupted. Was it her _beauty_ sleep? A booty call perhaps?

A moment later, the door opened and out came my cousin clad in a small pink fluffy robe. I winced. Shit… I needed a strong bleach for my brain to forget this visual.

Pouting she said. "Eric… to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Shut up- brat." I said as he walked to her living room.

Then I saw Belinda walking out of Pam's room. I had an eyeful. I coughed to hide my surprise. Seeing Belinda almost naked, save her bright purple underwear really explained a lot. She was bold and brazen and she had no problem with nudity. No wonder Pam liked her a lot…

"Well hello… Eric" Belinda greeted me. She walked towards me and gave me a peck in the cheek.

"Hi Belle…" I smiled. "Did I interrupt something?"

"You know you did." Pam muttered.

"Pam and I are in the middle of things." Belinda winked at me. "Honey, did you invite your cousin to join us? It's kinky. I like it. It's been a while since I had sex with a guy but I…"

"Belle…" Pam rolled her eyes. "Haven't you had enough already? And I didn't invite him here."

"Ah well… what a shame then." Belinda sighed. "Do you two, need to talk- privately?" Perceptive too…

Pam and I both nodded.

"I'll be in your room honey." She stood up and walked towards Pam's bedroom. She was at the door when she said, "Oh! Pam and I watched your interview in the Buzz, geez the camera loves you Eric…"

"Indeed it does, doesn't it?" Pam teased.

"Pam didn't we meet Sookie on the plane that time we left Viking island?"

"Belle just go… already" Pam waved her off. "So?" She asked when we were alone.

"You deliberately withheld this from me." I accused.

"That, I did…" She grinned. "I almost wish I was there to see the look in your face when you saw her."

"Bitch. You're going to pay for this."

"Nuh-ah… I'm the one who did you a favor." She raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't exactly inform or ask me about her."

I didn't answer.

"For all I know, you might not be interested in meeting her at all."

"Don't try to go technical on me… Pam." He warned.

"Fine. It was fun and I wanted you to be surprised. Were you surprised?"

"No"

"Bullshit. You wouldn't be here tonight at my home if you weren't."

I rolled my eyes.

"As Belle said, we watched the Buzz tonight. I saw how enthusiastic you are. I saw how you teased her too."

"Well then Ms. Psychic… why am I here?"

"Easy… you wanted a 411 on Sookie and…"

I scowled.

"Let's go to the minibar. It seems like you needed a drink…"

"Don some clothes… you're irritating me."

"Prude…" Pam left for the bedroom. I went straight to her mini bar which is on a smaller room adjacent to her spacious kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I took out a can of beer. Pam emerged later dressed in black yoga pants and pink tank top. Good.

"Playing it cool tonight, eh _kusin_?" Pam said as she sat on the bar stool.

"A man can only take so much alcohol and I'm going to drive home"

"So… tell me what happened, kusin."

"I met her in the Island. I saw her again tonight. And I came here."

Pam snorted. "Tell me or I won't stop bugging you. I always get what I want anyway. You know this already."

I sighed. So I told her. Well- the abridged version of it anyways.

"So you had an ONS with her, huh?"

I nodded.

"And now you found her again."

Again I nodded.

"So why the fuck are you here?" Pam snorted. "Oh!" She grinned wide. "Shouldn't you be having your way again with her already?"

I pouted.

Of course, she fucking laughed at me. "Losing your edge eh, kusin?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I know that look. That's your tell when your being defensive."

Sighing I said. "You know not a thing or two when it comes to poker, Pam"

"Yeah but I know you… and shit Eric you're in trouble" She laughed.

"You're crazy"

"Really, huh?" She asked with clear disbelief.

I kept silent for a full minute staring only at the can of beer that I was holding.

Pam whistled softly. "I'll be damned."

I finished my beer. I was about to tell Pam to just forward me Sookie's contact information and leave. I didn't want this conversation with Pam. She had enough materials to tease me with, for the coming months.

"Come on, I know something's bugging you…"

I spoke quietly after awhile, "A'ight. You win." I recounted our conversation backstage. "She said she was attracted to me but she didn't want to see me again. I don't get it."

She laughed.

"Nothing's funny about that… you…" This is what I was fucking talking about.

"You're such a guy, Eric" She said. "So, I take it that you wanted to see her again?"

I nodded. What a stupid question. Really, would I be here if I don't give a fuck?

"To what?" Honestly?

"Fuck, Pam, what do you think?" I asked back.

"I see."

I shrugged.

"So she didn't want to see you again… she isn't interested in dating you" She repeated.

"Basically"

"She must have found something in you that is a complete turn-off. You know, something that makes her extremely cautious around you…"

"Just get straight to the point"

"If you want her, ask what she didn't like about you and then learn to compromise."

"I could do that."

"I already forwarded her number and her address in your email this afternoon." She waggled her eyebrows. Brat… I bet she was so pleased with herself.

"Good. This isn't a big favor."

"What? Fine… you still have three"

"Four. I would have agreed if you been more forthcoming"

"Fine… but my advice and 411 merits shoes and clothes… lot's of it" She raised an eyebrow.

I opened his wallet and took out my black Amex card. I handed it to Pam whose eyes widened in surprised. "Have fun brat…" I kissed her forehead. "I'll take it back when I returned from New York"

"4 days!" Pam hugged me. "Oh kusin, I love you! You are the best. I'm gonna have so much fun with this" She squealed.

"Night brat" I shook his head. I did owe her _bigtime _after all.

…

"Hmm… In my opinion the night went well Sookie" Amelia sipped from her wine.

I shrugged. "One could argue that… yes." At least I didn't humiliate myself totally on national television. That was an achievement by itself. I should learn to count my blessings.

"Sure you don't want a nightcap?" Amelia said as she eyed my pistachio-flavored ice cream.

I shook my head. _'If there was an off-chance that I might get… geez.'_ I stopped the thought immediately. I didn't want to hope at the moment. Not when I just had a face to face encounter with Eric.

'_Damn… Eric' _ I scooped another bite. Yum. I didn't feel guilty eating ice cream. I'll work out. I'll burn the calories on the treadmill tomorrow. An hour... Right… Not guilty at all…

"You should sleep here. Don't drive home. it's already late." It was 3 a.m.. Usually Amelia sleeps at the guest bedroom whenever my tapings or other commitment got a bit late.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Ames, I…Tha…" I was about to thank her.

"Sookie… hush. No need to thank me." There was a great need to thank her. She let me talk her ears off for a good hour and a half. In her book, that merits a big thank you. Bitching and whining at Amelia had been therapeutic. Maybe they could go shopping this weekend. Or spa… or spa and shopping- that will be a great combination.

I told Amelia everything that had happened- even the argument Eric and I had backstage. When I told her that Eric recognized me, she snorted. She also gave me a look that plainly stated, Duh-what-have-I-told-you-so.

The idea that he will recognize me seemed logical, simple and so-expected already by Amelia, but it still have a staggering effect on me.

'_He recognized me. And he wanted me'_ And I turned him down because I didn't want him… right…

'_stay on the program, Stackhouse_'

Amelia was also positively delighted that Eric had shown interest in me. She was all for me giving Eric a chance while I _still _was adamant on not doing so.

…

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day_

_Touch me, Take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

"See the world in green and blue…" I couldn't stop himself singing along with Bono, as the song Beautiful day blasted in my car's stereo. To say I was in a cheerful mood would be an understatement. He was also grinning like a fool every now and then.

How she could make me this happy, I wasn't sure. Maybe it's the promise of gourmet sex. Maybe it was that he found her again. Maybe it was both. I didn't want to over think. Whatever reason it was for being so cheerful that rainbows almost shot from his ass I didn't care. I was happy- period.

According to my GPS navigation system, I had reached my intended destination. I smiled. I schooled my feature to a more neutral expression. I rang the doorbell. Another smile broke in my face. I shook my head. I waited for a full minute but nobody answered. I was about to push the button again, when the door opened forcefully and a freshly showered Amelia appeared from it.

"Oh my effing God!" Amelia exclaimed when she saw who was ringing Sookie's door at 7:00 a.m.

I chuckled. It was early I supposed. I gave her an unapologetic smile. I didn't have the luxury of time. I had a flight to catch and I needed to be at the airport at 10 am. "Good morning to you too, Amelia."

"Uhh.." Amelia coughed. She shook her head. "Come in, Eric. This is…"

"Unexpected." I smiled. I was led to a Mediterranean-styled living room.

"I'll be right back, Eric." Amelia said. "I'll just wake Sookie up." She smiled

"No- don't. She must be tired from last night." I laughed. "I'll wait"

"You've been extremely unruly- at least that's what I heard" She looked at me as if daring to me to contradict her statement.

"Was I?"

She giggled. "Do you want some coffee?"

I shook my head. Amelia and I chatted for a good thirty minutes. She was quite curious about me. It felt like I was being interrogated.

Sookie hasn't woken up- unfortunately. I guessed that we'll see each other when I returned from New York.

I looked at my watch. "Amelia, I should go." I stood up. I left her my card.

"Wait, Eric." Amelia said as I made my way to the door. I looked back. "Are you sure you don't want me, to wake Sookie up?"

I shook his head. "I'll visit when I returned from my trip"

Looking up at me expectantly, she suggested "How about you wake Sookie up?"

I smirked at her. "You're going to be in trouble."

"I can withstand hurricane Sookie, can you?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed. Can I?

* * *

SPOV

I was dreaming again. The same old dream I had been having for the past few days. Eric was touching my face, my arms, my belly, my breasts… His touch felt like heaven, soft, and tender, like I was being caressed by feathers all over.

I felt his warm body pressed behind mine. I sighed contentedly. Rolling over half-asleep, I was now facing him. I buried my face on his chest and nuzzled it. He smelled so good. His scent was so familiar… so welcoming…

His arms tightened around me, pressing him firmly against me. Again, I sighed with joy. This felt so good… so safe. His warmth felt like a haven, a sanctuary where I could just curl up and forget the rest of the world.

But this dream was all too real. He felt real, hard, warm and alive. But he won't be here. How could he be? Last night I told him that I wasn't interested, in continuing whatever we have started in Viking Island.

'_He doesn't belong to me…'_

"Eric…_you came back_…" I said in a choked voice. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I wanted to continue this dream.

My hand reached up to touch his broad chest, down to his abdomen, continuing my exploration until my hands reached his jeans. I was starting to unfasten its button when I heard him call her name.

"Sookie…"

Slowly I opened my eyes. My hazy vision encountered a strong neck, corded with muscles. My sleepiness evaporated in an instant.

I let out a little squeak of horror. _'No. It can't be.'_ I pushed back against rock-hard shoulders.

I met his gaze.

"It's me." He said simply.

Damn right it's you. I wanted to shout at him. I bit my lips. What the hell is Eric doing in my room? In my bed precisely…?

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I breathed deep, in and out trying to curtail the raising temper within me. Temper not heat… I told myself. Right…

"Snuggling" He said his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Snuggling! You son of a… I thought I was dreaming!" I said glaring at him. Then suddenly I remembered that my morning breath might be so awful that it could probably knock down a horse. Uhg, Gross… And that I was so exhausted that I had just crashed on my bed last night without showering. Oh my god! My hair! It must smell!

Not that I care what he thinks about me! The jerk!

He must have bullied or charmed Amelia into letting him in my room. I'll have a long talk with my PA after I got rid of Eric. I reached for my blanket and covered my mouth with it.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked curious.

"You jerk! Unlike you I have propriety, and I don't want to knock you out with my morning breath. Let me go"

"But this is comfortable" Eric pressed himself against me. What does this man think? That she will welcome him in open arms? Why doesn't he leave her alone? He was so insensitive. Can't he feel what he's doing to me? How he's driving me crazy?

"No, it's not. What are you doing in my bed? This is… this is trespassing… "

"I was led in"

"You know you're not welcome here" I said petulant. And quite rude. Yeah… so propriety be damned.

"Really? I must have missed the memo" He smiled. He looked so cool and relaxed.

"I will scream and report you to the police if you don't get out of my room in 10 seconds." I warned.

"Why do you have to use law enforcement threats to deal with me? You did that too in the Island, remember?" He asked as if he was inquiring about the weather. I have to calm down.

I took a deep breath. "You're transgressing on my privacy." I said calmly. "In my own home…" I pressed. "When, I specifically warned you last night, that I didn't want anything to do with you. This is stalking. I could…"

"Is that what you call it?" He smirked. "I'm not stalking. It's more like I'm challenging your boundaries" He laughed. Smart ass…

"Semantics." I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed some more. "I really, really _like_ you Sookie"

I chose to ignore that statement. "Why are you here Eric?" I said my voice slightly muffled by the blanket covering the half of my face.

"You were completely passed out when I got here. _It took a lot for you to wake up."_ Oh God, why?

I closed her eyes in mortification and anger. Calm… "I'm disgusting. I need a shower." I said, irritated. I needed to get away from him…fast. I needed to think. I needed the privacy of my bathroom. This was so unexpected. And he was so near. He was too close for comfort. He was invading my private space.

"Mind if I join?" Eric teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Yes, I could join?"

"No. I'll mind if you join. Now stop teasing me…" He let me stood up. I moved away from him quickly.

"I'll wait for you…here then"

I entered the bathroom carrying a purple velour track suit bottom, white baby tee and underwear. Once I was in the confines of my baby blue bathroom, I felt a little relaxed. I needed to calm down and get a better control of the situation.

I was a jumble of emotions inside. There was mortification, happiness, excitement, annoyance, exasperation and … hope. Annoyance and irritation was winning by a wide margin though…

Eric was here. I bit my lips. What the hell am I going to do with him? I was attracted to him, that was sure. We have amazing chemistry in the sack but aside from that nothing.

'_I don't want him but...'_

He's a jerk. But… he's here.

He's a womanizer. But… right now he wants me.

I'll fall for him then he'll break my heart. I sighed. Haven't I weighed these consequences a number of times over already? Even last night… And as always the cons outweigh the very few pros.

And Oh God, did I just said a truly humiliating, _'Eric, you came back.'_? Shit…

What in the world was I thinking? Oh Lord, please… I didn't said that aloud, didn't I? That unintentional sentence was just in my head, right? Pathetic…

The hot shower felt wonderful to her body. When she emerged from the bathroom, Eric was sitting on her bed.

"You look good enough to eat, _min alskade_" Eric said.

She closed the bathroom door and leaned her back on it. She crossed her arms in a defensive position. She mentally counted from one to ten. Before speaking in a calm and collected voice, "Eric what are you doing here?"

"We have left a lot of things to be discussed last night, Sookie"

Eric was confusing me. I wanted him to leave. Yet at the same time I wanted to hug him. Maybe I am going crazy.

"I was pretty clear… when I said I don't want to see you again"

"Why not?" Eric asked unfazed.

"What difference would it make? Does it matter what reason's I have for not wanting to see you again?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Frowning, he stood up from the bed. He walked slowly towards me. My heart was beating so fast in nervous anticipation.

I held the ground that I was standing although a big part of me wanted to back away. But what's really the point of running away from him? I huffed defiantly.

"Look at me." He said in a commanding tone.

I looked up and met his gaze. He was looking at me so intensely. His blue eyes were so _scorchingly_ intense.

"I want you to leave me alone, Eric." I said softly but it was laced with authority.

Why can't he recognize the word 'no'? It makes sense though; since he was so used to getting everything he wanted just by a flick of a finger. He wants; he takes… spoiled rotten jerk! Well not me. I wouldn't be coerced into anything.

"I can't." He lowered his face towards hers. "I won't."

And I didn't really know what I'll say to that. Not that my traitor body is of any help. _'God… give me the strength to push this man, please?'_

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" He pressed himself tighter on my body. His arms banded around me. I felt hot all over with passion and desire.

I didn't answer. Does he know what he's doing to me? And would it really be so bad if I give in? Yes! It will be disastrous.

"I want you"

I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. Eric cuffed my face and kissed me… at my forehead… it was gentle and feather light and so unexpected. His lips began trailing soft kisses of my face… he spared lips though.

I opened my eyes meeting his intense gaze again.

"You want me" He kissed me again…this time claiming my lips softly.

"We are consenting, unattached adults." He kissed me again. It was possessive, bone-melting, mind-blowing kiss that left me entirely breathless when it was over. "What's keeping us from painting the town red? What's holding us back from fucking? Tell me."

"I…"

"You're not interested in seeing me?"

I looked down. I bit my tongue before I could say something extremely childish. Did he just invited me to '_paint the town red'_? I wanted to snort. There was a perverse part of me, that wanted to tell him, that if he wanted to do just that, he should buy himself some paint in the nearest hardware store and paint _his_ town red by himself. I like my town as it and I don't like red. Stumping on his feet or kicking his crotch to free myself from his hold was also appealing. But I didn't move.

Obviously, I was torn. But he was so callous. He's really a class-A jerk.

"Think about the reasons why. I'll here them out. Then let's compromise. Right now, I don't have time to talk about it. I came because it will be a few days before I ever see you again. Since, I'm leaving for New York. And frankly that's just too long. No more talking… the next thirty minutes that I'll spend here with you isn't for talking."

He lowered his head again to claim my lips. I stopped his lips' descent with the palm of my hand.

"Wait… wait… wait… wait… wait Eric, okay? Please" I pleaded.

"Why? What?" He asked.

"I can't…"

"Sookie…" He warned.

"You're confusing me already" I confessed.

"Good. This talk has been positive then. I don't want you dead set on fighting me."

"I won't be coerced into this."

"I won't stop, Sookie"

"You mean my **NO **means nothing to you?" I asked incensed.

"You're NO, means something to me-obviously. Why do you think I'm proposing a compromise? I don't do this- usually"

"Oh I'm so honored, Mr. High and Mighty." I said mustering all the sarcasm I have within me.

"Sookie, do we really have to argue?"

"No. but I needed to think. And I needed time. Give me two weeks… then I'll call you… then…"

"Too long... I'll be gone for four days… that's enough time."

"No."

"Fine. Two weeks then I'll see you. And then you'll tell me. And finally, we'll fuck. Agreed?"

"No"

"What do you mean- no?" He asked exasperated.

"I meant that I'll decide if I wanted to…"

"No."

"You're a jerk."

"Lump it on the list of things that you hate about me."

"You're insufferable."

"Do I get to make a list too?" He teased. "I believe I'll enjoy making one."

"Do whatever you want." I said suddenly tired of the argument too. He was right. There will be a time for this talk. It could wait.

"Really?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why are we still talking?" I asked coolly.

He smiled. "Truce?"

I nodded.

Thus when he lowered his head to kiss me hard, I knew he wasn't surprised when I kissed him back with equal fervor.

* * *

EPOV

"What is wrong with my bed?" She asked breathless.

I chuckled. She was really whirlwind. She can really be cooperative when she wanted too.

"What time is you're flight?"

"Don't worry about it." I kissed her again. Right now, I don't give a flying fuck, if I missed my eleven am flight. What's preventing me though, from moving my feet to take the steps towards her bed was her. And for the life of me, I'm not really convinced why.

Maybe because I knew that she wasn't totally sold into this arrangement that I was offering. That if we do this now, it will scare her the next day and then she'll shun me again. I wonder if that's her M.O.. I have to ask her about that.

But the bed was tempting and so was the woman who was passionately responding to my kisses.

Shit… logical reasoning- be damned… I lifted her. She clung her legs around mine. I was about to take those few agonizing steps towards her bed when I heard a small cough. It was Amelia. What the fuck?

"Amelia, here I thought you were team Eric." I smiled and lowered Sookie. When I looked back, I was surprised that Sookie's quirky assistant wasn't in a teasing mood at all.

"Sorry hun, but this is an emergency." Amelia coughed again. "Sookie I'm sorry to interrupt… but something happened." She said, her face quite serious.

I straightened. "What is it Amelia?" I asked.

"What?" Sookie asked this time. "Events? Concerts? Schedule interruption?"

"Nah. Worse"

Sookie now looked genuinely worried.

"Someone died?" I asked again.

Amelia shook her head. She removed her hand from behind her. I saw that she was holding an ipad. She handed it to Sookie's hands.

"You and you" Amelia said pointing at me and then at Sookie's. "You're headline. It's not yet on the tabloids but TMZ and e-online has released some articles on the net already."

Puzzled, I looked at the screen. My entire body went still. Everything in me and around me seemed to have stopped moving except for the sudden heavy slamming of my heart. My eyes were glued to photograph that dominated the screen. That picture was him and Sookie, kissing last night.

'_Well… __Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!__'_

"Oh God!" Sookie gasped. Her hand clasped her chest. She looked like she's experiencing shortness of breath. He took the ipad from her and guided her to sit down on the bed.

"Sookie are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer. Who ever fucking did this will pay. I'll make sure of that.

"I'll go get you both a glass of water" Amelia left the room.

I looked at the iPad and begun reading the article with Sookie.

…

**Caught! Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman Have "Intense Talk" backstage**

Friday, Feb. 04, 2011, 7:40AM PST by Ted Casablanca

Yes, my sweets- this is what kids nowadays, refer to as, a passionate, I'm-gonna-suck-your-entire-face lip-lock. Oh yeah! Intense talk-definitely!

Brrrrr! The weather everywhere may be teeth chattering cold; but not here in Scandalville! Today, it's just scorching hot -whew - especially with this latest buzz that hits gossip town. And my sweets, you are privy to every sordid detail.

Speaking of the Buzz, a few minutes just after midnight, an email containing a video simply labeled as "Eric and Sookie Nookie", was sent to TMZ by an onset spy, who wanted to be referred only as, Deadly Hallow. It is thanks to him/her that we have all this juicy stuff to feed our gossip-loving souls. The video tape was purported to have been taken on the backstage of the Buzz. Hallow wrote that he/she saw these two cuddling and kissing in between commercial breaks.

Don't you just love dirty laundry? I do… and with E&S, it's just deliciously scandalous! Yup, stalking definitely pays big time as TMZ was rumored to have paid an undisclosed amount for this one.

So my sweets, have you seen the video, yet? E&S have been up to some really racy escapade backstage. And we have a video to prove it! It's dark and grainy and you can't make sense of what they're saying… But, Oooh! It's Hott!

The footage doesn't lie, E&S, so don't even try to deny it.

And, what the…fu…face? Who would have assumed that Sookie- I'm Prim and Proper- Stackhouse, have it in her? Not I, definitely! 'Made an ass out of you and me, didn't she? You naughty…naughty closet minx…

I was surprised- obviously. Until now, no romance in the air, had been sniffed by the paparazzi, between these two… until now that is.

In fact, Sookie is currently rumored, to be dating the young action star- JB du Rone. Between a young star hunk who's every woman's fantasy and an über-rich daredevil who's every woman's romantic nightmare, who would you rather be with, Ms. S.? Decisions… decisions…

Blue-blood Eric, on the other hand was always seen dating women, left and right. Oh wait, my dahlings, you do know who I'm referring too, right? Yup… the Northman scion, the professional polo player, yada yada yada... But you'll likely remember him from that famous beer commercial where he gets to show his… err… excellent horse riding skills. Of course you've seen it. We all did.

Lately, his main squeeze is the lovely starlet _du jour_, Yvetta Levandi. That seems to be old news, now that E. has set his eyes on Sookie Stackhouse. Well E., is Yvetta not up to snuff or are you just itching to nail a diva?

The press has yet to get an inside story from E&S who are both still unavailable for any comments. I will be monitoring the interesting developments between this two. So stay glued to the Awful Truth, my dahlings, for I have the juiciest scoops for you to feast on.

Wait… There's more? Sure is- my sweets! This isn't over yet. I know I'm not Dear Abby, but I'm really great at giving advices. So S., this is Dear Ted and here is my advice.

S. you are much of a fool as you are gorgeous. He's just gonna break your heart… again. Has all this valentines' brain washing affected you too? Well apparently, coz honey you should just have married William Compton when you had the chance. Sorry, that may not be the kindest thing to say, but you need to hear some common sense, before you make a valentine fool of yourself.

XOXO, I know you love my shit. Tee-hee-hee.

-ted

…

"Sookie?" I looked at her concerned. Her face conveyed nothing. It was blank.

"Is Lafayette informed?" Her voice monotone, she asked Amelia, who had just returned from the kitchen.

"He called me."

Sookie closed her eyes for an instant. Guessing that she was at a lost for what to say. I was too. I had a lot of questions racing in my mind. Who was this JB? Who's this William? And lot… a hell lot more although none of them mattered right now. I'll know the answers to them in time.

I pulled Sookie into a one arm hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Who the hell did this? Who was onset spy who will soon regret messing with me and mine?

But more importantly, what the fuck are we going to do with this?

* * *

A/N:

FF had been a cluster f*ck of epic proportion. This update was made possible with the help of Suki59. Thanks.

* Shorter chapter… next chapter will be posted at Friday, Apr1, 2pm GMT. The teaser for next chapter will be posted on my tumblr account tomorrow- same time. The link to my account is on my user's page.

**What do you think Eric will do with Ted C.? lol. I have mixed feelings with Ted. I like his biting sarcasm but I was annoyed that he started that Nelly Fang rumor on ASkar.

I guess you all know who leaked the video to the press right?

Sookie's birthday is just around the corner probably next chapter.

I'd love to hear feedbacks from you. So, I hope you'd leave me those reviews. =D

***** Relative Timeline (loose)** and an in-a-nutshell-kinda thing of the events that have occurred already/ or coming soon in SCKL.

-Dec31/Fri: Prologue- Eric and Sookie celebrated the New Year in abject but concealed misery

-Jan06/Th: Ch01- Sookie opened up to Lafayette. Party at the Camara de Northman

-Jan08/Sat: Ch02- Polo Game where Eric's performance sunk in its all time low. Jennifer Cater interviewed Sookie.

-Jan17/Mon: Sookie arrived at Viking Island

-Jan20/Th: Ch03- Disastrous dinner with Sandy

-Jan22/Fri: Ch03- Eric arrived at Viking Island. Pam annoyed Eric.

-Jan23/Sat: Ch04, Ch05- Sookie and Eric meet for the first time… and they had some intense talk (insert Eric's trademark eyebrow movement)…

-Jan24/Sun: Ch06- Sookie left Eric.

-Jan28/Fri: Ch07- Sookie learned that Eric will be a guest on her show. Eric confronted Pam. Ch08- EPOV, Pam confronted Eric. Eric and Yvetta's date… Ch09-SPOV. Sookie recorded 2 tracks from her new album. Dinner date with Lafayette and Amelia

- E found S= yeah… that didn't happen.

-Jan29/Sat: Sookie and Amelia visited Claudette at the hospital. Ch10- Poker night at Asgard, Chow:_Royal flush bitches!_ (Imagines Chow as that Chinese guy from The Hangover)

-Feb01/Tue: Ch10- Amelia helped Sookie deal with Eric

-Feb03/Th: Ch10- The Buzz Taping

-Feb04/Fri: Ch11- Eric visited Sookie. Hallow leaked grainy video of E&S to TMZ. Eric left for New York.

-Feb11/Fri: Ch12-Eric visited Pam on BLOW office.

-Feb14/Mon:Ch12- Sookie's birthday bash. See you at the Parteeey! Tee-hee-hee. It's at the Pyramid of Gizeh. Do you think E. will be invited?

****Charlaine H. owns all the characters. While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M. And some of the lines were burrowed/ copied from Ted C.'s online articles. No beta, so I apologize for the errors in spelling and/or grammar. Thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed SCKL.


	14. C12: Keep on smiling

"_To hide a passion totally (or even to hide, more simply, its excess) is inconceivable: not because the human subject is too weak, but because passion is in essence made to be seen: the hiding must be seen: I want you to know that I am hiding something from you, that is the active paradox I must resolve: at one and the same time it must be known and not known: I want you to know that I don't want to show my feelings: that is the message I address to the other."- Roland Barthes_

* * *

**Semi-Charmed Kinda Life**

**Chapter 12: ****Keep on smiling**

* * *

_February 04-Sookie's House_

_I pulled Sookie into a one arm hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Who the hell did this? Who was onset spy who will soon regret messing with me and mine? But more importantly, what the fuck are we going to do with this?_

Pulling away from my embrace she stood up and walked towards the window. For a long while she stood there in silence. I didn't know what was going through her mind. Was she in anxious? Was she shocked? Had she absorbed what has happened already? I couldn't know for sure.

She turned around to face Amelia and as I gazed at her, a feeling of trepidation inhabited me. She looked too fucking calm...too blank. It was as if she has detached herself from the situation.

"Call Lafayette again. Ask him if he could come by the house, ASAP. This needs to be dealt with- cautiously." She said in a business-like manner.

"He's already on his way, Sook. He'll be here in half an hour or so." Amelia replied. "Do you have any idea who may have done this?"

"The why and wherefore isn't what concerns me at the moment Ames." She answered dismissively. "It's the steps we have to take to control this."

"You're right of course." Amelia concurred. "It's just-"

Her expression darkened. "But the culprit for this fiasco will pay for this and he or she will pay dearly."

Spellbound, I simply stared at her. Oh. Hell. Consider me- fucking amazed. Did she just issue a threat to do harm on the fucker responsible for leaking the video? I liked her. I liked her a lot. I'm impressed and stunned. And I can absolutely help her achieve what she wanted.

Find the culprit and make him/her/them pay? Done. Nothing excites me more, than to carry out a vengeance borne from a righteous indignation.

"Sookie…" I said. "Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

She glanced at me. "Relatively- yes. You really should get going or you'll be late for your flight." Her tone made it quite obvious that I was being dismissed. I wanted to protest. Why must she always push me away?

I didn't respond. I merely looked at her.

"And, Eric?"

"Yes?"

"If…" She sighed. "If the press tries to contact you-"

"I will not release any statement or give any comment to them about this." I said sincerely. Why the in the world should I? I'm not the celebrity. But I supposed that she needed reassurance. The need for such is a normal reaction for someone who has been betrayed.

"Thank you." Her voice softened a little. "My manager- Lafayette Renolds, will call you within a day or two to explain how the media fallout will be dealt with."

"We've met."

"Can you leave your contact details with me?" She asked.

"Are you asking for my number, Sookie?" I teased.

"Yes." She gave me an eye-roll. "Now, stop teasing me."

I looked at Amelia. "Eric already gave me his card earlier." She explained

"I'm really surprised that you are taking this so calmly." I commented.

"Do you expect me to look like a rabbit hiding under a bush while the fox tracks it? Negative press comes along with the job." She said in a matter of fact tone.

She really was feisty. Her sassy attitude brought a dozen of wayward fantasies to my mind. I had to admit, take charge Sookie was a huge turn on- that or I was just plain crazy about her. Get a grip.

"So this situation isn't new to you." I pressed.

"This isn't my first time."

"That's a relief then." I smirked. "You didn't know how surprised I was, the last time you exp–" I was prevented from uttering a poor tasting joke meant to bring a rise out of her because she had walked quickly in front of me to place an index finger upon my lips- thus effectively _shushing_ me.

"Stop it." She glared at me. "I'm angry about it- okay." Good- at least she's aware that her blunted affect bothers me. I gave the said finger a kiss and she automatically pulled her hand away.

I took her hand and held it gingerly in mine.

She was looking down at me. She was blushing. Good. Amelia excused herself saying that she'll wait for Lafayette in the kitchen. Intuitive.

"Come here." I tugged her hand to pull her to me.

She obliged. She sat on my lap.

"'Really? Are you really okay?" I asked, still unconvinced.

"I am." She said. "But I'm confident that Lafayette and his PR staff will have some idea how to spin this."

"Spin it?" I asked hoping that she'll clarify.

"Yes. They'll make sure that the truth will be fabricated and presented to the public in a manner favorable to us" I will have to trust her designated spin-doctor for such task then.

"I see" I lightly caressed her cheek.

"I'm really sorry Eric. I know that you're not used in dealing with this kind of drama." She said sincerely.

"But you are." I inferred. She must be. How long had she been in this business?

"I have to be."

She stirred something within me when she uttered that statement. It made me want to protect her. But she's right. I know she can handle this. She's strong… strong yet vulnerable at the same time. So damn intriguing. Ah, Sookie Stackhouse, you are a hundred different things. And I don't doubt that I won't enjoy discovering each and everyone of them.

"I won't be too worried, then." I smiled. "I should get going." I lifted her chin. My gaze held hers.

She smiled at me. "Are you always this pushy?" I ran my finger across her forehead, soothing the frown that had formed between her eyebrows.

"'Only when I see something that I want." I smiled too.

She made a small noise from the back of her throat. "Oh…"

Instead of going after her lips, I kissed her forehead instead.

"That's it?" she said surprised.

I half-expected her reaction so I laughed. I claimed her lips. This time intending to give-her a proper good-bye. I believe that I succeeded. She was still a bit dazed when I lifted her from my lap to place her on the bed. I was at her bedroom door when she at last spoke, "'Have a safe flight, Eric."

"Keep me posted _min alskade._"

Amelia wasn't in the kitchen as she said. At the stair head, I saw her sitting with her hands on her chin, looking at the living room below. She must have noticed my approach because she looked back at me and smiled. I helped her to stand up.

"You don't do things small huh, Eric?" Amelia asked as we went down the stairs.

"Hmm…" She must be the referring to the flowers and cakes that I asked to be delivered for Sookie (as an amend for my callousness on her show last night). A peace-offering. To my water goddess. So that I could freely worship on her altar.

"The delivery guys came when you two were preoccupied upstairs" She said.

"I owed her an apology for misbehaving last night. I believe." I winked at her.

"Then this…" She motioned for the living room "…is one _helluva_'n apology" She said impressed.

"Will she be, okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Don't know yet." She answered.

I abruptly stopped my descent to look at her.

"Laf and I will make sure that she's okay though." She added hastily.

I gave her an assessing glance before nodding. "Good."

"I see. Well then. Have a pleasant trip, big guy." She said as she led me out of the door.

I raised an eyebrow. "Big guy?"

She winked. "Aren't you?" She retorted in a playful tone.

Once outside her house, I pulled my phone out. I had one call to make.

"Fuck you- Eric" Andre answered irate in a sleepy voice.

"What took you so long to pick up, Andre?" I said when he finally answered his phone. I must have woken him up. Andre was my go-to guy for this kind of affair. He was the head of AP Unlimited- an agency that provides security for some of the biggest name in the country. It also specializes in surveillance and kidnap-for-ransom cases.

"Time-difference- asshole… It's 3 am here."

"I need a favor"

"Name it."

"There was a video leaked about me and a singer-"

I heard him laugh. "You? In a sex video?" He asked in disbelief.

I didn't bother correcting him. He'll know soon enough. "Sookie Stackhouse- that's her name"

He chuckled. "Nice."

"I want to know who the responsible party was."

"Who to punish, you mean?" He chuckled. "I'll visit you in a few days."

"Okay."

* * *

What I said to Eric was true. I had dealt with this kind of negative publicity before. I could still remember the first time, that I was really angry at something that the press had published about me.

It was during my first tour way back in 2002. Some tabloid had criticized me for having gained a few pounds. I picked up the paper, read the said article and started crying. Loudly. Pathetic, huh? But I thought the write-up was so mean-spirited, overblown, and hurtful. I was also in a lot of stress. That and I was still naïve enough to be surprised, hurt and infuriated.

I used to ponder (and complain) how media have turned for the worst. I remember my rants to Octavia (I was still with Amelia's aunt back then) and/or Preston that there used to be more integrity in journalism-even the tabloids. Where are peoples' manners, and their common decency towards one another? I used to ask that. My mindset before had been firmly adhered to the fallacy of the golden past. It did me no good. Oh well, I learned quickly enough not to expect idyllic stuff like that.

The worst that I had endured from the press was after my break up with Bill. It had been a really bad time for me. The operation that I had (and its grim consequence to my fertility), Bill's cheating and my insecurities had pushed me in a downward spiral of self-loathing. I hid in my house for a month. Utterly depressed. Sorely miserable.

Thankfully, I had my friends and family so I was able to bounce back. What do survivors used to say? Oh yeah. It didn't kill me, it made me stronger. Also as time passed, I had learned how to endure the negative media attention. And for my mental well being, I usually ignore reading any kind of negative articles written about me.

But no matter how jaded I am now, with these kinds of stuff, I would be lying to myself, if I said that I'm not angry or that there isn't any desire within me to hide from everyone. I was a bit ashamed too.

But my breakdown will come much later and it will be by my lonesome. My pity party will be scheduled when everything about this whole mess has been settled down.

_Ice cream. Chocolate. Romance Novels. Chick flicks. Great…great stuff to alleviate my dark moods (anger, sadness & what-have-you.) _

I made my bed and I decided to go downstairs, (1) to wait for Lafayette, (2) to eat breakfast and (3) because I cannot stay in my room and not think of what just happened earlier. I sighed. I knew that from now on, I'll have a hard time not imagining him _here_ or not expecting him to be _here_ each time I wake up.

Standing at the head of the stairs, I was surprised at what I saw. My living room below looked like a flower shop on Valentine's day. Flowers! Lots of them! Flowers that were placed either on elegant crystal vases or on hand-woven white baskets … Wow. The room below was filled with bouquets of assorted imported flowers. _Eric_. Who else?

I stood transfixed and at a loss as to how to respond at such gesture.

'_From practically coercing me to be his bed mate to this?' _He sure was great at giving me mixed…confusing… vague… mind-boggling signals.

"Amelia?" I called after awhile.

"In the kitchen, hun!" She hollered back.

I descended down the stairs. I wasn't an expert on identifying flowers in general, but I could name some of them. There were white tulips, different shades of ranunculus, pink apple blossoms, coral roses and some more that I couldn't name. On top of bouquet of white tulips, I saw a note perched. It read, 'For being a _jerk_ last night, my angelic Sookie, I prostrate myself - E.

I laughed. Oh Lord. The '_jerk's'_ apology wasn't so bad. Over the top…yes. Grand…definitely. But not bad… Not bad at all… And I was immensely flattered. What girl would not be? Though in the future, I would tell him to refrain from doing this kind of stuff.

'_In the future?' _I groaned. I was beginning to hope… that was wrong and very dangerous. He sent all of these to secure my favor… so that I'll be persuaded to be his lover again… nothing more. That's the truth. It's stung but nonetheless it's the fact. And I prefer reality than some made up delusions.

'Enough with the negative thinking, Sookie', I told myself. I should enjoy the moment. As I should enjoy the moments that I'm going to spend with Eric… however brief that would be. He was a promise of a lot of uncomplicated fun. Emphasis on fun. I needed fun. I can have fun.

"So… uhm…he brought those, huh?" I said to Amelia when I reached the kitchen. She was slicing a piece of cake.

'_Did he bring me a cake too?'_ Good God. But given the event that has transpired, I'm gonna need a lot of that...

"And this." She said as she handed me a piece of chocolate cake.

I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. I was quite sure that it was Sweet Surrender or _orgasmic _cake (as Amelia and I fondly called it). God, it was B.T.S. [Better than Sex]. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked. I took another delicious bite. Yum.

She nodded. "From Decadent Cravings. Apparently, a friend of Eric's owns the place." Lucky guy…

"Oh." Was all I that said. I took another bite… and then another… and once more… and then it was all gone. I '_inhaled' _the whole thing within two minutes. Good-bye diet… "Amelia, hand me another piece- please." I requested, unable to control myself.

She did what I asked. "He's something isn't he?" She commented. Big understatement if you asked me. Eric was… I don't know… _Eric_! His name should be an expletive. My cheeks heated as I subconsciously recalled the number of times I've used (…shouted…moaned…) '_Eric!'_ as an expletive. '_Coz _there were a lot…

"Jesus H. Christ…" Not the time…

"What made you utter thy lord's name in vain, Sookie?" Amelia teased. I thought I might have blushed some more. "I was just commenting on how thoughtful and generous he could be."

"That he is." I agreed. Thoughtful… _giving_… generous... no, no, no…

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"You and Eric. What's the score between you two?"

"He is not taking **no** for an answer." I sighed. It was true. I also had a feeling of horrid inevitability—like when you see your car begin to roll downhill (though you're sure you left it in park), and you know there's no way you can catch up to it and put on the brakes, no matter how much you want to. That car is gonna crash.

She giggled. "Ooh-la-la"

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Eric now- is your boyfriend-apparent?" She grinned wide.

"You made it sound like he won an electoral race and that a formal proclamation is the only thing that hasn't happened yet."

"BF-Presumptive, then"

"FB-Presumptive- more like it." I answered without thinking. Darn it. It was true nonetheless. At best - I'll be his fling. So why should I consider him more than what he had offered freely?

'_What's holding us back from fucking?' _Eric's words- verbatim. Fucking. Not Dating. Not having a relationship.

Amelia gaped at me. "oh…"

"You're the one who has advised me to take a libertine's stance with regards to sex." I said, remembering a certain late night conversation I had with Amelia, before going to Viking Island.

"You're using my advice?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" I asked back.

She opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out of it.

"Speechless?" I said coolly. "Good. Let's leave it for later. We have more important things on our plate at the moment."

It was a while before she spoke. And the zinger that Amelia hurled on me was something that I could not have braced myself for. Looking at me quizzically she said, "So Sookie, do fuck buddies usually give grand presents or give a fuck this much to their casual partner? 'Coz, I had FB's before. It's always, I-call-you-or-you-call-me-then-let's-fuck setup"

Shall I dare hope? I can't. As I said to myself earlier, I'm not gonna set myself up for disappointment. I don't need to fool myself into believing that what was happening meant anything or was special or anything else equally deluded. I will just hurt myself.

'_I know, I know, but all the same…_I love_'._

Jesus H. Christ. Eric isn't exactly the right person for whom to quote R. Barthes for. Far from it. Roland Bathes. He is my favorite French scholar. I've already lost count on the number of times that I have read, A Lover's Discourse. It's not an easy read but the guy could _nail_, what it felt like to love (or be in love), so well.

The doorbell rang, cueing us that our discussion about my unexpected visitor was up. It was Lafayette. He had arrived.

* * *

"So that's it Laf?" I asked again. He had just finished carefully detailing the damage control measures that will be taken to ensure that this scandal doesn't ruin my career.

"Yup. Now that this shit has hit the fan, you can bet that the media will go into a feeding frenzy, which means starting today the paparazzi will be dogging your every move." I knew that. Although, I was a bit unsure on how to handle the _extra-_media attention.

Normally the press didn't seem to hound me the way they did other stars—not that they didn't want to. I lived a relatively private life and this had made it difficult for them. I wasn't the type to be caught up in the scandals that other celebrities were prey to. I wasn't into crashing cars or partying the night away, let alone being one of the stars in a scandalous video.

"So, Sookie needs to go under the radar?" Amelia asked.

"Just today and during the weekends." He looked at Amelia. "Have you canceled Sookie's schedule for the day? I want you two, to take a day off. The next coming days wouldn't be pleasant."

"Yup. I just called Sweetie and informed her that Sookie won't be able to come for the commercial shoot today. She didn't argue much. I rescheduled the shoot on Monday."

"Thanks hun." I said to Amelia

"How about legal actions? Are we gonna sue TMZ for this?"

"I've reconsidered that option. Many times. I've talked to our lawyers about it. We could sue for copyright infringement, invasion of privacy, defamation, emotional distress and what-nots. We can also petition for an injunction to limit the distribution of the video. But I doubt we will be successful. However, if we pursue this option, we could use this to our advantage. It will prolong the media hype on this video and thus the publicity that it generates. It's all up to you, Sookie."

"I'll think about it although my most likely answer is no." Like, hell no. It's not worth it.

"And it's generating enough publicity already without our help" Amelia said.

"It's not even a sex video. It's a make-out a video." I said irate.

"Drool. Imagine how steamy a sex video with Eric is. Watching- I mean. Doing it with him though that's something else entirely"

Lafayette smirked. "Well at least one of us doesn't need to use their vivid imagination to picture it. She has it on memory recall"

"Recent memory, I may add" Amelia giggled.

"Shut up you two."

"Okay then. So, as I said, we will not release any official statement until your mini-press conference before your birthday party." He repeated.

"I suppose the heat will have dissipated by then." I hypothesized.

Amelia nodded. "One could hope... "

I dearly hope that Charlie Sheen will do something ridiculous over the weekends or that tomorrow, Robsten will finally admit their not-so-secret relationship. Surely, that would trump my make-out video with Eric.

"In the meantime, MUM is the word, when it comes to what had happened." Lafayette explained further.

"How badly will this affect my career Laf?"

"'With my careful planning? It won't. All you needed is to project the right attitude and this whole unsavory shebang will be old news next month" He said confidently.

"So you think this scandal could actually make me even more bankable?" I asked.

"Like Paris or Kim." Amelia answered.

Before, everyone knew that the surest way to ruin politicians and celebrities was to raise a scandal over their private sexual indiscretions. But times have changed. Drastically. Sex videos today makes otherwise boring people seem interesting. And Paris and Kim's scandalous sex tape have catapulted them from anonymity into household names.

"Yup. You've seen the video. You looked fuckably gorgeous and sensual in it. We can turn this debacle towards our favor."

"Any publicity is a good publicity, huh?"

"Not really. It's only true if you've got a great PR/manager on your arsenal. And hun? Newsflash: You have one." He smiled.

I stood up and gave him a hug. "I know." He had always been there for me.

"Don't worry love. I'll make this all better. You'll see" He said reassuringly. And I believed him whole-heatedly.

"How about Eric?" I asked.

"I'll call him tonight to explain, hun. Don't worry" He paused for a second. "How about I let you explain to him?"

He and Amelia laughed.

"You do it." There was no way in hell that I will explain to Eric the fabricated truth about the video. He'll probably find a hundred different avenues to tease me about it. I could imagine him barraging me with a whole boatload of sexual innuendoes while I explain. Fun as it may seem to be, I'd rather not. It would just leave me extremely mortified (and maybe I would make little hot and bothered too).

Plus Eric could probably persuade me to have a phone sex. I never did that before. However, I had this sinking feeling that he could tempt me into doing anything. Great. Now, I couldn't suppress imagining what it would be like to engage in a phone sex conversation with Eric. With him telling me what he would do to my body… as I touch my body. With me telling him what I would like to do with him… as he touches his. With us simultaneously moaning in pleasure… as we reach our peaks…

I shivered at the stray thought. Oh Right. Lafayette should definitely explain.

"I have booked you both at 1pm to an all inclusive bridal package to Spa V" Bridal what? I didn't get that. I was a bit dazed.

"Bridal package? That's kinda Ironic" Amelia snorted.

"Ironic. Yes. But it's of very good value."

"What bridal package? What's ironic? Who's gonna marry?" I asked. Again, they laughed. Amelia accused me of not listening. Lafayette asked me what has gotten me so pre-occupied that I was absent mentally.

_Eric!_

So he repeated that he had scheduled Amelia and me for a spa to unwind and _de-stress_.

And he was absolutely right. That afternoon, I felt as though I had died and gone to spa heaven. My body was waxed, scrubbed, wrapped and massaged; my hair was relaxed, colored and conditioned; my face was re-hydrated; my brows were plucked and painted.

By the time Amelia and I stepped out- a full seven hours later- we were grinning wide- we felt like goddesses.

And guess what? I canceled my pity party that night. Snap

* * *

_February 06: Sookie's study._

"The paparazzi and the gossip hounds seems like they have declared an open season on me and Eric, huh?" I commented to Amelia. She was sitting on the sofa busy reading one of the tabloids that where stacked neatly on the coffee table.

On the other hand, I was checking the twitter stream on my unofficial account (_southernbelle20_). I didn't bother opening the official one- I've relegated that arduous task to Amelia. I knew my '_IamSookieStackhouse'_ were full of _mentions_ and/or direct messages from my fans, or friends or the press expressing either their support, ridicule, question, interview request… & what-have-you. The same thing can be said for email account.

I was discouraged by both Lafayette and Amelia to do this. I was persuaded to carry out my usual activity. Relax. Work-out. Read potential movie scripts. Practice the last few songs that were included in my 4th album. Review notes for the Buzz. Etcetera, etcetera. Initially, I was on board with the plan.

They were thoughtful and I really appreciated that. So at first, I let them sort through the swamp of gossip articles about me and Eric.

That changed yesterday. For once again, our names were splashed all over the tabloids. This time it was because the paparazzi have photographed Eric leaving my house. The photos have raised a new wave of speculations about our so-called affair.

And I was tired of protecting my (so-called) mental well-being. I am not a weakling. I can handle the negative stuff that the press throws at me. I'm done hiding. Tomorrow, I'll resume my schedule... in public. And I am confident that I can do it.

Anyway it's not as if I could concentrate on anything- right now. I tried and failed. Today, I was supposed to be reviewing a script for a movie called Dying for Daylight. I was considering the role of _Dahlia_ (a 1000 year-old vampire from Rhodes) who was sent by her master to New Orleans in search for a potion that will render (the vampire drinker) immunity to the sun.

But I couldn't focus on the script.

I wanted to be in the know. I needed to be informed. I glanced at Amelia (she was still engrossed with what she's reading) before I continued reading the twitter feed.

_-Bitch back! Sookie remains mum about the leaked video __(Link). _I rolled my eyes._ '_Like y'all expect me to give an exclusive about it...

_-Caught! Eric leaving Sookie's house (Link). _Damn those blood hounds and with their powerful telephoto lenses . They really were a pain in the ass.

_-Sookie Stackhouse Insider: "It Feels Like a Big Act" (Read more...)_. How I wish that was the case. It would have been so much easier if this is just some mumbo jumbo concocted by my manager and his people.

_-__Poll: Should Sookie date Eric? Think About It__ and vote here -http…. _I clicked the link and voted 'Not Sure' (Coy... I know... don't judge me) on the page that popped up. The poll results appeared and (what do you know), it was 60-35 in favor of 'yes'. The remaining 5 % (like me) voted 'not sure'.

_-Sookie and Eric intense talk- but what about_. Easy! It's about our steamy ONS in Viking Island: Its Implication and my negative stance towards continuing the dalliance.

_-New Couple Alert: Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman._ Couple? Hardly.

_-Sookie's New boy toy._ Now that's more like it. He's my stud and I'm his b… I giggled.

_-Sookie gun-shy about dating her new man. _Ha!

_-Sookie and Eric: What's Love Got to Do With It? http…_ My sentiments exactly… I grinned.

"What are you smiling about?"

"'Just some silly tweets from e-online and Ted C." I rolled my eyes. "They also dubbed our conversation. It's so off the tangent. It's funny"

"I wonder if they hired experts on lip reading for that one." Amelia said.

"I won't discount it." I continued reading.

_-__Morning Piss: Is Sookie's New Man Ready to Be a BF? _No.

_-__Bitch-Back! What Does Yvetta Say About Sookie?_ _http_... I grimaced at that. I clicked the link and read (Well… well… well… somebody is in denial). I allowed myself a few moments to privately gloat. Boo-ya. In-your-face. Hell yeah. Last week, admittedly I was so jealous and pissed at her. Well, now the tables have turned.

_-Sookie: Cause of Eric and Yvetta's break-up. _

_-Yvetta's Rep: They're still good 'friends'. _Right. I pouted.

"You should know better than to read those shits."

"Hmm…I know. But it's nice to know what they're printing about me." I answered.

"Your official account twitter is much more interesting. I'm tempted to tweet, 'I'm not dating Eric Northman-yet' complete with wink, wink" Amelia said.

"Don't you dare." I gasped. I read a tweet from Ted C. "Oh! I think I'm nominated for the Ho, Ho, Ho, awards"

"For closet Ho?" She laughed

"Yup. No contenders" I said proudly. I know that the only way that I could deal with such thing is to not take it personally (just a little). Maybe find some humor in it.

"Stop reading it Sook."

"It's really kinda humorous in a very perverse and dark way Ames. Me: the closet ho'. If they only knew..." that till Eric I was…

"You've changed a lot from that girl who cried about because of an article telling her she was fat."

"Did Octavia tell you that incident?"

"That she did." She smiled.

I shook my head.

My phone rang. Amelia answered it. "No. This is Amelia Broadway her personal assistant… No, I'm afraid she is not available… Yes, I would take your message… Okay, I'll relay it to her… Good-bye"

"Who was it?" I asked curious. Amelia has been screening my calls since Friday.

"Jennifer Cater, she would like to invite you for a cameo in her show" that will never happen…

"Anything else?"

"Several packages from Chanel and Gucci have arrived. And someone sent you a cute Louis Vuitton Murakami." I actually salivated at that. I have deep love for hand bags."You also have a ton of phone messages."

"Oh."

"Thirty plus or so came from the press requesting an interview. I respectfully turned them down as per Lafayette's order. I told them to wait for your mini-press con."

"Hmm"

"Five calls came from your family."

"Really? Who?" This would be dreadful. I haven't called any of them yet since the incident. Chicken-shit- I know. I probably should return their calls this afternoon.

"Mama Stackhouse said 'give her a call, ASAP'."

I winced. I should probably call her first. I dearly love my mom but she can be judgmental sometimes. Nagging too…

"Jason asked if you're okay. Papa Corbette said he wants to meet this new guy of yours before you do this kind of thing." Amelia winked.

"Oh God. That's all, right?" I asked hopeful.

"Adele asked when you will come for a visit. She also said that she's happy for you." My gran really was quite accepting and open-minded.

"And the last call?"

"'From Hadley- she said punkin' you're one lucky bitch. Is he a good kisser?"

"Good."

"Not done yet." She continued. "Work-related calls. Mark asked to speak to you. I directed him to Lafayette."

I nodded.

"Niall, Claudine, several the Buzz staff, expressed their support."

I sighed. "Thank you for not making me, answer them."

"_IalsocalledEric_." She said this so fast, I had to think for a second to comprehend what she said.

"What?" I blurted when I realized what she meant.

"I told him about, him being photograph by the _papz_ when he left here two days ago."

"And?"

"Nothing. He just asked me if you're okay and how you're taking it."

"Oh." I said a bit mollified.

"I wish some of my FBs before were this caring and thoughtful." She teased.

I cleared the sudden lump that has formed in my throat. "Uhm, what did you say?"

"'Told him you're taking it really well, which isn't a lie and that he needed not to worry."

"He's worried?" I bit my lips.

"'Course he is Sook." She said seriously.

"Then… then I guess it's good that you called him. I…"

"'Want a subject change?" She said smiling. "You're blushing."

"You're a bitch. And of course you are absolutely right."

"Preston called and he said that he'll call back later and that he won't be able to make it to your birthday."

I nodded. That's a bummer. It would have been nice if he could come.

"JB called too … he asked if you're okay and if you want him to drop by and 'hang-out." She gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head. "Don't ask."

"Oh and majority from the guest list RSVP'd already."

"Almost everyone?"

"Uh-huh. Speaking of invites… should I-?"

"No." I was certain at this. Eric Northman will not be present in my party.

"And why the hell not- Sookie Stackhouse?" She said indignantly.

"Because I don't want to stir the beehive further especially on my birthday." I said calmly. I hope that it appealed to her reasoning.

"He'll be seen with you eventually" she pouted. She was team Eric.

"No. He won't- if it came to be, our presumptive relationship will be discreet." I said with finality.

"Secret lovers?"

"Yes."

* * *

_BLOW office- February 09_

The business trip in New York had been much needed. Overall, it went off without a hitch. There, he had visited the branches of their company including several Northman breweries in Adirondacks, Lakeshore and NYC. The last four days indeed had been a very busy.

Now, I was back. After spending half a day in my office, catching up with the piles of stuff that had accumulated during my absence, I went to BLOW office, to check on Pam.

Inside the modern editorial room, I saw Pam (alone) talking to someone on her cell phone. She was quite engrossed with the conversation that she didn't notice my presence.

"Puñeta! Of course she's lying!" She screamed into the mouthpiece. Ballistic. I actually felt pity for the person on the other line.

"I don't give a fuck! Shove a whole bottle of Pepto-Bismol down her throat, for all I care! I have a photographer waiting in the studio. We have a cover to shoot. If her ass doesn't show up here in 30 minutes" She growled. "Tell her that she can kiss her career good-bye." She ended the call. She was fuming.

"Pam, you have so much compassion and good sisterly vibes within you." I said with a laugh.

"You know that I learned from the best." She gave me a hug when she reached me. We sat on the chairs that circled the table. "The bitch's excuse for not showing up was stomach upset, as if. She probably got wasted on coke or E last night at the after-party."

Like Pam will let a model with a substance abuse problem or a bum tummy ruin her perfect schedule.

"So you're back. I take it that your trip to New York went well?" She inquired.

"It did." Other than an hour delay with my flight, it was fine.

"So here's your card." She said as she handed the AmEx to me. "I didn't put a big dent on it, if you must know."

Interesting. "Why?" She knew my card had an unlimited cash advance. Something was up.

"Nothing." She gave me an eye-roll. "So look at you, sitting here gorgeous as ever."

I looked at her intently. Why must she always try to bullshit me? I laughed. From being previously snarling bitch to this? I wonder what she was buttering me up for.

"So you've been quite popular these days, huh?" I really have to credit Pam's piss-poor attempt to do small-talk.

"Pam what's going on?" She tried (and failed) to look confuse. It didn't really suit her well. She had much to learn in the art of bullshit.

"You're prevaricating. Stop it."

"I'm not beating around the bush. I'm just a tad bit concerned about you." She pouted.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I haven't been hounded or spotted by those blood thirsty paparazzi…" Except for that time when I left Sookie's home.

"Look at you, kusin. You are so showbiz, now. ." She laughed. "Aunt Sophie called me by the way."

I winced. "How did that go, brat?"

"It was interesting." She answered vaguely.

I sighed. "Great" I answered uninterested. I had a sinking feeling of what my next visit to the _Camara_ would be like.

"I told her the official version of the story."

I nodded. Lafayette, who was Sookie's manager called me three days ago to explain 'what-really-happened' on the backstage of the Buzz and 'why-it-did happen'. And since my visit to Sookie's house has been publicized too, (thanks to those asshole photographers who were able to sneak around her gated neighborhood) Lafayette also fabricated an official version of event for that.

And I, in turn informed my PA (Ness) and Pam.

"So, I had an idea-"

"That's sounds interesting." I deadpanned.

"Alfred, get your ass over here! Pronto!" Pam shouted. Alfred Cumberland or Al as I usually called him was the premier photographer and lay out artist for BLOW. I was friendly with Al. He was a genius with his high tech. camera.

"Eric, bro! Whatzup? Wow. I saw the stint that you had on the Buzz and…" He paused. "…your make-out video too. You're the man, bro. So is Sookie really hot in person? She was smokin' hot…" He rambled on.

"Speaking of Sookie, as I said I have this brilliant idea that I have to come by you." said Pam.

"And what would that be, Pam?"

"You know Eric you're absolutely right, having Sookie Stackhouse on a BLOW cover and centerfold would shoot up our sales sky high."

Al nodded eagerly.

"What?" I blurted.

"Yup. I think it's a great idea. Our centerfolds always have been young starlets and models. They all lacked something. They don't have a depth in their personalities. Shallow, I supposed. So, why not feature a woman who has real substance? Someone who has reached the peak of their careers already… A woman who has class and sophistication and still has that sexy, naughty, come-to-mama streak…"

"Naughty come-to-mama streak?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. There's a lot of men who has been linked to Sookie but she's very private about her love life, except for that Compton-guy a few years back who turned out to be… cheating on her… and well… " Me

I glared at her before she could say something stupid in front of Al.

"Er…Her mystery as a woman never waned." She continued. "She's more elusive now than ever and people, especially younger men are just dying to get a peek of Miss Stackhouse's ahm… private assets. I find her to be the perfect centerfold for our March issue. And it was your idea."

My answer had been automatic. The thoughts of millions of men drooling over Sookie's ample breasts and killer legs brought murder to his mind. "No." I gave Pam a death glare. "Absolutely not."

Pam grimaced. "Why not? She's fucking perfect and it was your idea!" She argued back.

"I don't think she'll agree to this." I was absolutely sure she wouldn't accept.

"Leave it to me. I'll make her agree"

I laughed. "She wouldn't. And if there is even a miniscule chance that you could make her agree, her manager may demand a fat paycheck."

"Hmm…" Pam paused. "Maybe we can make an exception. Sookie may cost us but I'm sure, she would sell every copy." She was clearly sold on her idea. And I had a feeling she was right businesswise.

But Sookie was my personal business and she was not subject to any negotiation. I could imagine her posing for BLOW, seductive, provocative, a mixture of innocence and boldness in one delectable body. She would be every man's fantasy.

"Eric…"

"She won't agree into this Pam. Leave it be." And I as well, disagree. Vehemently.

"How do you know?"

"The woman has a certain image." I could remember offering her to pose for BLOW. But fuck, I was just teasing her. I don't expect her to agree.

I just wanted to tease her about it because she was being snappish to me. And the fact that she's a virgin until two weeks ago was an indication that she isn't as sophisticated as she would like other people to believe. She's really quite conservative.

"Hmmm… what if I could convince her?" She pressed.

I gave her a wry laugh. "You couldn't"

"I sense a challenge coming kusin. Do you want to make a bet on it?"

"Will you coerce her?" I smiled.

"Of course not. I'm afraid of you." She grinned.

"No you're not brat."

"I have big respect for you kusin. Will you just give me a green light to offer?" She pushed further on.

I didn't answer. Al was lingering unobtrusively, looking at us like we were an interesting tv show.

"Come on."

Silence.

"Maybe you actually think I have a chance. And your…"

"She. Won't. Agree." I reiterated.

"Then let her decline the offer. What if I could convince her?"

Long silence.

"Kusin!" Brat…

"Then you've got yourself a centerfold for BLOW March."

Pam gave a resounding 'YES!' complete with a fist pump. I smiled. I vowed not to make this happen.

"Alrighty" Al shouted too. He excused himself not long after. He said that he had a great idea on the conceptual design for March issue.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Haven't you heard of the saying about not counting your chicks before they're hatched?"

"I have. I'm just that confident that I could convince her."

I shrugged. "We'll see." She didn't know Sookie.

"I'm not the one who's losing touch kusin"

"Really?"

"Really." Pam raised an eyebrow. "So have you been invited?"

"To what?" I hate parties. If my mother had another party, I will have to schedule a business trip just to have a legitimate excuse not to be there.

"On Valentine's Day." Pam waggled her eyebrow.

"Pam…" I said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"I don't think she will invite me on a date on Valentine's day." I would consider it a miracle if she ever did. Sookie seemed to have this avoid-Eric-at-all-cost mindset. It befuddles me.

"Will you invite her- then?"

I thought about that for a second. It seemed like a good idea. But I gave Sookie my word. "No."

She swatted me on the arm. "Why not?" She shot me with a don't-be-stupid look.

I sighed. "I gave her my word that I'll leave her be for two weeks." Two weeks. Two fucking long weeks, when we could be having sex right now already.

"Half- a month?" She clarified. "Oh God. Eric. And you agreed?" She said clearly surprised. She snickered. Pam dearly enjoyed heckling with me.

"Shut up. Just because I'm trying to do good by her" Shit. Great. Supply your bitch cousin with more _ammo_.

"Well I believe that you should ask her out on the said day."

"Pam I'm tempted to strangle you already. Why don't you push me further?" I challenged.

"It's Sookie's birthday on the 14th and I learned that a big party will be thrown for her birthday bash at the Pyramid of Gizeh Hotel" Her eyes were twinkling as she said this.

"Hmm." I said by way of reply. No one told me about this. Not Amelia or Lafayette. It made me wonder. I was also growing impatient about being in the dark on Sookie. Maybe I could ask Andre to conduct a little background information on her.

I remembered Sookie's words about me stalking. A B.I. would definitely be classified as one. I chuckled inwardly at that.

Well, convincing her was quite akin to a company take-over. Do an extensive research. Plan all the way to the end. Execute the take-over with decisiveness.

Take-overs. They can be hellish but once you stake your claim everything falls into place.

"You wanted to do good by her? Then don't let her celebrate it alone."

"She isn't alone"

"Loveless. Thirty. Valentine's Day. The Trifecta of Misery for a Mature Successful Woman. Do you get my drift?"

I remained silent for a long while weighing my options. In the end I said, "I guess I have a party to attend then."

"Good. I also promised Auntie that I'll deliver this message." She smiled.

"What is it?"

"She said- quote unquote- Mess with my guest performer for our wedding anniversary-"

I didn't let her finish her statement. I don't need to hear this shit from Pam. "Tell her, 'message delivered". I'll be seeing my mother soon enough. I stood up. She did too.

"Wait." She grabbed me by the arm to stop me. "You haven't heard the most amusing part."

"It's about wedding bells, rings and grandbabies." I said dryly. "So- no. Just- no"

"She likes Sookie."

Uh-oh. That's not a good sign. I mean, I like Sookie too… just not the way my mom wanted it. I like her moaning in my bed (or on her bed... kitchen... shower... wherever- the location isn't really important). I guess I like to get to know her too. I'm infinitely curious about her. That's true. But other than that… wait…who was I kidding? There's nothing other than that. Right.

"So unless you want to get up close and personal to the version of Aunt Sophie-Anne that could scare the living daylights out of other people…" Bitch…

I laughed. "Yeah. Noted. Bye"

As I walked towards the parking lot, my mind automatically drifted back to the woman who had been the stuff of my fantasies for the past two weeks. Sookie Stackhouse brought back the sweet urge to fuck all over again in a brand new exhilarating way.

The feeling that she evoked in me was akin to what I felt like when I was a teenager… when just the thought of a great pair of tits can make my dick twitch in reaction…

I had missed that feeling of excitement coupled with wild curiosity… the instant fluttering of my belly and the tightening of my throat as I thought of Sookie's smooth creamy skin… her sweet scent… her heady taste…

I knew she won't come to me easily. But where women were concerned, I had a PhD in charming the lot of them. Ms. Stackhouse was no exception.

She may be snotty, elusive, unapproachable, and haughty but no matter- patience and careful planning trumps any obstacle that she throws at me.

I am patient.

'_I'm the one who waits.'_ Shit. Pam should really pay for making me read Barthes.

* * *

_Feb 11- Joan's on 2__nd__ Restaurant_

I went out for a Brunch with Lafayette. It was at Joan's On _Second_, one of my favorite restaurants in LA. However today, we didn't sit outside like we normally do (slight precaution from _papz_ and all...). I had just taken a bite out of my grilled cheese sandwich when I saw Lafayette looking at me concerned. "Hun, are you alright?"

I smiled. "Of course. You and Amelia should really stop asking me if I'm okay." I gave him a mock glare. "It seriously pisses me off."

"Fine."

"Don't worry. If I felt like having a Sookie Pity Party, I promise you and Amelia will be on my guest list."

He smiled. "So, have you read the proposal that I sent you yesterday about the BLOW-thing? He asked hopeful.

"No."

"Why didn't you?"

"I mean- no. I decline. Thanks but no thanks"

He pouted. "No?"

"Uh huh. No. Never ever, never, never ever, never." I couldn't believe what Lafayette was suggesting- Me. Sookie. Centerfold for BLOW? Ridiculous.

"Ever?" He laughed.

"Never" I giggled. "You can't be serious Laf. I know Eric offered me to pose as a centerfold for BLOW but I can't believe your actually considering it." And I can't believe Eric has the audacity to ask me formally to do such a thing.

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

"Come on Sook. This could boost your publicity"

"I know right. Because I'm not getting any lately."

He sighed. "No. But I think it's high time that we add a new facet to your image as a celebrity. The emergence of a truly empowered Sookie Stackhouse. Sexy. Provocative. Confident. Beautiful- inside out"

"I just did- I added Scandalous Sookie, to the repertoire, remember?"

"Sook… be serious"

"I really don't need to pose in titillating manner to gain self-affirmation that I'm beautiful and sexy. I'm aware of it already." I sipped from my cup. Alamid Coffee. The label said it was imported from Amadeo, Cavite. It was pricey (30 dollars/cup). I guess it's because the coffee beans have to pass through the bearcat's gut (and yes... pass it out too) and that people have to search the forest floor for this cat's poop. I know it sounds disgusting (but the beans are cleaned, dried and then roasted) but its delicious. The texture is so smooth and acidity is almost absent. It's also quite rare.

"Hmm" He smiled mischievously. "Is that the true reason?"

"What else is there?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, it's because of some really, really, really, really, really ridiculously good-looking blonde. I bet Eric has something to do with your reservations to pose for BLOW."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not because of him, okay." It's not… really... absolutely...

"Sookie, be reasonable hun, believe me this will further boost your bankability as a celebrity"

"You know, that I have enough offers at the moment. In fact, you just told me the other day that you've receive several more after the scandal"

"I think you're chicken" He accused jokingly.

"I'm not chicken!"

"Prove it. Show me a gutsy and bold Sookie Stackhouse" He challenged.

"Forget this BLOW thing. Okay? I'm not that desperate." I said a bit exasperated.

He shot me a frustrated look. "You're almost thirty. 'Hardly a minor, darling... And it's not some thrashy magazine. It's BLOW. Even Demi Moore and Madonna had posed nude. That's the trend. Women have arrived big time, hun. You have your mindset stuck."

I closed my eyes for the moment. Me. A BLOW Centerfold? I winced. No… hell no…

* * *

It was afternoon and I was killing time- waiting for my pilates session to start- when my phone beeped, signaling that I had text message. I was surprised because it was from Eric's mobile.

It read, 'U. ok.? -E.'.

It was the first time that I had a direct contact with him since last Friday. Amelia called him. Lafayette did too- twice. If I was honest with myself I could say that I was expecting him to show up or call me the moment he came back from New York. He didn't. No visits. No calls. No texts. He remained silent. I don't know if I should be annoyed or happy about it.

I really should learn to guard and check myself for unrealistic expectations.

He agreed to give me 'space' for 2 weeks. He was honoring my request. So why was there a small part of me that was frustrated with that. A very small part- I tried to convince myself. Tiny. Minuscule. Relatively Negligible. Right.

I sent one telling him that I was fine and I received a reply saying, 'i c'. Uhg! That was all? Honestly, how did one respond to 'I see.'? What does 'I see' meant? Did that mean, he understood?

How eloquent.

It took me awhile to respond simply because I can't think of anything to say without sounding idiotic or bitchy or clingy or… desperate

_Great. Good talk. Bye. _-Dismissive and rude. I deleted that.

_E., ur txt sux. - _Immature but perversely satisfying. I canceled that reply too.

_What's wrong with you just calling me?_ - Clingy and assuming. Eww

I was tempted to respond, 'k' [okay]. I wonder if that would irritate five minutes of deliberation, I texted back, 'Tnx. U, ok?'. I know. I know. It's not exactly one of my finest moments in text messaging history. But I was tired of over thinking or deciphering what, 'I c' connotated. It was just two words… scratch that… it was just two letters.

His reply to my message came after five minutes. It said, 'Yup. Let's meet. U free nxt Mon.?'.

Oh, Monday. No. I can't. I won't. The press will have a field day if Eric shows up at the Pyramid of Gizeh.

'No. Wed.?', I offered as an alternative.

I waited. I waited some more. He hasn't replied. I tried to remain calm. Maybe he got busy at work and therefore unable to respond. It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

My pilates session with Mari started and ended- No reply. Impolite jerk.

I leveled up twice in Treasure Isle, a game in Facebook that I was currently addicted to - and still there was no text message from him.

7o'clock came and went, then 9o'clock and still nothing. I was starting to worry. It was midnight when I'd finally gotten a text from Eric.

'See U then', it simply said.

* * *

A/N:

* So what do you think? Was Sookie's reaction towards the negative press appropriate? It has been re-written. It was changed from embittered and shocked Sookie to mildly anxious (but trying to find a humor in it) Sookie because (1) she's been in the limelight for 10yrs, (2) of the presence of support persons.

Should Sookie reconsider Pam's offer?

S on E: FB or BF? lol

**Next Chapter will center on Sookie's bday. Feb 14. Valentine's Day.

***Chapter 12 is entitled, _Like a coda with a curse_. So uhm (fidgets nervously)… see you then. C12Teaser: It will be posted on my tumblr account and in the review replies.

Disclaimer and other stuffs: Charlaine H. owns all the characters (and uhm I burrowed several lines from the SVM books, can you identify the less popular ones?). While some of the plot lines were inspired by the romance novel author Eve M.

Sorry… (1) For late update... my excuse (sorry, I know) was I fused what should have been c12&c13. (2) The places in New York that I have mentioned were bogus. I really have no effing idea about it (I haven't been to N.Y.)… I googled places for Breweries in New York, though. lol. (3) Sookie's first time with negative write ups- that was Britney Spears' experience. (4) My errors in grammar and spelling. (5) Tweets used have been altered and taken from Ted C and _e_-online.

Next update will be on Mon, Apr 11, 2pm GMT. I know. I know. I might not update again in time (grins). But there's an advantage to this. For me it's like setting a deadline (a very public one). This way, I'm pressured (in a good way) to write... You see I procrastinate a lot… a lot… lot. And I have a tendency to let things stew. And I wanted to finish this story before the end of April… And I'm rambling… _Anywho_… thanks for your patience.

* * *

Not SCKL related:

*Book11 Stuff: Hey, have you read Chap 3 of Dead Reckoning? Eric strangling Pam? Eric playing the dictator? Damn, I feel so awful for our beloved Viking. He's so stressed. And how about Pam's plan to make a new child? Hmm… And Pam trying to tell the truth to Sookie… (2Thumbs up). Fuck, Victor. That douche bag is a regent now? (And Vic's Readneck Roadhouse? lol). I hope he's dead by the end of book 11.

Sookie has matured quite well. I'm really impressed. I hope she doesn't break up with Eric. T-T

I also wish that its May already.

**Have you read the story, _It Can't Be by Ericizmine_? It's great. And she updates at Vampire Speed. Its true- last week it was almost every day.

'Really, really amazing so I'm promoting it. =D

***Oh and Texanlady and NYCSnowbird are the authors of the month for April or something. The Arrangement- great…great… great TB fanfic epic- ever. And uhm, its 59 chapters + side stories had been compiled in a Microsoft reader _e_-book format (.lit)… So uhm, if you want to read/re-read this amazing fic at your leisure… the mediafire link is in the comment section of the Cabin Adventures pt3. lolz

Till next update,

-tabel


End file.
